Manhattan Valkyrie
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Granddaughter of the Magus hidden away on Manhattan. Memories of her life on Avalon nothing more than a blur. The face of a man plagues her dreams night and day. Hudson, worried for the child, tries to help assemble the pieces. Screaming voices. A dying woman. And a necklace. A necklace shaped like an eye. Is it watching her?
1. Awakening and Meeting

**Awakening **

**And**

**Meeting **

_**So here's the gist. I deleted this because I was overwhelmed with fics and needed to revise this. I'm redoing and revising the chapters of this fic. Went back and read them and realized how grammatically incorrect and rushed this is. I need to fix it before I go mad.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-0-0-**

_1000 years ago - Superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles. (Music) Stone by day. Warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect. Frozen in stone for a thousand years. (Dramatic Music) Now here in Manhattan...the spell is broken...AND WE LIVE AGAIN! (MORE DRAMATIC MUSIC) We are defenders of the night. WE are gargoyles._

**-0-0-**

There they were. Battling soldiers and Vikings alike, taking revenge upon the humans who dared turn their clan to dust. Talon and claw clashing with iron and steel. Blood spilling into the Scottish Soil. The princess, and magus, kidnapped by a former friend of the king, and a known villain, were rescued by the very gargoyles whom they feared and called monsters. But the Magus, enraged by the notion of the Princess's death, turned e gargoyles to stone. A prison in which they would be trapped within until their castle rose above the clouds. But the Princess was not parted from the world of the living. She was returned safe and sound with Goliath and the young boy named Tom. When the Magus realized what he had done, it was far too late. The gargoyles were stone. Not wanting to be alone, Goliath requested the Princess look after the soon to hatch eggs in the rookery and the Magus to cast his spell once more. With that, Goliath was put to sleep with his clan. Forever stagnate, and always looking out at the world they had sworn to protect.

1,000 years later, Goliath and his clan awoke to a new world. Lights - not lanterns or torches - flooded the land in a blinding glow. Towers of glass and iron, roads paved in stone, chariots traveling the roads without horses to pull them.

Even more surprising, a man by the name of Xanatos approached them and filled them in on the last thousand years they have slept. To say it was overwhelming was the understatement of the century. But what was to come would practically blow their minds and the perception of reality out of the water.

**-0-0-**

Xanatos spoke with the gargoyles in the newly remodeled Grand Hall. He was pleased they were taking the abrupt changes so well. Very well, in fact. But he could see - in Goliath's eyes especially - that they were going to implode if too much took place too fast.

At that moment, a white light shined down from the ceiling. A whirling vortex of energy spiraled in the light like a vacuum. The gargoyles gaped at the vortex in awe. Xanatos, and Owen - who had just appeared - were hardly impressed. The two men raised curious brows, waiting for... SOMEONE to come crashing through.

A loud grunting noise rumbled inside the vortex. Someone, inside the vortex, was tinting and struggling with something. "UGH!" A pair of black booted legs popped out of the vortex. Hudson, Bronx, and Goliath eyed the legs confusedly. "GEEZ!" The legs started to slide out. A black skirt and waist came out next, but stopped. "DAMMIT!" Whoever was in there, they were stuck.

"C'mon!" Brooklyn and Broadway ran over and grabbed hold. "Ready...PULL!" Brooklyn commanded. With one hard pull a teenage girl popped out, and the three crashed into a pile on the floor. "Ow..." the gargoyles and girl groaned. The vortex disappeared from overhead.

"Ah, welcome Eris." Xanatos greeted as if nothing happened.

The Girl giggled bashfully, grinning as innocently as she could. "Hey dad." The girl groaned, rubbing her head. Her beige sweater like shirt was askew from the fall. "Sorry for just dropping in like this. I lost control somewhere around the kitchen." When she propped herself up she heard uncomfortable grunts from below her. Glancing down she found herself sitting on top of two gargoyles. "Uh..." Then she noticed Lexington, Bronx, Hudson, and Goliath all staring at her. "Um…" she trailed off pointing to them while looking to Owen and Xanatos for answers.

"Oh yes," He helped the girl up and introduced everyone. Xanatos cleared his throat. "Eris, these are the gargoyles I told you about." A horrific chill scaled along Eris's spine. Her stomach twisted itself into knots. 'These guys are...' "I'd like you to meet Hudson, Goliath, Bronx, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway." Eris found their names rather clever. Goliath was obviously named for his size. Hudson was named after the river. The others were named after the cities. 'And I thought my name was interesting.' "Gentlemen this is Erisiah Cordia Xanatos. My daughter by adoption."

"I-It's nice to meet all of you." Eris curtsied. Her nerves were buzzing.

Goliath bowed his head. "The pleasure is ours." He replied halfheartedly. His sights narrowed onto her. "Just now," Eris cringed, swallowing sickly, "That was magic, was it not?"

"Y-yeah..." She breathed. Eris mentally cursed herself. She was behaving like a skittish five year old. The urge to dive behind Xanatos pulled at her. They were gargoyles! Creatures from the medieval and dark ages! A girl with magic was not the strangest thing they had seen. It was a different matter rankling her nerves.

"Magic still exists in this day and age?" Brooklyn questioned dubiously.

"More than you know." Eris laughed trying to lighten the mood, "And not all of it is pulling a rabbit out of a hat."

Broadway scratched the top of his head confusedly, "Why would you pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"How do you even get a rabbit to stay in the hat?" Lexington asked even more confused than Broadway.

Eris shrugged her hands, "No idea. Some magician came up with it decades before I was born." A low growl reverberated from the back of Goliath's throat. Something about Eris disturbed him. Was it the magic? Or something else?

A small trickle of sweat hung on the side of Eris's head. Her neck tensed, making it hard for her to breath. Goliath growled in the back of his throat. His lip sneered, revealing his fangs in a dark glare. His brow furrowed. Eris shied away, massaging her arm with a hint of shame. '_I feel like he wants to eat me_!' she panicked.

"Hmm..." Hudson stroked his beard pensively. "That vortex earlier," He stalked closer to Eris, wanting to develop his own opinion, "Was certainly familiar." Eris backed away nervously. "So familiar, my memories are regressing back exactly one thousand years ago." Eris's back hit the wall. The partially blinded gargoyle rolled his cryptic gaze over Eris, studying her like she would a new sword. "It goes without saying there is more to you than meets the eye." His nostrils flared. He sniffed Eris, gusting her hair. Eris flinched. "An auspicious and mysterious air surrounds ye, lass." He rumbled. "It's almost familiar." Eris whimpered uncomfortably. "As if I've smelt it once before." Eris's heart pounded against her chest. Any moment it was going to burst from her chest. "I smell the Magus on ye." Goliath and the trio of young gargoyles gaped in disbelief. Eris stared wide eyed with horror at the elder gargoyle. Hudson knit his brow sternly with bewilderment. "Why do ye smell like the Magus?"

"Uh...well..." Eris looked away from him, "Um..." She rolled her eyes over the ground.

An arm suddenly extended between Eris and Hudson. Owen, glaring defiantly at the old gargoyle, shuffled between Erie and Hudson, forcing him to back away. "She is his granddaughter." Owen announced proudly. Hudson, Goliath, and the rest of the clan gasped out loud in utter dismay. Goliath's eyes ignited into a pure white. He bared his fangs. A deep reverberating growl resonated. Eris cowered behind Owen. 'I knew this would happen.'

"How is that possible?" Lexington questioned. "She has to be a descendant or something! The Magus lived over a thousand years ago."

"No." Eris peered around Owen. "I'm his granddaughter. My mother was taken in by him."

"Again!" Hudson folded his arms, "We ask how that is possible! The Magus existed 1,000 years ago."

"Before I came here I lived on an island called Avalon." Eris explained. "For every day that passes here in the normal world, an hour passes in Avalon. So you see a thousand years may have passed here, but it may have been a thousand months over there."

"How is that possible?" Goliath practically demanded.

"There's magic surrounding the island. It slows time." She hugged her elbows. A small, reminiscent, warm smile glided across her face. "I lived there with Magus, Tom, and the princess for five years."

"Amazing..."Broadway gaped. "They've been alive this whole time."

"What about the eggs from the rookery?" Lexington jumped in excitedly. "Were they there?"

Eris shrugged her hands, "That I couldn't tell you." She sighed regretfully. "The first five years of my life are a blur. I don't even remember how I got to Manhattan. I just remember my grandpa and the others." She scratched the side of her head, "There may have been gargoyles. But...all I see is a bright flash when I try to remember." Hudson raised a brow. Owen and Xanatos became stiff.

"As the granddaughter of the Magus, I am correct in assuming you are able to use quite a bit more magic than what you demonstrated." Goliath stated as a hard fact. Eris bobbed her head blankly. Again Goliath furrowed his brow. He sneered his lip, baring his fangs. "Then it is safe to assume...that you would just as easily encase my clan in stone should you be stricken in grief."

Eris was growing nervous, while at the same time enraged, to the point of passing out. Her stomach was in so many knots, her heart sinking into that knotted stomach - A sickening lightheaded feeling pressed on her head. Eris was aware of what the Magus had done to the Gargoyles. He stressed over it for years. The guilt drove him ragged. Seeing Goliath and his clan - the clan that he wronged - it wrenched at Eris.

"I would never do that to you!" She screeched. "I have no reason to."

"The magus did not have a reason either! And yet here we are!"

"Look, I may not remember much," Courage flowed into Eris. Her voice steadily started to rise, "But I do recall the Magus agonizing over what he had done! And on the eve of my fifth birthday he told me to never use magic out of grief, anger, or hatred! Since that day I've taken those words to heart! So don't you DARE stand there and besmirch him!"

"You will forgive me if I do not believe the word of someone who cannot remember her past." At that point something snapped inside Eris's mind. A crimson glow flickered in her eyes, startling Hudson, Owen, and Xanatos. "Though you seem capable of utilizing your powers. You haven't FORGOTTEN that!"

"First of all, TINY," The trio of young gargoyles were taken aback by her tone. The shy girl they met was gone, "I didn't forget my past! It's a blur! Look up the difference! And two, without my grandfather here, I teach myself! If you don't like that," She pointed to the door, "Then you can spread those wings and fly into a plane engine!" The ground crackled beneath her feet. Cracks slithered out in a spider web. Goliath flinched back. Bronx crouched, ready to pounce. Hudson extended a hand in front of him, staying the beast.

Owen placed a hand to her shoulder. Xanatos massaged her head. "Calm down, Aerie." Xanatos cooed. "You know what happens when you get like this." Eris closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, then exhaled out of her mouth. She did this several times. A green misty aura flowed down her legs and from her feet. The gargoyles watched the aura, transfixed in the luminescent glow. It snaked in the cracks, filling them in. The cracks zipped closed. The floor showed no signs damage ever occurred."

"Wow..." Brooklyn gasped in utter disbelief. "That was...um."

"Scary." Lexington finished.

"Yeah..." Broadway mumbled.

Hudson strolled over to her, "You are the granddaughter of the magus?" He questioned. He analyzed her, "Not much of a resemblance, Lass."

Eris shrugged indifferently. "My mom's genes are strong." Hudson smirked admiringly. He stroked his beard pensively.

"Resemblance or not she is still his descendant!" Goliath stoners past Hudson. Eris staggered away. Goliath hoisted her in the air by her shirt. His eyes glowing eyes bored into her as he declared, "I care not if you look like him! Nor if you possess magic!" He threw her down. Xanatos and Owen stood between them. Eris rubbed her butt and glared at the grey gargoyle vengefully. "I could not make your grandfather pay for what he did," he extended his wings, protracting his claws and baring his fangs, "So I shall end his legacy with you!" Brooklyn and Broadway tried to hold him back. Lexington got in between them, while Bronx served as back up for Goliath, and Hudson went over to Eris.

Hudson helped Eris to her feet. She dusted herself off and shook off Goliath's toss. Hudson rested a hand to her shoulder. Eris nodded to Hudson, telling him it was alright. She coaxed Owen and Xanatos to back away. Steadily Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn backed away. "I'm well aware of what my grandfather did." She said in monotone, dusting her arms off. "And I'm also aware that you're still baring a grudge against him." Her eyes challenged the gargoyle. The hazel was consumed by a crimson hue, "BUT DO NOT IMAGINE FOR A SINGLE SECOND THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE YOUR RAGE OUT ON ME!" She roared. A secondary voice reverberated behind her voice. White streaks flickered in and out of her hair. Goliath cringed fretfully.

Their skirmish was interrupted by the sound of helicopter wings beating against the air. Eris, Xanatos, Owen, and the gargoyles gazed toward the windows and ceilings. The wings beat louder on the wind, growing closer.

"Hm?" Xanatos knit his brow. "I'm not expecting anyone. Eris, wait here with them."

"Okay." Xanatos and Owen went to investigate. Eris and Goliath exchanged glares. A thin stream of lightning sparked between their glares. Hudson was ready to come in between them should the moment call for it. "My grandfather did what he did because he was distressed about losing someone he loved." She continued where they left. "You can't look my in the eye and tell me you never lost someone you loved and didn't crave revenge." Goliath retracted. Memories of his clans' massacre flooded back into his mind. The sight he saw – his angel of the night destroyed. Eris scoffed under her breath. "It's not charming when you call the kettle black, pot." Goliath growled rabidly at her.

BOOM! The castle shook asunder. Tiny pieces of rubble rained from the ceiling. "What was that?" Brooklyn gasped.

"Not sure." Eris answered with suspicion. The castle trembled again. Eris clenched a fist tightly. "It would probably be best if you guys stay here." Eris dashed after Xanatos, vanishing into the darkness of the hallway. Goliath and the other gargoyles exchanged perturbed glances. No way were they hiding away if their castle was under siege.

**(::) (::) (::)**

Eris lightly treaded up the spiraling staircase. She strained an ear. Voices up ahead were becoming audible. The sound of the chopper bounced over the enclosed walls, ringing in her ears. When she reached the top, Eris remained in the shadowed archway, peering around the small corner.

A militaristic helicopter hovered over the castle. Five commandos zipped down ropes into the castle courtyard. Xanatos was surrounded. Held at gun point.

"Who are you?" Xanatos demanded.

"Just keep quiet rich man!" The leader commanded. "Do that and I just might decide not to shoot ya I the kneecaps." Xanatos growled through gritted teeth.

"A home invasion?" Eris tilled her eyes and scoffed, "How cliché! Oh well. Can't let them kill daddy dearest." She crossed her hands at the wrist defensively. A small twinkle of light ignited at the cross. A ring appeared and formed around her. It split off, elevating and falling around her. Her ebony hair faded and became the brightest white. Her hazel eyes were engulfed by a crimson red. The beige shirt became a white leotard, donned by a dark grey crescent moon shaped upside-down with a red jewel in the center on her chest and a sleeveless blue vest embroidered by a white sun design. A choker strap formed around her neck. Upon her forearms were leather vambrace. Her skirt turned blue, accompanied by boots with a white trim on the top.

"Hmph." She flipped her hair. She stepped out from the shadows. Xanatos glanced back. A small bead of nervous sweat hung on the side of his head. "Everything alright boss?" She asked walking up behind Xanatos. Two of the five commandos fixed their guns onto her. Eris knit her brow.

"These men want something. Nothing I can't handle, Valkyrie." Xanatos assured her.

Valkyrie - a warrior goddess of Valhalla. Due to someone - an elderly man from Norway - catching a glimpse of Eris while in her disguise, he mistook her for a Valkyrie due to her white hair, and Eris chose that as her alias.

"Valkyrie?!" One of the commandos mocked, "Looks more like a Halloween cheer leader."

Eris cocked an eyebrow. Xanatos sighed dismally. Eris threw her hands in the air. The one commando Fawkes at her confusedly. Eris hand sprang forward, "Two, four, six, eight," She stopped before the commando, "I'll kick your ass," She ran a hand over the strap on her skirt. A curved rapier formed in her hand, "I'll feel great!" She charged towards them. Three slashes rang out from the sword. The commando winced, and then laughed when nothing happened. Eris blew on her blade. The commando's gun fell to pieces. His smile faded. The commando staggered backwards, quivering in disbelief. Eris kicked him in the gut. His head made contact with the wall. The girl commando was about to take a shot. Eris flashed a glare to her. The lady commando's gun seared bright red.

"YOW!" She dropped the gun. Eris chuckled darkly.

"THEY'RE ATTACKIN THE CASTLE! THAT'S ALL WE NEED TO KNOW!" Eris heard the thick Scotsman accent belonging to Hudson. She, Xanatos, and the commandos looked to the archway to see the gargoyles charging. Without hesitation the rest of the invading commandos opened fire.

Bronx, barking and snarling rabidly, was the first to lead the stamped. Eris staggered back fretfully. Bronx jumped onto her and tackled her to the ground.

Goliath dodged the volleys of bullets and took one man out with his tail. The man flipped back onto his feet and, without warning, rammed Goliath into a wall.

Bronx chomped and gnawed at the air, forcing Eris to keeping her head as low to the ground as possible. "Bronx-HEY! BRONX! IT'S ME!" She blinked her eyes hard. The hazel returned. "ERIS!"

Bronx halted his chomps mid-bite. "Aruu...?" He tilted his head. He sniffed and snorted Eris. There was a familiar scent. Bronx panted happily and ran his tongue over Eris's cheek.

"Ha-ha-ha! Alright! Alright! Stop it!" She pushed him back. "We can play later! We need to help the others!"

The commando fighting Goliath took a few steps back. Goliath lurched forward, ready to pounce. The commando aimed his blaster. Xanatos came up and chopped it out of his hand. Then the billionaire flipped the commando over his shoulder, tossing him aside.

Broadway jumped away, weaving his portly body as one of the commandos went at him with a knife. Broadway grinned boastfully. The commando gritted his teeth and thrust the knife forward. Broadway snapped his hand to his wrist. He twisted sharply. The commando screamed in agony. The knife fell to the ground. Broadway hoisted him over his and threw him into the groggy commando Xanatos flipped.

Two female commandos zip-lined from the still hovering chopper. Hudson rolled past them, causing brief confusion, and went for a lone soldier. The commando grinned and pulled out a Taser. The two women followed his lead. The tiny darts launched and pierced his skin.

"GYAAH!" Hudson dropped to his knees. Thousands of volts of electricity burned in and out of his body.

"AROO-WOOF-ARF!" The two lady commandos gaped. Bronx rammed his head full force into one woman's stomach. Eris brought up the rear and drove a flying kick into the other woman's face. The two were smashed into the wall, falling unconscious. Erie and Bronx smirked proudly to one another.

One of the commandos still had his Taser in Hudson. Brooklyn descended behind him. His eyes were glowing brightly. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Brooklyn demanded. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and threw him into a flight of stairs.

A commando emerged behind Brooklyn. He raised a knife over his head. "GET DOWN!" Eris aimed a yellow glowing hand. Brooklyn dropped to the ground without hesitation. A bolt fired from Eris's hand. The commando gawked ahead. The bolt hit him in the chest, throwing him off his feet. "Phew! You alright, Brooklyn?"

"Y-yeah..." Brooklyn gaped at Eris. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you Eris?"

"I am." She answered simply.

"Whoa."

Eris snapped her fingers. Brooklyn came back to reality. "I'll take care of Hudson. You help the others." Eris commanded. Brooklyn nodded and went to help. Eris ran over and knelt down to Hudson. "Are you okay?" She helped him sit up straight.

"Fine lass..." He groaned. He blinked at Eris in awe. An ardent smile graced his cheeks. "Now I see the resemblance."

"I'm glad." she giggled.

Lexington wagged his tail. A commando skilled toward him. Lexington jumped and smashed him into the stone, and then he ran over to Hudson and Eris. "Hey! Is he alright?"

"I'm fine, lad." Hudson climbed to his feet. "I'm old. Not decrepit."

"THINK FAST!" One of the men shouted from one of the towers. He tossed a grenade.

Eris, still down by Hudson, raised a hand and shouted, "APERIO!" The grenade stopped in mid-air and flew back in reverse to the commando, blowing him over the edge.

"Not bad." Lexington marveled.

"Thanks, Lex." Eris grinned.

Lexington took one more good look at Eris. His jaw hit the floor. "ERISIAH!"

"It's Eris." She winked. "LOOK OUT!" A lady commando fired at them. Hudson took Eris and glided to the upper levels. Lexington went after the attacking woman. Hudson landed on a flight of stairs with Goliath, just in time to see Lexington slam the girl into the ground. Her blaster flew into the air. Eris caught it with ease. "These weapons..." Hudson exclaimed, "We must be battling sorcerers!"

"Even so! We will protect this castle!" Goliath declared. "It's all we have left!"

"And it's the only home I have." Eris stated.

Goliath pointed a finger, "Are you-"

"CATCH!" Taunted a distant commando. He launched a grenade.

Eris spun on her heels and extended a hand, "Aperio!" The grenade flew in reverse and blew him off the tower ledge. Three more commandos appeared, surrounding Lexington. Eris jumped down to help him. Right when her feet touched the ground, another grenade went off overhead sending goliath over the castle edge. Hudson was sent into a staircase. Eris and Lexington were so distracted, two commandos attacked and pinned them to the ground.

Goliath climbed back to the castle. Lexington and Eris wrestled against their captors. Goliath stormed over and attacked the man pinning Lexington. He tossed the man into the garden.

Eris's red eyes began to glow. She roared animally. The man pinning her cringed. "BACK OFF!" A flash flickered in her eyes. The man was pushed off into the air. The glow died from Eris's eyes. "WHOA!" Eris rolled out of the way, as the man came crashing down into the stone floor. "Ouch." She winced.

The battle seemed to be theirs. Eris and the gargoyles felt their moral rising. Then a fog bank of smoke rolled over the castle. Eris and Lexington seemed to be losing consciousness – or at least their strength was weakening. The rest of the Gargoyles felt it two. Their vision blurred. The smoke that was surrounding them was inhibiting their fighting. Their minds went into a haze. Eris and Lexington steadily crumbled onto one another. Brooklyn, Hudson, and Broadway coughed and heaved. Goliath clawed at the smoke, while Bronx chomped at it.

"GOT IT!" Shouted one of the few remaining commandos. Ropes spiraled from the chopper. The invaders boarded the helicopter and flew off, vanishing beyond the clouds.

"Ugh..." Eris crossed her wrist into an X and said, "Desperatus!" She swept her hands out and the remaining smoke blew away.

The gargoyles collected themselves. The night air felt heavenly on their faces. The haze cleared from their eyes and head. Eris placed a hand to Lexington's back. He nodded, reassuring her he was well. Brooklyn and Broadway helped Hudson up. Goliath massaged a hand on Bronx's head, commending him for his hard work.

"I've never seen weapons like those!" Brooklyn gasped. "And that...flying creature that carried them off!"

"A dragon without a doubt." Hudson assumed.

"It wasn't a dragon." Lexington concluded. "It was a…a machine of some sort."

"Yeah..." Eris groaned, rubbing the bam of her head. "It's called a helicopter. A machine with seven wings and flies in the air." Eris informed.

"This day and age is odd." Hudson rumbled. "Humans flying. How strange." Eris giggle at him.

"Thank you." Xanatos approached them. "If it weren't for you all, who knows what those men would have taken."

"Someone I knew once said the same thing to me," Goliath reminisced grimly, "And then attacked my people."

Xanatos knit his brow with a grunt. "I can see that I'm going to have to work hard to earn your trust." Goliath made a low growling noise. "Eris. Splendid job. Your training is paying off." Eris blushed bashfully. Owen came up and whispered into Xanatos's ear, "If you'll excuse me." Xanatos pet Eris on the head and went inside the castle.

Eris reverted back to her original self and fell to her knees exhausted. Hudson went to her side. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." She assured him.

"You are a very skilled sorceress lass." Hudson complimented. "Wet behind the ears, but are quick on the draw."

"Not really. I'm still a novice." She humbled herself. Hudson helped her to her feet.

"Novice or not," Goliath snarled stomping over to her, "Why did you aide us?" He towered over her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eris glared defiantly at the gargoyle. "This place is my home as much as yours. Maybe not as long, but I still care for it. Therefore I will defend it." Goliath growled at her and turned away. "You don't like me Goliath – that's fine." She droned emotionlessly. "Honestly I couldn't care less if you liked me or not. But even that won't drive me away." Eris spun on her heels and walked away, "So I highly suggest you grow accustomed to seeing me." Eris went inside, leaving the awestruck gargoyles with their thoughts.

Goliath gazed upon Eris up until she disappeared down the stairs. "Well, lad." Hudson placed a hand to his shoulder, "What do ya want to be doing now?" Hudson asked. "It is your choice in the end. But...we've nowhere else to go." He did not wish to pressure Goliath. The harsh reality of their situation needed to be adressed.

Goliath looked around the castle. Him and his friends could leave. Find another place, start a new life. The only thing was that they had nowhere else to go. And true, goliath did not favor Eris. Or Xanatos for that matter. But he was not going to let his disdain up route his clan from their home.

"We will stay here." He declared. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway beamed. "But do not take any of these people lightly." He forewarned ominously. "They have shown us hospitality now. But who knows what they could be plotting in the shadows."

**I'll stop here.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Magical Evening

**Magical Evening (revision)**

**Here's another revision. Hope you enjoy.**

**If you see ' ' that means thoughts. I tried to italicize all, but I might have missed a few. Hey, you trying typing this crap from an ipod. I'm exhausted! LOL LOL!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Revision after Eris and friends leave lobby**_

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Two days had gone by since the gargoyles awoke from their thousand yearlong sleep. They were slowly adjusting to their new lives, and the drastically changed world they were obligated to live in.

Goliath, familiarizing himself with his old home, found his way to the newly refurbished library. The shelves of books scaling the walls, the variety of subjects – so much knowledge to choose from. Where was he to start? Unlike his clan, Goliath was passably literate. Meaning he was shaky, but picked up quickly on words.

"Dic-tion-air-ee." He sounded out. "Hmm." He flipped the book open. Thousands of words on one page exploded before him. "Aardvark." He read the first word. There was a picture of the animal. Its snout was elongated. "How odd."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Eris took the liberty of escorting Hudson and Bronx to a room she knew they'd enjoy. The TV room. A reclining chair, a big screen TV, a window with a view, and a small coffee table.

Hudson took a shine to the recliner. Bronx was apprehensive, but calmed when Hudson sighed happily. Eris laughed at the two. She thought they were fine from there. But she barely made it five steps down the hall. "AAAHHH!" Hudson and Bronx bolted from the room, disappearing down the hall.

A question mark formed over her head. "Umm..." Eris peered into the lounge. A scream metal band blared on the TV. "Maybe he's more of a country man."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Owen introduced the trio of young gargoyles to the kitchen. He stated that they were welcome to anything they liked so long as they cleaned up after themselves. That said, Owen excused himself and returned to his daily duties.

"Look at all of this stuff!" Lexington excitedly gestured his hands to the pristine kitchen. Stainless steel oven, microwave, and cookery ware. Granite counters glistened under the bright lights. The tile floors were smooth and sheik.

"The kings of old never had galleys like this." Brooklyn marveled. "Who knows the feasts they could have created, or the gatherings they could have had if they had something like this."

"They wouldn't get too far." Lexington sniggered. He pointed a thumb to the transfixed Broadway, "Lard butt there would devour everything before they could put up the first ornament."

Broadway was ignorant of the insult. He was focused on the seemingly reinforced steal door. The latch was lifted with a raspy grind. The door swung open with a bone-chilling screech. A gust of cold air glided over his skin.

"HUUH!" His jaw hit the floor. "AAAWWW!" It was a below zero freezer filled to the brim with food of all kinds. Broadway strolled inside. He ogled at the mountain of food.

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Whilst everyone adjusted to new life, Eris decided to hide away in the study. Across the room, on a podium with a glass casing, was a thick and large tone. The red and gold covering reflected the moonlight beautifully. The Grimorum Arcanorum.

Eris approached the Grimorum and put a hand on the glass. She closed her eyes. A shimmering glow phased into the glass. It met the Grimorum. Eris opened her eyes. They were completely white. "Hello Grandpa. Sorry I've been gone for a while. So much has happened in the last few days." She reminisced dreamily. It was like a dream in a fairytale. "The castle was invaded, and I fought back with my magic and swordsman skills. Oh yeah! Xanatos calls my warrior half Valkyrie and Gargoyles have moved into the castle." Her tone was cheerful. Her smile faded slightly. "The one named Goliath is pretty wary of me. I learned a few nights ago that his clan was the clan you turned to stone." A chill glided over her spine. Goliath's glowing eyes filled her with fear. Yet, despite that fear, Eris felt a sense of nostalgia. "I can't help but feel like I've seen the gargoyles before." She stated dazedly. "There are times I want to...to hug them. Especially Hudson."

"What about me lass?"

Eris jumped. Her back plastered to the podium. Hudson stifled a chuckle under a hand. "Hudson! How...how long have you been there?" Her cheeks were cherry red.

"Long enough to see you conversing with the book." He quipped. Eris became flustered. "Which leads me to this question," He poured to the book confusedly, "Who were you talking to?"

"My grandfather, the magus." She answered as if it were normal.

Hudson scratched his cheek. Eris explained that she came from Avalon and that time passed differently there. But being able to speak to the Magus through the Grimorum? A little farfetched. Ironic point of view given the gargoyles woke up 1,000 years later.

"Eris," Hudson strokes his beard pensively, "How long have ya been here in Mans Hat Ten?"

"Manhattan." Eris corrected like clockwork. The gargoyles' terminology wasn't up to par. Eris helped them along so they could adjust to their new life. "I've been here for...11 years now."

"How did you get here?"

"I...don't really remember. All I can remember is the Magus seeing me off."

Hudson put a hand on her shoulders. There were still doubts in Hudson's mind that Eris was the Magus's granddaughter. As such he doubted Eris saw the Magus sending her off. "Are you sure it was the magus lass? Not someone who looked like him?" Eris bobbed her head sluggishly, but Hudson saw her eyes full of doubt. Her shoulders slumped. She subconsciously started to search her memories.

_A man missing an eye_

When she tries to see the moments leading to her leaving...a headache stops her and white light blinds her.

_A small hand releasing a man's hand_

Eris touched a hand to her head, grunting in pain. That same sensation flooded her head right now.

"What do ye remember?" Hudson coaxed her gently. "Start from where the moments are clear."

"I was...five years old. I was...on Avalon." She whirled a hand, trying to unscramble her head. "The princess...Tom...and others..."

"Others?" Hudson exclaimed hopefully. "What others?"

"I..." Eris squeezed her eyes closed, "I don't know. I can't see them. Everything's a

"A white haired man...put me in...a...a basket and...and…" She trailed off. The pain and lift returned. "I don't know what happened after that. All I remember is waking up in Manhattan and seeing Xanatos and Owen."

"So you've known those two your whole life." Hudson deduced in amazement. "And judging from the...luxurious ornaments and high quality accessories - he must be a wealthy man."

"More like the public figure that glimmers in everyone's eye. And being his child means I get the brunt of the attention."

"Must be tough."

"It's not so bad. Xanatos and Owen are pretty good to me. One would even say great."

"Glad to hear it lass." Hudson chimed, patting her on the shoulder. Eris felt her heart flutter elatedly. CRASH! Eris and Hudson jumped. The floor shook from that sound. "However I am not glad to hear that."

"Didn't that trio say something about the kitchen." Eris concluded.

"Aye..."Hudson muttered dismally. "And knowing those three they caused that crash."

Eris groaned irately. "Maybe we can get there before Owen or Dad find out." She was about to break into a run when Hudson grabbed her by the arm. "What?"

"Use your vortex and port us there." He requested inquiringly. He wished to witness more of Eris's magical dexterity.

"NO WAY!" She exclaimed fretfully.

"Oh?" Hudson smirked, running a hand through his beard. "And why not? You've done it before."

"Transporting myself is tough enough. I might port us to the bottom of the river!"

"Yer thinkin too much. Here's a tip," he winked, "Magic calls for focus. Concentrate on yer destination, call the vortex, and we'll be safe." He pat her on the back.

"I don't know."

Hudson went behind her, put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Surely the girl who can fight off ten soldiers and deflect exploding weapons can make a little hole in wall."

Eris took a deep breath of defeat and nodded with confidence. She stretched her hands in front of her. A white glow traced around them. A picture of the castle's kitchen came into her mind. Clearly and firmly she said, "Prodigium." A florescent red glow ignited in her eyes.

At first there was a small hole in the wall. Eris poured more power into her spell. A bead of sweat trickled along the side of her face. Soon the hole grew bigger, and bigger, until she fell to her knees. Hudson dropped to her, hugging his hands to her shoulders. Eris looked and saw the vortex was big enough for her and Hudson to go through.

"Not bad lass." Hudson congratulated with a pat to the back.

Struggling to her feet, Eris rasped, "I'm glad you think so. Because I feel horrible." Hudson chuckled, picked her up bridal style and walked through the portal.

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

**20 seconds earlier**

"HEY, LET ME OUT! IT'S COLD IN HERE!" Broadway pounded at the steel freezer door. The door was closed on him on accident.

"We'll save you!" Lexington declared. He and Brooklyn grabbed hold on the door handle.

"Okay! You push and we'll pull!" Brooklyn ordered.

Broadway backed away from the door. His arms stocked to the brim with food. Lexington and Brooklyn pulled on the door. It was heavier than it appeared. Broadway charged for the door. Just as it was starting to give way, Broadway rammed the door open and the three crashed. The kitchen was disheveled, some of the glass was broken, steel counter dented – it was a mess.

**NOW**

A thunderous hole ripped open in the wall of the kitchen. Hudson and Eris sauntered it into the kitchen. Their jaws hit the floor in utter disbelief.

"Are we in the right kitchen?" Hudson quipped, setting Eris down. They heard groaning on the other side of the countertop. The two saw the three young gargoyles toppled onto each other with food scattered around them. "Yeah this is the right place." Eris confirmed with a stern face.

"Heeey Eris. Hudson." Broadway chuckled nervously. "What brings you here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well we decided that we were hungry." Hudson answered, sarcastically rubbing his stomach. "But if you lads are too busy destroyin' the kitchen, we'll be happy to come back later."

The three looked around and saw the damage they did. "When Goliath finds out he's going to kill us." Lexington freaked.

"Maybe not," Eris assumed. She stood it the center of the kitchen and rubbed her hands together.

Brooklyn broke free of the pile up. "Gonna shed the mess through a vortex?"

"No. I got this from an old movie I saw as a kid so it may not work."

"If it doesn't work?" Brooklyn asked, hoping she had a plan B.

"Then I have a chant that will work." He sighed with relief. "Higitus figitus zumba kazing," She flourished her hands, "I want your attention everything." Nothing moved. "Okay, next trick." She clapped. "'This kitchen now broken and filthy, repair and clean yourself neat and swiftly.'" She snapped her fingers on both hands. The kitchen appliances began to move back into their proper places. The four gargoyles watched and dodged in amazement. When the kitchen finished, Eris let out a breath. "Told you…it would work." She panted. "Now let's leave before Owen decides to appear." The five bolted out the door.

"OOF!" Lexington and Eris collided face first into a firm surface. "Ugh..." They massaged their faces, peeking through wincing eyes. "AH!" Xanatos and Owen gazed down at them with stern stares.

"Do we even want to know what happened?" Xanatos stressed.

The trio and Eris shrugged with guilty grins, "Nothing...permanent." Brooklyn stammered. "It's all fixed."

"Really?" Owen smirked. His attention diverted to Eris. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that." He hummed.

"With what?" Eris lied.

Owen bobbed his head, "Uh-huh." Erie grinned impishly. "By the way, Detective Maza is here."

Eris's eyes widened, "Really?"

"She's on the fore wall."

"COOL!" Eris darted past him, "Thanks, Owen!" The trio ran after her.

Owen, Hudson, and Xanatos laughed heartily at the young ones. "Changes tunes like a minstrel, she does." Hudson stated heartily.

"Indeed." Xanatos chortled. "It's nice to see. She's really livened up since you and the others arrived."

Hudson bowed his head in gratitude, "I'm glad I could be of service." He then knit his brow curiously. "By the by," He scratched his cheek pensively, "Eris...where did she come from?"

Xanatos exchange perplexed glances with Owen. "How do you mean?"

"It's none of my business. I know." He added, wanting Xanatos and Owen to realize he knew his place. "It just...Eris and I were talkin'..." He felt the need to tread carefully, "And...she told me she doesn't recall certain things beyond five years young. Not even how she cane to be in the city." Xanatos and Owen froze. Owen's skin went pale as a sheet. Xanatos's neck clenched as he swallowed a large lump. Hudson could see the fear in their eyes. Were it possible, he was certain ice formed along their spines. "Do ye two know who Eris's previous parents were? Or where she came from before she 'woke up' to ya?"

Xanatos licked his lips. "Unfortunately...we don't." Hudson arched a brow. "All we know is she came from Avalon, had a family there. Then one day Owen and I found her and took her in."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Owen answered. "Why all of the suspicion?"

"No reason, lad. I just find her tale...interesting." interesting indeed. One minute she's on Avalon living a happy life, the next she is in a world with lit up iron towers. Even more curious still, she doesn't recall ANYTHING! Hudson wondered if Eris even knew the identities of her parents. _'Just who are you, Eris Cordia?_

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

"There you are!" Eris chimed. Hudson waved to the trio and Eris waiting by the opened archway to the garden. "What took you so long?"

"Just stopped to get acquainted better with yer dad. Nice fellow he and that Owen boy are."

"They can be," Eris proceeded into the garden, "When they aren't reminding me to do my homework."

"Speaking of WORK, lads!" Hudson scolded playfully. The trio flinched all the same. "A fine mess you made of that kitchen!" Eris laughed at their expense. "When Eris and I heard that crash we thought-"

"LOOK!" Lexington shouted pointing to the upper level. Broadway and Brooklyn were relieved. "Goliath's talking to that human!" An African American woman with long black hair stood across from Goliath.

"That's Elisa." Eris announced happily. "She and I have been friends for the last two years."

"Is she friendly?" Broadway asked.

"Completely." Eris assured them. "C'mon. I'll introduce you."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

"So you were betrayed by the one human you trusted." Elisa assessed with a hand to her chin. Goliath's tale was chilling to say the least. She could only imagine the anger Goliath must have felt. Humans mistrusted the gargoyles by nature. Being betrayed by a human who extended a hand of trust - horrible. "Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only a man called Xanatos and a young girl named Eris." Goliath explained. Hudson walked up next to him. Elisa shied away. "Xanatos brought us here," The trio appeared behind her, "And Eris is his-"

"Daughter. I know." She swallowed a dry lump. Gargoyles. Six gargoyles surrounding her. "Is Eris here?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm right here!" The navy haired girl came out from behind Hudson, waving. "Hey Elisa!"

"Eris…" She breathed, touching a hand to her chest in relief. "I know you live here, but still..." Elisa was trying to shape this question so she wouldn't offend the gargoyles. "What are you doing here?"

"Those three broke the kitchen." Eris scolded pointing to Broadway and the other two. "So Hudson and I went to go investigate." Hudson smirked, wriggling his fingers in salutations.

Elisa cocked an eye, "Are you friends with them?"

"UH," She glanced quickly to Goliath and back to Elisa, "More or less." She chuckled weakly. "You've met Goliath. That's Hudson. The three in back of you are Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington. The one next to you in Bronx." Elisa waved nervously. "Guys, this is Elisa Maza. She's a detective."

"Second class, NYPD." She confirmed, showing her badge. The gargoyles marveled at the badge in awe.

"What exactly does a detective do, Lass?" Hudson asked.

"Well...when someone does something wrong, I find out who and arrest them."

"Who is to say what's right and wrong?" Goliath demanded in a growl.

"Well we have a justice system." Elisa immediately countered. "Laws, penalties - that the people decide."

"You mean the HUMANS decide." He corrected with disgust.

"So you can imagine its not perfect." Eris stated for clerical reasons. "But there are those like Elisa who enforce the laws, but try to remain fair and impartial."

"I'm sure they do." Goliath remarked doubtfully.

Eris felt her patience waning. Goliath had to have been the most aggravating person she's ever met. Luckily she saw the sun rising, so created an excuse as to why she couldn't stay. "Hey guys, listen, I've got school in a couple hours. I need to get ready. I'll see you later."

"What's...school?" Lexington scratched his head.

"It's where I go to learn things. About the world, math, history - boring stuff I'll never use in the real world."

"Regardless," Elisa circled a finger for the castle, "Get down there and get ready." She commanded as if she were Eris's mother. "I'll drive you if you like."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She scurried into the garden. As she headed into the castle, she looked back up to Elisa. A smile snaked across her face. "This will make things interesting."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Abe Lincoln High School. (Favorite president) A large building covering several hundred acres of land with all of the classrooms inside. A flat head roof, divided in half by a pointed roof in the center, accessible by a stairways located throughout the building. There was a track on the other end of the acres of school. Each classroom had a letter and number. The letter was for the subject and the number was for the level of that subject. Example: Math - Algebra. M-1. Math - Algebra 2. M-2. So on and so forth.

As per school tradition - the unwritten yet carried on tradition, first period was the worst period of the day. Reason: staying awake was an absolute nightmare. For Eris, it was the fact she had Math first thing in the morning with Al D. Brawn. He had fluffy, smooth combed over brown hair, glasses and wore a brown suit. Eris didn't hate Mr. Brawn. If anything he was one of the cooler teachers. She just hated his class. Math was a total different language to her. And she knew three of them. But Xanatos wishes for Eris to at least have some semblance or mathematical skills. And geometry was the second to last step of that skill.

When the class ended, Eris sighed with relief. One class down, six more headaches to go. Luckily lunch was in two more periods. Eris grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Eris." She stopped, cursing in her head. Mr. Brawn motioned a finger, "May I speak with you?"

Eris knew it was too god to be true. The getaway was way too smooth. She sauntered over to him. Her hand nervously tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "What's up Mr. B?" She tried to greet friendly. Inside she was prepared to fall through the floor.

"Eris..." Mr. Brawn removed his glasses, "I have to say..." He licked his tongue as a handful of papers in his hand. Eris squeezed her eyes closed. The horror of suspense. "I'm proud of you." Eris eyes went wide. Her jaw hit the floor. "First semester is nearly over and," He handed her a piece of paper, "Your F moved up to a C+."

"NO WAY!" Eris looked up and down the grade report. Tests she studied for, work she made up for - Her grade went up. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She jumped up and down.

"Very much." The teacher chuckled. "Keep up the good work."

"I will!" It took all her will not to hug him. So she picked up her bag again and sped for the door. "THANK YOU MR. BRAWN." She let the door slam behind her. Brawn laughed.

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

At her locker, Eris was singing show tunes while grabbing her biology book. "You seem happy." Commented a girl. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and wore long sleeve hoody shirt, and blue pants. "Unusually happy." She commented suspiciously.

"Is it so wrong for me to be happy, Sabrina?" Eris replied haughtily. Sabrina shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Be nice, Spellman." Said a girl Next to Sabrina. She twisted a strand of her long, wavy brunette hair between her fingers. The hair was held back by a white band. Her brown eyes were beaming with her impish grin. "What happened?" She crouched down in her black shorts and wedge heels. Her white sleeveless turtleneck and brown bolero jacket scrunched up. "You get asked out by someone cute?"

"No such luck, Madison." She laughed closing her locker. "My grade in math bumped all the way up to a C+." She boasted proudly. Madison and Sabrina applauded her. "If I keep this up Owen will finally leave me alone." The three walked down the hall to biology. The barrage of kids brushing past them was a nuance. "So, how are things with you guys?"

"Tedious." Sabrina slumped. "My aunts keep drilling my 'Private Studies' into me day in and day out." She circulated her shoulders. A pleasing crack snapped in her neck. "I'm gonna turn into a worm if I look at another book about old herbal remedies."

"Same here." Madison massaged two fingers to the side of her head. "My parents, as lawyers, have high expectations. They always quiz me on laws and guidelines. Wanting me to follow in their footsteps."

"I thought you wanted to become a lawyer." Sabrina commented perplexedly.

"I do. But at the expense of my sanity."

"I hear you." Eris stretched her arm across her body. "Xanatos expects me to take over his corporation one day. So daddy dearest puts...schooling ideas into my head."

"Must be hard being an Heiress." Sabrina mocked her.

"Trust me. I'd rather live with one of you than in a castle above the clouds."

"Well at least we all get a good night's sleep." Madison draped her arms around their shoulders, drawing them in. "Si when we become hotshot whatevers, we won't lose our sanity to sleep deprivation."

"Just to our parents." Sabrina sniggered. The three giggled on their way into Biology. When they took their seats in the middle, Sabrina's smile disappeared. "Eris, Madison," Her voice cracked, "I have bad news." Eris and Madison glanced to her solemnly. "I'm moving tomorrow on Saturday."

"What?" Madison gasped.

"Where?" Eris pushed up from her seat.

Sabrina dropped her head, "Florida."

Eris and Madison gawked at one another. Their mouths bounced up and down, words unable to form. Eris shook her head adamantly. "But..." She rubbed her eyelids, "Why do you have to move?"

"My Aunts got jobs over there through my Uncle Quigley. They've become hotshot assistants. We're finishing our packing tonight." Eris's heart sank.

Madison licked her lips, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She swallowed, fighting back tears. "We could have...spent more time with you, done things."

Sabrina cupped her hands to Madison's. "I couldn't." Tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't know how. Just thinking about it..." She placed a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to cry, "I've been crying all week."

"Then I'll…." Eris swallowed the lump in her throat, "Come over and help." Her fingers combed sporadically in her locks. "With the packing."

"Me too." Madison volunteered.

"You don't have to do that." Sabrina protested.

"We want to." Eris pressed. "The three of us are best friends. We should at least spend these last moments together." Sabrina wiped her eyes of the flowing tears. The three girls reached over and hugged. "I'm going to miss you Brina."

"I'll miss you more!"

"I'll miss you both more than anyone in the world."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

3:00pm - The final bell for school to end blared. The front of the school flooded with high schoolers. The buses had their seats filled to the brim and drove off into Manhattan traffic. The school parking lot howled with rampant horns. Teens drove off, hooting merrily as they sped into traffic.

Eris, Madison, and Sabrina, however, decided to walk to their homes like many of the other kids. Well Sabrina and Eris. Madison needed to take a public transit to get to her home. The walk wasn't for nothing. The conversation between them - plans to visit Sabrina - livened them up. The sadness they felt the entire day seemed to dissipate into thin air. But it immediately returned when they went their separate ways. At least Sabrina and Eris were able to speak freely now.

Sabrina and Eris met when they were six years old. Madison came along the first year of middle school. The three had been inseparable ever since. The only snag was Eris and Sabrina's secrets. Sabrina was a witch and Eris was a sorceress. Madison was kept in the dark due to their fear of losing her. Humans weren't always accepting of the different and weird. They'd sooner fall into a pit than lose Madison to the small half of their life.

"Welcome home, Eris." Owen greeted, standing in the middle of the Grand Hall with his booklet in his hands. Eris waved languidly. She made a bee line for the hallway, just wanting to go to her room. "Is something wrong?"

Owen's question brought her to a halt. "No." She lied. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you're usually cheerful when you first walk in. Today," He tilted his head with an arch of his brow, "You seem as if your best friend left." He must have been right because Eris dropped her gaze to the floor. Closing his booklet he strolled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen. She tried to look away. He had an annoying habit of peeling her defenses apart. "Eris," He tilted her head up, "You know you can talk to me." He charmed her with that sneaky grin of his.

Eris smiled. Owen – despite the fact they aren't related – has always been like a brother to her. And somewhat of her personal shrink. He was also a mind reader. The second she considered lying, he knew about it. It wouldn't surprise her if he entered walked through her head. "You know my friend Sabrina?" Owen nodded. "She's moving to Florida tomorrow."

Owen raised his brows. "This is a surprise. You two have been together since you were six." He scratched his cheek. "I'm sure Mr. Xanatos can arrange for you both to meet." Her expression saddened further. That wasn't the best choice of words. "They say that when a person you love leaves, another will come to fill that void." Eris shook her head, not getting it. "No one can replace Sabrina. But they can help you through the pain. You and Madison still have each other, right?"

"Yeah."

He ruffled her hair, "Then you both have nothing to worry about." He reassured her.

"Thanks Owen." She hugged him.

"Always." He ran his hands up and down her back. "Now, I ask again, how was school?"

"Great!" She answered more vibrantly. "My F in Geometry sky rocketed to a C+!"

"Congratulations!" Owen beamed. "But the semester has yet to end. Keep up the good work."

"Okay."

"Good. Now get off to your room and do your homework." Eris gave him one last hug and then ran for her room.

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

A deluxe suite like room with a canopy bed. The was a work desk for her and a bookshelf for plenty of references. It took her a little under an hour to finish her homework. Not every class gave homework on Fridays. So she tossed herself onto her bed and lied there for a while. The soft mattress was heaven to her exhausted body. It was three hours till sunset. A little nap would be good. Knowing the gargoyles they were going to run her ragged with questions. Plus Eris would try to see if she was able to sneak Madison and Sabrina out. Maybe invite them over for a last minute sleep over.

Eris's mind racketed with ideas and thoughts to Sabrina moving. Should she go over right now? Maybe it would be cool if she sent a wisp with a funny telegram? Or how about a surprise teleportation? All of these ideas. So many possibilities. Slowly Eris drifted into a deep sleep. Her eyelids opened and closed, rose and fell. The room around blurred away. The bed formed comfortably around her body. Soon the darkness engulfed her. Her reverberating mind drifted into a state of peace and quiet.

A bright light shined in the midst of that darkness. Steadily it grew brighter and brighter, chasing the darkness away, and bringing Eris into a white space. She was on her back, floating in the aimlessly along the white space. Her Valkyrie form donned her person. Her brow fidgeted. Tiny, exhausted groans grumbled from her throat. Eris eyes fluttered open. When the white plain came into view she gasped frightfully. Panicking she threw herself forward, almost flying around in a circle.

"What is this?" Her voice echoed. "Where am I?" As she looked around, she saw a black dot ahead. "Uh..." Her foot stepped fell through thin air. There was no ground. "Okay..." She weaved her body, floating over to it. Her hand stretched for the dot. It was on the tip of her finger. Eris lunged forward. When the finger poked it, the dot shrank and a rippling aura wave washed over the white abyss. Eris cowered behind her arms. Her hair wafted in the energy. The wave edged her back. The light was chased away. A full moon illuminating a starlit night sky peered from the dissipating light.

The washes of power gradually faded away. The energy ceased gliding over Eris. Instead a cool night breeze touched her cheeks. She lowered her arms. Her eyes peered to a pond with a water fall. The glow of the moon reflecting pool glazed the thicket of trees and bushes surrounding the small area. A cave could be seen from behind the waterfall. "Where am I?"

"Avalon." Eris spun around and saw the waterfall part down the middle. An old man with a walking stick emerged. Eris's eyes widened, growing glossy. The bearded man smiled warmly. "It's wonderful to see you, Eris."

A lone tear rolled over her cheek. "Grandpa!" She ran over to hug him. Her arms wrapped around. She went right through him. Her feet dug into the ground, bringing her to a stumbling halt. "Hmph." She scoffed irately. "I forgot..." Magus lowered his head somberly. He turned to see Eris staring sadly at her hand. "When we're in this state...we can't touch."

"We touched in our hearts." Magus approached around her. "That's good enough." Magus and Eris grinned at one another. Grief lined Eris's smile. "So..." Magus sat on one of the rocks surrounding the pond, "Gargoyles are staying with you?"

"Yeah." Eris's expression seemed to brighten up. "They woke up from a thousand year sleep a couple days ago. They're okay guys. Except Goliath doesn't trust me." Magus tensed at Goliath's name. "He says…" She choked up a little, "I'm just like you." Her voice cracked. Magus dropped his head solemnly. "That I'll betray them. Turn them to stone."

"A barrage of pretense." Magus declared. "You would never allow you disdain to grow to that point." Magus looked away in shame, "If only I possessed such strength."

Magus knew he couldn't blame Goliath for disliking him. Those that knew Goliath knew that he carried a grudge against those from Scotland. Hakon, the captain, and the magus – Goliath hated the lot of them.

Eris didn't know how to relieve him of that guilt. To cast a spell out of malice - a shameful and disgraceful use of magic. Two very first lesson Eris learned.

She took another deep breath. A change of subject was in order. "And to top it off, my best friend is leaving town."

"Your friend Sabrina? The one met at the age of six?"

"Yeah."

"How odd?" He stroked his short facial hair. "Well I'm sure it won't be too bad. You both have been together for a good portion of your lives, haven't you?" Eris nodded. "You have wonderful memories and you care about each other. Even a great distance could not diminish your friendship." Eris shrugged. She guessed he was right. "Maybe fate has other plans for you."

Eris scoffed incredulously. "Fate..." She hissed venomously. "Maybe fate will bring me here to Avalon." A sly hint.

"I've told you already," Magus wheezed impatiently, "You cannot return. I don't have the power or authority to bring you back."

"Then who does?" Eris howled. "My PARENTS?!" For 11 years she's heard the same BS. 'You can't return.' 'It's not safe.' 'One day you'll understand.' "In case you've forgot, grandpa, they're both dead! So who's going to give me the yay or nay to come home?!" Magus dropped his head. 'Curse my honor.' "Now – as of tomorrow – I'm going to be the only witch left in New York."

"Technically, you're not a witch. You're a sorceress."

"Whatever!" She ran a hand over her brow and growled. The same song and dance. And each dance has a step where it prances around the subject of her parents and completely eludes the issues. "You know, for all I know, my parents abandoned me! They couldn't stand me, they left me with you and the princess, and died trying to run from me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Magus boomed. Eris jumped. "Only once have I met your father! My knowledge of him is subpar! But I knew your mother!" He stressed confidently. "She was kind, brave, selfless, and the most important person to me. We may not have been blood, but she was the greatest daughter I could ask for." He grasped both hands to his staff, digging it into the rock. "A brave Scotswoman. Later a female Viking after meeting your father." He rasped. "She gave up her life protecting you. And your father made it possible for you to survive."

"Yeah." Eris kicked a pebble. "I'm REALLY feeling the love." She spat. "So much so I'm going to keel over from the emotion."

Magus shook her head at her sarcasm. "If only I could make you understand." He whispered.

"Then stop lying to me!" Magus opened his mouth to protest. A blaring noise halted the argument. Eris moved strands of hair behind her ear. "That's my alarm." She hissed. "And as much as I would love to chat about my family history, I have real life issues to deal with." She twisted around heatedly, storming for the bushes. "Till next time, MAGUS." She evaporated into thin air.

Magus shook his head. He was too old to deal with a teenager. But this teenager's anger was warranted. "I hope you will tell her soon, My Lord." He prayed with his head hanging shamefully. "11 years of lies is too much for one as young as her."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Eris woke up. She threw herself from her pillow. "What a load BS!" She frothed rabidly. "If they cared, they never would have sent me away!" A glass of water shattered. The water spilled. Eris panted hysterically. Sweat beaded down her brow. "Ugh..." Jumping off her bed, she sauntered drowsily to her dresser. She opened up a jewelry box and took out a gold eye. The dark jewel gleamed vibrantly. She gently caressed it. Warm tingles tickled her fingers. An overwhelming bliss filled her heart. "Why is it that whenever I look at you I feel like someone's watching over me?" She sat in her chair. "Someone...I miss." Placing her elbows to her knees she leaned forward, resting her head to the jewel. "And then I think about it..." She trailed off. Her brow knit angrily. She let her hands fall to her lap, gripping the necklace abrasively. "No one's missing me." She said in a growl.

The necklace began to sparkle. The gold coating radiated in a hot glow. Waves of energy rippled down the chain links to the eye. The glow filled the jewel. The eye started to glow. Eris gazed deep into the eye. "What's going on?" She tapped the eye. A bright flash blinded her. _(An old man with one eye smiled at her.)_ "GAH!" The eye dropped from her hands. The glow vanished. Eris pushed away from the desk. She stumbled and staggered, bumping into the bars of her bed. _(The one eyed man stared down at her.) _"AH!" White hot pain spiked in her head. It throbbed unbearably. _(The old man stretched a hand out) _"Stop!" She clawed her fingers into her head. Her fingers nearly ripped locks of her hair out. Her back slammed against the door. _(The old man's hand had hers...)_"Please..." He hand blindly grabbed the doorknob. _(His hand let go.) _"STOP IT!" the door flew open. Eris ran face first into Xanatos.

"Eris!" He caught her by the shoulders.

"No-no!" She kicked and screamed, thrashing in his hold. "Stop-no more!" Her eyes were wide with hysteria. Red was in place of hazel.

"ERIS!" He shook her. "IT'S ME! CALM DOWN!"

The red shrank away, returning the hazel to it's rightful place. "Huh...WHUH...Dad?" She panted. The pain in her head seemed to subside instantly. Her fingers gripped his arms.

"Are you alright?" Xanatos wiped hair and sweat from her face. Eris tried to explain. Puffs of breath exasperated from her throat. She wasn't fine. Eris's mind was rankled. A frenzy of hysteria. "Slow breaths. What is it?"

"I...he...the eye..." She latched her hands to her head, "Old man...white beard!" She sputtered. "My head hurts..."

"Eris, slow down!" Xanatos guided her back into her room. He twisted the desk chair around and gently guided her into the seat. "Now...What old man?"

Eris slowed her breathing. Her tongue ran over her dry lips. She scanned her room. The daze from the bright flash cleared. There was no one there. Her attention found the eye. A menacing gleam sparked. She poked at the floored necklace, then cautiously picked it up. "Weird." She breathed dazedly. "The eye was acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"It flashed and I saw this old man. Followed by a series of headaches. He had a white beard and was missing an eye." Xanatos stroked his goatee. 'Did she see him?' Eris wiped her face and declared, "I guess it was nothing. I've always had weird dreams."

"That you have." Xanatos agreed curiously. 'Is she remembering?'

Looking out the window, the sun began to set. "Hmm...There's still time."

"Time for what?"

"For one last day together." She handed the eye to Xanatos, "I'll be out late!" And she ran out the door.

Xanatos shook his head, smiling. Never has a day gone by that she didn't sit still for longer than five minutes.

A hot tingling sensation touched his fingers. "Hm." It was the eye. It was hot. He analyzed the necklace. A sharp gleam scaled the jewel. "Hmph. You did it again, didn't you?" He returned the eye to the jewelry box. "One day…we may have to explain things to her."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Before Eris got too wrapped up in her mission, she took a shower and changed out of her clothes. She threw on a long sleeve orange V-beck top, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. The gargoyles had just barely woken up. She didn't want to bombard them and swarm them. Lest their relationship be hindered because of it. Besides there were a few sheets of homework she neglected, and a test on Monday she needed to study for. The time fell on 9:00 when she finished. She wanted to study more. But right now there were more important things to do.

"Hey Hudson." Eris found the gargoyle admiring the city's night breeze.

"Hello lass." Hudson greeted elatedly. "What brings ya here this fine night?"

"A little curiosity." She jested. "First thing's first," Empty roosting spots were covered in shed stone skin, "Where are the others?"

"Goliath went to go meet Elisa. Bronx is taking a nap somewhere in the castle. And the boys went out to go explore."

"Good. Now I can ask you this without getting glared at."

Hudson arched a confused brow. "Is everything alright?" He asked fretfully.

Eris scratched the back of her head, "In a matter of speaking." Hudson leaned against the small wall. His arms folded as he gave her his undivided attention. "You're pretty...um...knowledgeable, right?"

"If that's a polite way of saying old, then yes."

"Right." Eris blushed. "Do you know of an old man with a long beard and missing an eye?"

Hudson touched a hand to his beard. "I met a few in my time. Soldiers, ya know." He rumbled. He then shook his head somberly, "But I can't say that I have recently."

"Oh...okay..." She muttered in disappointment.

"Why do ya ask, Lass?"

"It's just...I've been having dreams about him. He's dressed sort like he's from the renaissance...wears a cloak...and he seemed aged like you."

Hudson laughed a little. "I may have a beard and a bad eye, but I can assure ya it wasn't me in yer dreams."

That got him a chuckle. "I guess not. And it was a dream." She waved it off. "Nothing but an overacting imagination."

"A'course." Hudson agreed. _'Aged old man with a beard and missing an eye?_' He rumbled mentally. _'Dressed in old clothing...'_ "His train of thought halted when he noticed Eris's sad expression. "That's not all that's botherin' ya, is it lass?"

Eris scoffed, shaking her head. No words could describe how much she despised it when people could read her thoughts. It was her mind. No non-permitted access allowed. But she knew he would persist. And, in a way, she needed the advice. "My best friend, who's a witch, is moving 3,000 miles away." Hudson bobbed his head, understanding the dilemma. Even in his time, 3,000 miles was not a simple jaunt. "I understand she has to. Job opportunities are scarce here. But who knows when I'll get to see her again?"

"Aye." Hudson rumbled. "Losing a friend is hard. No matter the circumstances. But not having one – that's worse." Eris couldn't agree more. If she never knew Sabrina, her life wouldn't be as fun as it is now.

Eris went into detail and told Hudson about Sabrina. When and where they met, what her favorite genre of music was. The two have never argued in their lives. They always got each other presents on Christmas and Birthdays. Sometimes even New Years. Then when they met her friend Madison in middle school, their bond grew stronger. The three were inseparable.

"From what ya told me, you three could pass off as sisters." Eris bobbed her head. She loved Sabrina and Madison. "Now she's moving away and your communication with her may dwindle." He tilted her head up with a thick finger, "But your memories with her – your love," He prodded her chest gently, "That'll last for centuries." Warm tingles fluttered in her heart. "And sometimes others appear to fill that void. Not replace. Just keep your heart bright during your friend's absence."

That was the same thing Owen said to her. And maybe they were both right. Sabrina was leaving. But the gargoyles, Madison, and Elisa were still there. So maybe she wasn't completely alone. Eris hopped off the edge and skipped to the stairs.

"Thanks, Hudson." Eris whirled on her heels, skipping off for the stairs.

"Where ya off to lass?"

"Sabrina's leaving early tomorrow. I promised I'd help her pack." She explained in a hurry. "If Xanatos asks, I went to a friend's house."

Hudson watched the young girl leave. He was glad her attitude did a complete turnaround. But something else began to bother him. The dream she had. Hudson was sure recognized the man she saw. It was a little bewildering though. But not so much due to her ties to the Magus. "I better do a little research before I jump to any conclusions?" He decided.

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Eris emerged from the elevator and entered into the lobby. Her head lowered somberly. She couldn't imagine not seeing Sabrina anymore.

"Come on!"

"We're her best friends!"

Eris's mouth gaped in surprise. "Sorry ladies. I can't allow you in without an appointment."

Madison and Sabrina were at the front desk, pleading with the receptionist to call Eris. He refused since they didn't have 'an appointment.'

"But we don't NEED appointments!" Sabrina stressed heatedly. "We're her friends!"

"Brina? Mads?"

Madison and Sabrina glanced to elevator. Eris sauntered to them with a bewildered expression. "Aerie!" They both gasped.

"I was just about to call you two." Eris announced, happily shocked to see them. "It's okay, Craig. They don't need an appointment."

Craig waved a hand, "Yes, Ms. Xanatos." He sat back down.

"Well we're glad we have Friend ESP." Madison giggled.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm leaving at noon tomorrow." Sabrina said. Eris was taken aback. "So my aunts told me to spend as much time with you two as possible."

"Well..." Eris hummed, tapping her finger on her chin, "We could have a sleep over. But We're housing some...'foreign out of towners.' So it might not be good to have new faces buzzing about."

"Then why don't we do the sleep over thing at my house?" Madison proposed. "My parents won't mind. We can cut through Central Park. And I have plenty of nightgowns to share."

"A good idea." Sabrina laughed. "Traffic was murder when we took a bus here."

"An hour and a half walk compared to three hours in Manhattan Traffic?" Eris weighed the options. "I'd rather walk."

"Then Central Park it is!" The girls draped their arms around each other and walked out the door.

The receptionist, Craig, immediately got on the phone and made a call. "They left. Ms. Xanatos is with them...they are heading for Central Park..." Craig lowered his gaze to his desk, "Yes sir." He hung up the phone, pushed away from his desk, and disappeared into the back room.

Xanatos appeared around the corner. He put his phone into his pocket. "Now things are in motion."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Against his better judgement, Hudson entered into Eris's bedroom. He found himself shocked. She kept a rather tidy room for one so young. Back in his day the young could barely keep muck off their faces let alone clean a room. Eris took great care of her room. Unfortunately there wasn't time for ogling. Hudson needed to find clues to ease the suspicions he had. The man Eris dreamt about. _An aged old man...missing an eye...and dressed in medieval renaissance wear._

At first glance from the city and Eris, no one in this century dressed in renaissance attire anymore. They wore stranger clothing. However there were aged men missing eyes. A couple had long beards. But none of them wore medieval clothing. And, had they been the man, Eris would have pointed them out. Or at least mentioned them. So no. The clues lied in her room. But where? Where could he look so that it wouldn't be perceived - by him or another - that he was snooping.

"Hm?" Hudson's attention was caught by something over by the desk. He strutted over. Reaching a hand out he leaned on the edge of the desk. His hand bumped a jewelry box. The free hand sifted through a waist basket. The talons pinched a folded paper hidden amongst the crumpled. "Why would the lass not crumple this?" He wondered, inspecting the four folded page. Through the loose folds he saw something on the page. "Hmm..."

Unfolding the paper an image came into view. A drawing. Hudson gasped in utter shock at what he was gazing upon. An old man dressed in renaissance wear. A cloak covered his head. A thick, long beard hung out. One eye bore into Hudson as if the picture stared right at him. But the other eye...was missing. His hand was outstretched. Reaching. For Eris? A dark shaded background cast a dark ambiance behind the image of the man. A full moon off to the right.

_This is him! _Hudson screamed in his mind. He was sure of it. _This is the man Eris dreamt of! _Such detail. Even in the wrinkles. Eris got such a good look at him. And - good or bad, he was unsure - Hudson knew this man. He's seen him once before in Scotland one thousand years ago. "Odin."

"I figured as much." Hudson whirled around. Xanatos stood at the door, hands in his pocket. "I knew he looked familiar. I just never could put a name to him."

Hudson sighed shamefully and handed the picture to him. "Forgive this old snoop." He pleaded. "Eris told me of dreams she's been havin'...I should not have entered."

Xanatos raised a hand, "Think nothing of it." He took the picture. "If anything I'm glad you investigated. Eris has had dreams about this man before..." He trailed off, inspecting the picture, "And every time she's drawn him while fresh in her memory. Each picture obtaining more detail than the last." He tapped the back of his fingers to the page in amazement, "This is the most vivid image I've seen."

"There were others?" Hudson asked, growing intrigued.

"Many."

"Instead of starting over, why not just add to the first one?"

"After a minute or two Eris forgets the man in her dreams or why she even drew him." Xanatos set the picture onto Eris's desk next to the jewelry box. "So she throws them away. But a few nights later she'll draw him again. The process goes on."

"The lass seems to have a history of memory issues."

"Yes. Owen and I became aware of that when we found her." He shifted his gaze lazily, but glued his stare to the jewelry box. "She dreams about her home. But they are obscured in mystery." Eris revealed to Hudson she barely remembered anything about Avalon. She remembered the Magus clearly. Everyone else were blurs and shadows. "We asked her to keep a journal once." Hudson felt hope rising. "But one day it just turned to ashes." So did Hudson's hopes. "Then the pictures started. She never showed them to me. I found out when one slipped out of her folder as she rushed to get to school. I asked her what it was. She said she had no idea. Throw it away."

"Then you found another and another." Hudson assumed.

"And each time I became confident that Eris knew him." Xanatos grew elated. Happy to hear someone else understanding the mystery that's been plaguing him. "I don't know how. But I'm sure Eris knows him. She just can't put her finger on him."

"And each time she does..." Hudson folded his arms, "She forgets." Xanatos nodded. Hudson stroked his beard pensively. "Sounds like the lass is under some kind of spell. One preventing her from remembering this man." He glanced to the picture and found himself confused all over again. "But why would the lass be dreamin' about Odin? What ties does he have to her?"

"That I don't know." Xanatos took the picture and crumpled it up. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't bring this up to Eris." He pleaded.

"Ya don't think the lass should have a name to this mystery man?"

"I do. But each time she tries to remember the smallest thing from her past an unbearable migraine causes her pain." A fact Hudson was all too aware of. "If he's coming to her in dreams, she'll remember on her own." Xanatos put a hand to Hudson's shoulders, "But I know you don't want to cause her pain by forcing the memories to return."

"Aye," Hudson bobbed his head, "That I don't." Xanatos threw the picture into the basket. "But if the lass is dreamin' about Odin and is forgetting, someone or somethin' may try to keep it that way."

Xanatos smirked. "Maybe. But we need to have faith that Eris will pull through."

"Agreed." Hudson bowed his head. "In the meantime your secret will be safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Now if you'll pardon me, lad, I have a trio and dog to keep out of trouble."

"Of course." Xanatos stepped to the side. Hudson bowed his head once more and took his leave. Xanatos closed the door, wanting to linger in Eris's room a while longer. His smile faded when he stared at the jewelry box, able to see the strange necklace past the lid. "Your spell is waning." He spoke to the box. "How much longer do you think it will last?"

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

There were several main walkways that snaked through Central Park. And each one, depending on the turns you take or if you wanted to go off the paved path, would take you to each of the different attractions. Belvedere Castle, the canal near

Luckily not many New Yorkers were walking that night. Which gave the three girls enough privacy for some one on one on one time. Central Park was their place to act like dorks and explore Belvedere Castle. It was fun to get lost in there and act like they're going in an adventure into the past. Childish, maybe. But a dream every human being has had. And it was going to be their last venture as a trio.

The three girls cane to an open patio area of Belvedere castle. They had all night to go to sleep and spend the night together. Madison was allowed out until midnight. It was only 10. They wanted to take a shirt trip down memory lane before turning in.

The trees parted around the castle. Resting their backs to the patio wall, the girls were given a perfect view of the sky and stars. The moon gleamed elegantly. Eris loved the moon. Madison was a fan of the stars. Sabrina felt at home in the night.

Staring into the sky the three teens lost themselves in stories of their past, reliving every embarrassing, funny, and sad moment they ever experienced. They were like Tweens talking about boy bands. Amidst their nostalgia, the three girls realized something. They have never once been separated. Aside from having to go home or vacations, these girls have always been together. Nothing or no one could break them apart. Until now.

"I can't believe we go our separate ways tomorrow." Sabrina sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for one more adventure with you." Eris grumbled. Wish granted. Footsteps were heard approaching.

"A real one." Madison stressed. "Not pretend."

Wish granted. 'SNAP!' Eris twitched at the sound. Then there was a 'CLICK!' "Ssh!" She placed a hand to Sabrina and Madison's mouths. They glanced to Eris. Her brow was knit. She stared the cobblestone down. Not a word came from her.

An unnerving rustling hissed just behind them. Chills rolled over Sabrina and Madison's spines. There was another click. Hurried pats on the grass below.

"What is that?" Madison whispered frighteningly.

"I don't know." Eris shifted around, sitting on her knees. "Let me see. I'M TELLING YOU, YOU DIDN'T DROP YOUR PHONE!" She howled in fake frustration.

"THEN WHY ISN'T IT IN MY POCKET?" Sabrina howled back.

"HOLD ON!" Eris peered over the edge. "Maybe it fell in the bushes." Eris put a hand to her head like a visor. The bushes twitched. Her sights narrowed.

"I don't see anything." A shadow ducked behind a tree. "Maybe it's at the castle's...what entrance did we use?"

"The west." Madison answered.

Two more shadows moved. "Okay," Eris turned on her heels, "Let's go get it." Sabrina and Madison trailed behind her. The girls disappeared inside the castle.

In the bushes below, a man emerged from the cover of the woods. He touched two fingers to his helmet. "They're heading for the west entrance. All units converge and cover all exits. Apprehend the targets."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

"She went out?" Owen questioned. "Where?" He gasped.

"Calm yerself, Lad." Hudson bobbed his hands. "The lass went to a friend's house. Sa...Sabrina? Yeah! Sabrina."

"Sabrina? Why would she go there?"

"Somethin' about wantin' to help her move." He explained nonchalantly. "Relax, Owen. The Lass can handle herself. You and I both know that."

Owen grunted grudgingly. A hand wiped over his face in frustration. The thin rimmed glasses slipped down his nose. His teeth gnawed into his lower lip.

"I know. I know." He finally admitted. "I just...grow concerned when she leaves late at night." It was five minutes shy of 11. It's late.

"I'm going to call the Spellmans. Ensure Ms. Xanatos arrived safely."

"Good idea." Hudson commended. "And Lad," Owen stopped at the Grand Hall doorway, "When you reach her, makes sure ya don't sound so serious." He winked, "Eris needs to know ya care."

Owen smiled. "Right." He got on his phone and wandered down the hall.

Hudson chuckled, shaking his head. "Kids these days."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Uniform steps jogged past the backside of the castle. Three people in commando attire rushed for the northern entrance.

A square slab popped out of the wall. Madison and Eris rested it against the wall. Sabrina poked her head out. She watched silently as the commandos disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"You're right." Sabrina rumbled. "I saw three of them. They're heading for one of the entrances."

"The one time I leave my gun at home." Eris grumbled.

"We have to get out of the park." Madison panicked. "I think if we head straight we'll hit the main road."

"Then let's go." Sabrina scanned the area. No one was around. She dove across and into the bushes. Eris went next, lunging into the brush. Madison brought up the rear, crawling on the ground.

A female commando rounded the corner to the wall. "Hm?" She saw a leg disappear into the bushes.

"All units be advised. I have eyes on the targets. Heading northwest for the main road."

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Eris, Sabrina, and Madison wasted no time in sprinting down the path. They bolted past a man jogging. He scratched his head confusedly, but then continued on his run.

Sabrina led the troupe for the Park Exit. They weren't near the path that would take them to Madison's house, but at least it would get them out amongst the public. Not even commandos would risk shooting civilians.

Madison continuously glanced back, looking for any in those uniforms following them. Eris did the same thing, looking from one side of the path to the other.

"See anyone?" Sabrina called to them.

"NO!" Eris panted. "And that's what worries me."

"Who are those guys?" Madison exclaimed.

"The same guys who attacked me and Xanatos at our house!"

"THEM?!" Madison gasped.

"Different faces under the helmets, but they are definitely the same people!"

"Why were they at the castle?" Sabrina asked.

"They were probably after me!"

"Well they can't have you!" Madison declared. "They'll have to shot me dead before they take you."

'POW! POW!' Sabrina's sneakers screeched as she stopped. 'POW!' Madison and Eris ran into her. Sabrina kept them at bay. She strained her ear. 'POW! POW!' Two gun shots screeched. Madison hugged Eris's arm. They were HORRIFICALLY close. ''RAAGGGHHH!" A roar reverberated the tops of the trees. Eris knew that roar.

"Tell me you heard that!" Sabrina cried, stepping back.

A whooshing sound blew over their heads. A shadow rolled over them. The girls looked up. Sabrina and Madison staggered back. Something with a large wing span soared just inches above the trees. Eris's eyes widened. A person was in its arms. 'Goliath?'

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Madison shrieked.

"THEY WENT THIS WAY!" A voice cried out ahead. Five familiar figures came charging towards them with heavy weapons.

"Uh-oh!" Madison backed away. It was more commandos. Or the same ones. "They're back!"

The five commandos stopped a few yards away. They saw Madison, Eris, and Sabrina rooted to their places like deer in headlights.

"Think they're with the creature and cop woman?" A female commando questioned.

"Doubt it." A man scoffed.

"Hey. That girl there." A secondary female commando pointed. "Isn't she Xanatos's kid?"

Eris heard the words Xanatos and kid and backed away. "Yeah." The leader purred. "Yeah that's her."

"Listen to me." Eris whispered, pulling her friends in, "I want you guys to run in the direction that thing did!"

"WHAT?!" Sabrina shrieked quietly.

"It's likely going for an exit!" Eris was sure it was Goliath. But in his arms...was it Elisa?

"NO!"

"We won't leave you!" Madison decreed.

"They want me! Not you two! I won't let you get hurt!"

"THERE THEY ARE!" The three girls whirled around. Five guns aimed right at them. It was the five commandos from the castle.

"Sabrina Spellman!" Sabrina jumped. "Madison Harlow!" Madison took a step back. "Eris Xanatos!" Eris's fingers curled into fists. "Stay where you are! You're coming with us!" The leader of the second squad ordered.

"Wait! Them?" Eris stepped into front of her friends, "What do you want with them?"

"You'll find out!" The other squad took aim. "Now get down on your knees!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes to the ground at the commando's feet. "NOW!" The man barked. There were pebbles around their feet. She glanced back. The other squad was surrounded by pebbles. She smirked. "COOPERATE NOW OR BE SEDATED!"

Sabrina slowly knelt for the ground. Her hand moved over her mouth and whispered, "'Snap, crackle, pop!'" She snapped her fingers.

A pebble popped and shot up into one commando's elbow. "AH!" He nearly dropped his gun. Two more pebbles popped. Narrowly missed commandos on both sides. Soon a barrage of pebbles popped like firecrackers, rocketing into the air and nicking the commandos.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"YOUCH!"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

The attackers danced about. Two pebbles grazed their cheeks like bullets. A few commandos dove for the ground. Their hands covered their heads.

"What's happening?" Madison cried out.

Eris smirked. _'Great work, Sabrina!'_ She grabbed her friends by the hand, "THIS WAY!" She dragged them into the woods, going after Goliath.

After 30 seconds the screeching pebbles died down. The rocks sprinkled to the pavement like tiny bits of rain.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Squad 1's leader roared.

"THEY RAN INTO THE WOODS!" Squad 2's leader announced excitedly.

"GET AFTER THEM! WE CAN'T LOSE THEM OR THE CREATURE!"

**(:::)(-)(:::)**

Xanatos gazed out to the city from his office window. The glittering city, the rippling water of the Hudson - his thoughts were immersed in the splendor. Unfortunately the splendor was spoiled.

"You can't find her?" Xanatos questioned Owen gruffly.

"I've contacted The Spellmans and Harlows." Owen shook his head somberly, "I've assured them their children are safe here with us. Their children were tired and dozed off, forgetting to contact home." Xanatos twisted slightly, touching a hand to his chin. "Or do you wish for me to create another tale to appease curious individuals?"

"No. That will do nicely." He sat at his desk. "I was convinced. I'm sure curious onlookers will be too."

"Though I'm pleased with your faith, Mr. Xanatos, I must question your logic in involving Eris and her friends."

"I understand your concerns." Xanatos assured him. "But the more people involved, the more believable and dire the situation becomes."

"At the risk of your daughter?" Owen challenged.

Xanatos slammed a fist onto the desk, startling Owen. "NEVER!" He frothed at the mouth. "Blood or mud, I-LOVE-ERIS!" He pounded his finger into the table. "She was entrusted to me! Even if she wasn't, I'd never forsake Eris! I'm surprised you could ask something like that."

Owen bowed his head regretfully. "Forgive me, Mr. Xanatos. It's because I know how you can be that I can ask such a thing."

"Which is understandable." Xanatos turned in his chair, putting his back toward Owen. "But you have my word, Owen. I will not allow harm to befall Eris."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. On The Run

**On The Run**

_**This and the chapter before used to be all one chapter. I split them and created two all new chapters. I'm glad you guys like the revisions. I'm loving them too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Night was quickly beginning to fade from the sky. The pure blue pursued the navy night, chasing it back to the abyss until the next night. Animals allured by the ebony sky returned to their homes. The stars and moon dimmed, vanishing into the background of the sky. The light of dawn poked out from the horizon in the east. The sun was drawing near. But the madness of the night persisted. Predators of Central Park relentlessly chased after their long sought prey. And they weren't going to give up.

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

"I can't believe we lost three teenagers." A woman commando fumed impatiently.

"Relax." A man chuckled. "They're just that. Teenagers. They must be exhausted by now."

"He's right." The second lady commando input with a boastful smirk. "They'll slip up sooner or later. I'm more concerned about that beast and woman we saw."

"Agreed." Another male commando nodded. "Scour and search for those two. But still apprehend the children."

"RIGHT!"

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Eris, Madison, Sabrina - tired, exhausted, and worn out to the point of dropping, hid themselves deep within the thicket of trees and bushes. Exhausted eyelids fell closed for maybe a fifth of a second, but were jolted awake by the tiniest of sounds. At most they were given five to seven minutes to rest. After that it was back to running. But even that short rest was interrupted by paranoia and fear of the squad of commandos chasing after them. Not once did those gun carrying maniacs let up. They pursued the girls relentlessly. It was taking its toll. Never the less, they had to keep bringing their A-game. Those commandos were after them for some reason. But they weren't going to get captured to find out.

Sabrina threw herself to her hands and knees. Her long blond locks askew and wiry, drenched with her sweat. "This is...ridiculous..." She panted. Her hoodie and pants were stained with dirt. The knees were beginning to tear. "How much longer...are they going…to come after us?"

"I don't know..." Madison slid her back down a tree. Her white pants had become green with grass stains. Her hands were sprawled out in defeat. "But I hope they stop soon." Eris held a hand to a tree, leaning forward, out of breath. "But they have to be getting tired, right?"

"I hope so." Sabrina slowed her breathing. "I'm too tired to run anymore." She fell to her stomach. "I wanna go to bed."

Eris shook her head sorrowfully, looked at the ground in shame. "Guys..." Her voice cracked, "I'm so sorry. I know this is because of me."

"Don't say that!" Madison blurted sadly. "You didn't ask them to chase us! Someone clearly has it out for you!"

Eris hugged her arms around herself, looking away from her friends. "And I dragged you guys into it."

"No!" Sabrina placed her hands to Eris's shoulders, startling her. "We chose to be part of this! You didn't do anything."

"But I-"

"But nothing!" Madison shot to her feet. "We're in this till the bitter end."

"Why?" Sabrina draped an arm around Eris. "Because we're your best friends!" She nudged a fist into Eris's shoulder.

Madison approached Eris with a smile. "Sabrina and I knew the trouble we'd get into the moment we met you." She wrapped her arms around Eris's waist, bringing her into a hug, "We'd face Osama Bin Laden if it meant staying with you." Sabrina snuggled close, joining Madison in the hug.

A tear rolled down Eris's cheek. Never did a person have a better group of friends. She draped her arms around her friends and brought them in for a hug. "Thanks guys."

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Hudson, hands behind his back, paced from one end of the roost to the other. Dawn was on the approach. No word had been heard from Eris. Goliath wasn't back. Elisa may have abandoned him or tricked him or devised some sort of human trick. As far he knew anyway. He didn't know Elisa very well and his opinion of humans wasn't exactly on the level of confidence. But he did know he steadily grew worried for Eris. Sure she was at a friend's house. That was a norm back in the middle ages. But he was still unnerved. Didn't Eris have one of those…communication contraptions? The ones like…homing pigeons only there's no pigeon. Just a weird rectangular box.

"Pah!" Hudson would dwell on that later. Right now he wanted to know why no one had returned home.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Lexington crawled over to Hudson.

"I'm sure of it, lad." Hudson reassured him confidently. "Goliath is tough. And Eris should be back today."

"I hope so." Broadway slumped to the ledge. "I like Eris. I'd hate for her to not come back."

"Aye." Hudson rumbled. "So would I."

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

"I SPOTTED ONE! I'M IN PURSUIT!"

Eris ran for her life. The tip of a low hanging branch cut her cheek. Jumping over bushes, diving under branches, sliding on slippery strips of grass – the pursuing man mimicked her every move and drew closer every second. She pulled a branch back and let it fly. The commando chasing her ducked, narrowly evading. Eris twisted around, trying to get back into her run. The commando then sprang forward. He rammed into Eris's back. The two rolled over the ground to a halt and he pinned Eris's hands above her head with one hand. "GOTCHA!" He boasted.

"GAH! AH! LET GO!" She struggled. She kicked her legs. He wouldn't move.

The commando drew his pistol and struck the side of Eris's head. A full daze filled her head. Her vision blurred. Doubles of the man circled in front of her. Her struggling stopped. "Squad 2 converge on my position." He ordered over his helmet com. "I have the Xanatos girl."

"_'Affirmative. ETA 60 seconds._'"

The commando put the gun to Eris's forehead. "Now just sit tight, Little Lady." He drew the hammer back. "This'll be over soon."

A hard _THWACK _connected with his head. His gun fell to the ground. The man collapsed to the grass. A horrible ringing deafened his ear. Shaking off the daze, he glared back, growling through gritted teeth. A stick swatted the man off Eris. Madison, drawing the stick back, squared her feet. "Try me on for size!" She challenged defiantly.

"With pleasure!" The man cracked his neck, shaking off the hit. The tip of the stick hovered a few feet away. Madison swayed the stick in front of her, keeping him back. The commando chuckled with a menacing smirk. He edged closer...closer...he dropped down and swept his foot. Madison stabbed the stick to the ground. The commando's foot connected. A horrifying snap was heard. Madison pushed off the ground, pole-vaulted forward, and smashed her feet into his face. The commando crashed into the trunk of a tree. Madison wrenched the stick from the ground and held it in front of her, daring the man to get up. And got up he did. The splintered stick end was ready.

"I'd stay down!" Eris warned, savoring the man's pain. "She fences!" Madison suppressed a smirk.

"You little bitch!" He snapped, ignoring Eris's warning. A hand clamped to his pounding head. "You'll pay for that!" His free hand reached for the gun, "You'll pay-" Madison stamped her foot on his hand and the gun. "GAH!"

"You MEAN," She drew the stick back, "GUN TOTING, LEECH!" The stick cracked his helmet.

The commando fell to the ground. The struck cracked on his back, face and legs several times. He then fell unconscious. Eris shrugged her hands, "I warned him."

Madison exhaled heavily. The adrenaline pumped nerves cooled off. Her fingers trembled, tightening and loosening on the stick. A hand latched on to the stick. "Easy, now..." Eris guided the stick, coaxing Madison to calm her guard. "Calm down. He's done." Madison exhaled with relief. Eris knelt and scooped up his hand gun. It was empty. The bullets were spent. The heavier gun was full. She took out the magazine and scattered the bullets. "Remind me to never piss you off." Madison giggled.

"There you guys are!" Sabrina gasped. Her foot tapped the unconscious commando. "What happened to him?"

"Madison's fencing lesson."

"Ah. Nice." Madison blushed. "But we need to go. I saw three more of those guys coming."

"Then let's go!" Eris grabbed Madison by the wrist. "We need to get out of this park!" Madison ran after Eris. Stick still in her hand. Sabrina tapped the commando on the helmet. The ground swallowed him up. Sabrina bobbed her head, proud of her work, and ran after Madison and Eris.

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

"A status report, sir." Owen announced upon entry. A stack of papers were clenched in his hand.

"Oh good." Xanatos spun around to his desk. "Good or bad news."

"Depends on your point of view." Owen forewarned. He fixed his glasses and read the report given. "Detective Maza and Goliath are in the wind." He quickly summarized for the sake of convenience, "Goliath was struck with a tranquilizer dart, but managed to escape with Detective Maza's help. Squad one is pursing them. Squad two, on the other hand, is having some difficulty."

"How so?"

"Eris, Ms. Spellman, and Ms. Harlow are still on the run. They have evaded Squad two. But they are still in pursuit."

Xanatos leaned in on his elbows, holding his intertwined hands under his chin. "What else?" He asked, knowing there was more.

"One of the squad members reported rocks _popping from the ground like firecracker bullets._" He read back verbatim. "Ms. Spellman is rather fond of that trick."

"And she is a talented witch." Xanatos added proudly. "Obviously she ensured Madison didn't see." Xanatos and Owen were all for keeping secrets. Especially Eris and Sabrina's. In other words, they knew Madison was blissfully unaware of what Eris was. And they planned to keep it that way until circumstances deemed otherwise.

"Ms. Harlow's lack of magic has not hindered her," Owen announced, commending the young girl. "It appears Ms. Harlow subdued one of the men with a stick." Owen stated with a hint of humor.

A skeptical brow shot arched, "A stick?" He droned.

"Cracked his helmet."

Xanatos gaped in utter shock. "How the Hell did she do that?"

"Ms. Harlow is quiet skilled – in her own way. She was captain of the Tennis Team in middle school and is now captain of the fencing club since her freshman year."

"In other words she has quite the upper body strength." Xanatos snickered under his breath, "Sabrina the witch, Madison the fencing and tennis expert, and now gargoyles." He shook his head, "Eris sure has an interesting troupe of friends, doesn't she?"

Owen nodded with a smile, "Indeed."

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Two commandos parted bushes with their guns. Four others scoured the trees. The rest were spread out, scouring the trails and the known roads. A squirrel dropped an acorn on one of them. Its little head almost got shot off. It ran into its home with food in its cheeks. A loose dog barked, startling three of them. The dog picked up a slab of meat it found and ran off. Any sound they heard was perceived to be the three girls, or the creature they chased carrying the woman. Capturing these individuals was proving to be more difficult than it needed to be. Tracking them down was tedious enough.

Sabrina crouched under a bush, lying flat on her stomach. The boots of the commandos stalked past her. Did she see three commandos? The same one? She didn't know. Things were blurring together. It was almost the next morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep. But she had to press on. She needed to make it to the main road and back to the city. Only hen would she and her friends be safe.

Madison his herself behind the trunks of trees. Commandos would walk right past her. A couple of times they came close to discovering her hiding places. Madison lost count as to how many times her heart rose to the brink of bursting. When scouring for escape routes, she grew comfortable in her spot and start to nod off. She pinched her arm or leg sharply, forcing herself to stay awake.

Eris trapped herself in a tree. She watched from on high, keeping the commandos in her sights. There were...ten of them. All heavily armed. At best Eris and her friends were able to move five feet every five minutes before having to duck for cover again. As far as she knew, they were nowhere near the city limit or Goliath. Running like this wasn't going to cut it. They needed to fight back. But Sabrina and Eris couldn't risk exposing their magic to Madison. For Eris, it was bad enough Madison was part of her... Heiress life. If Madison becomes aware of magic, Eris fears an all new danger will present itself. But she's rather expose her magic than lose Madison to gunfire.

_'Ring-ring-ring!'_

Two female commandos and one male commando heard the sound and stopped. Eris and Sabrina froze. Their hearts sank into their stomachs.

"Uh-oh!" Madison slapped a hand to her pocket, muffling the ring. The three women stalked toward the sound. Madison scrambled and took her phone out. "It's my mom!" She panicked. "I'm doomed!" THEY were doomed. They've been out all night! No one knew where they were! Well , they were supposed to be at Madison's for a sleep over. BUT THEY NEVER GOT THERE!

"Damn!" Eris bit her thumb. The three commandos were getting closer. Madison scrambled between answering or ignoring the call. Did she answer and face the music? Did she hang up and ignore it? Or did she allow it to ring and go to voicemail and risk getting caught? Eris looked to Sabrina. Sabrina glanced back. She nodded firmly. Eris returned the nod. "Answer it!" Eris urged. "We'll take care of these three." Eris jumped from the tree and into the bush beside Sabrina. The two saw the three commandos and ducked to the ground. They shuffled along, hoping to meet them in the middle.

"He-hello." Madison answered fretfully. _'I'm so dead.'_

The ringing disappeared. The woods became eerily silent. But the three squad members pressed on in the direction they heard the noise from, spreading out to cover a large area. Eris pressed her back to a tree. Sabrina crawled along the ground.

The two women moved towards Sabrina. Their heavy boots trudged on either side of the bush she hid under. The crunch of the grass sent jolts shooting up her spine. The clanking of their guns against their uniform made her heart jump. How close they were; she dared not even breathe. Her palms lied flat on the bed of grass. The two women came within inches of her hiding place. "'Fuge insidiis Veneris.'" **(**_Venus Fly Trap_**) **The grass crackled.

The women felt the ground vibrate at their feet. They glanced down. Grassy mouths sprouted on either side of each girl. "AH!" They screamed. The mouths closed around them and dragged them underground. They dropped into the sewer, covered in mud and now waste.

Back up top Eris shuffled about the trees, hugging close as she watched the male commando approach her position. She twisted around, pressing her back to the trunk. The commando appeared right beside her. She bit her lip and placed a hand over her mouth. Her breathing stopped. The commando started to turn around. Eris shot a hand forward, covering his mouth. Her leg wrapped around his. She pushed back, tackling him to the ground. "OBLIVIATE!" A silent boom pulsed from her palm.

The commando's body jerked. A horrific, soul shattering pressure squeezed his heart, muscles, and mind. Then he went limp. Eris slowly removed her hand. The commando's head fell to the side. A trail of salvia spilled down his jaw. Eris holstered his back up pistol in the back of her pants. She emptied the magazine of the heavy gun and scattered the bullets. It was too big. It'd slow her down.

"Time to see if all of that target practice pays off."

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

"Okay, mom." Madison smiled elatedly. "See you guys when you get home." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket. "Phew!"

Sabrina and Eris ran up to her, all out of breath. "What's the verdict?" Eris asked apprehensively.

"Please tell me they let you off with a warning." Sabrina begged.

Swiftly she responded, "They...are...still going to be at work possibly until early the next morning and I was told to keep the slumber party under control." Madison grinned impishly. Sabrina and Eris's jaws hit the ground. Then they threw their heads back in a fit of laughter. "I know, right?" Madison giggled. "So what happened?"

"We're clear for now." Eris hoisted her to her feet, "But we need to make tracks now!"

Sabrina looked to the sky, then at her phone. "It'll be sunrise in a matter of minutes. We'll lose cover when that happens."

"Then which way should we go?" Madison asked. She lost track of which direction they were going an hour ago.

"Maybe..." Sabrina trailed off, "This way?" She parted a bush.

"_A-WOOF, WOOF, WOOF! GRR_!" A dog leapt from the bushes. Eris, Sabrina, and Madison staggered back. It crouched forward, baring its fangs.

The girls stood their ground, not moving an inch so not to spook him. Then Madison noticed something on the dog's neck. "What's that?" She pointed to a blinking red light. "It looks like a tracer."

"It is a tracer." Eris confirmed.

"Why would a loose dog have a tracer on it?" Sabrina questioned.

"It wouldn't." Eris stated.

"_Ugh_..." A sickened groan was heard from ahead.

"But the person who ditched it would." Eris ignored the dog and ran for the sound. "COME ON!"

"ERIS! WAIT!" Madison called after her. She and Sabrina ran after her.

**(:::)(:::)(:::)**

Elisa, tired and worn out from running all night, stumbled as she fought to support a disoriented Goliath. The large gargoyle was slumped over her. His arm hung limply around her shoulder. His legs gave in to the fatigue, tripping him as he fought to survive till he reached the castle.

A wound throbbed in his shoulder. A tranquilizer dart wound. Elisa and Goliath were being chased by the men who attacked Xanatos. They ambushed Elisa and Goliath during Goliath's tour of the city. The leader said they'd go after the others once Goliath was out of the way. They've been on the run ever since. The sedative held a heavy dose. Enough to maybe drop an elephant. Goliath may have been strong, but the more he moved the further along the sedative spread. Right now, it felt as if his body was made out of lead.

As they meandered along the paved park path, Goliath stopped, noticing it was becoming oddly bright. Hopeless dread gripped at him. Glancing back, he saw the light of dawn climbing up the skyscraper peaks. "Too late..." He murmured drowsily. "I'll...never make it back before sunrise..."

"Before sunrise?" Elisa repeated curiously.

Goliath pulled away from her. Elisa stalked closely, wanting to try and at least catch him should he fall over. "Helpless..." He fell forward, catching himself by placing a hand to a tree, "During the day..." His body trembled as he fought to stay standing. "No...defense..." He pulled himself into the bushes, obscuring his presence as best as he could before the encroaching sunrise touched the sky.

"I don't get it," Elisa edged into the bushes, "What happens at sunrise?"

Goliath couldn't stand any longer. He dropped to his hands and knees. "You'll see..." He slurred in defeat. His head hung loosely. The sun was catching up. The small rays peered past the skyscrapers. Goliath saw the top of the sun.

Elisa's attention got diverted by the sound of twigs snapping in the bushes ahead of her. Darkened figures were seen ducking and shifting in the darkness. "Goliath! We gotta move!" But when she glanced back at him he had been encased entirely in stone. She gasped in shock. Goliath went from flesh to rock? How was that possible? She knelt beside him. Her hands touched on his shoulder. Cold, hard stone. "Goliath?" She whimpered. "GOLIATH!" He didn't respond. What happened to him?

The bushes quaked again. Elisa stiffened. Goliath turned to stone and now she was on her own against the commandos. The bushes rustled violently. Elisa instinctively ducked behind Goliath. Hushed voices chattered. They were getting closer. Elisa reached behind her back. Her fingers curled around the grip of her gun. A foot stepped out from behind a bush. Elisa squeezed her eyes closed hearing twigs crunch. She clicked the hammer back.

"What is this?"

Elisa whirled around Goliath. "DON'T MOVE!" The barrel touched to a forehead.

"WHOA! ELISA!" Hands flew into the air, "IT'S ME!"

Elisa blinked confusedly. "Sabrina?" She gasped. Sabrina wriggled her fingers, giggling nervously. "What are-" Eris and Madison emerged from the brush. They gaped in surprise. "Madison? Eris?"

"Elisa?" Madison gawked.

Elisa holstered her weapon. "What are you three doing out here this early?"

"What are you doing out here?" Eris countered. Her attention immediately went to Goliath. "And with this STATUE?" She stressed. Again - Madison was ignorant of the...secondary life of Sabrina and Eris. But in this case, Sabrina was being kept in the dark as well. If either her or Madison learned gargoyles were in New York - or that Xanatos was connected to them - being Eris's friend would be cakewalk compared to the dangers they would face.

"The STATUE just appeared here. As for what I'm doing - I'm their officer," She swerved a finger between the three, "And I demand to know why three minors are out here in central park, covered in dirt and grim, at 6:00 in the morning." She scolded them. In truth she was worried out of her mind.

"Some commando's attacked us out of nowhere!" Madison hissed irately. "They stalked us to Belvedere Castle, and then chased us ALL NIGHT!"

Eris shrugged her hands, bobbing her head in agreement. "This is actually the longest we've gone without them appearing around a corner.""

"I know the feeling." Elisa groaned. "I've been running around this park all night trying to get away from the same people."

"What is this commando's week?" Sabrina scoffed.

"All of this started when those guys attacked Xanatos!" Eris snarled.

"Yeah. He mentioned the _'invasion'_ he and his people repelled." Elisa informed the girls. "Think they're wrapping up loose ends?"

"And having a Hell of a time doing it." Eris hissed.

"By the way," Madison pointed her thumb to the way they came, "We saw a dog with a tracer on it."

"That was me." Elisa admitted. "But if they found you because of it-"

"Not in the slightest." Sabrina assured her. "Eris noticed them late last night. They've been after us for some reason."

"Not _some _reason. _A_ reason." Eris stressed impatiently. "I bet daddy dearest knows why this is happening." She fumed. "And, ONCE AGAIN, he and Owen decided that it would be best to keep me in the dark!"

"They don't want you hurt." Elisa reassured her, knowing that feeling. "But the intent to keep you safe has failed." Madison's attention was drawn down the way. "You three are involved."

"And are about to be caught in the crossfire again." Madison quivered. "LOOK!" In the distance six familiar figures were seen stalking the paved road.

"THAT'S THEM!" Sabrina cried out.

"And there's one more than I remember." Elisa worried.

"Must be from the other squad." Eris stated confidently. "We took out four of them. Only six left."

"Six left with heavy weapons and closing in!" Madison panicked.

Elisa and Eris bit their lips. Their problems just got worse. Amazingly that was possible. If they run, their assailants will find Goliath and smash him. If they stick around, they're all dead. And Eris and Elisa weren't going to risk Madison or Sabrina. They were never supposed to be part of this madness in the first place. What will they do now?

**We'll find out next chapter.**

**Why? I'm tired.**

**Cya next time.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE REVISION!**


	4. Till Next Time

**Till Next Time (Revision)**

**HEERRE'S ANOTHER ONE!**

**(3)(3)(3)**

"Ms. Zelda and Hilda Spellman!" Xanatos greeted with open arms, "How nice to see the both of you!" He cupped their hands as he entered through the door to his office, shaking firmly. "Come in! Come in! Please!"

"It's good to see you as well, Mr. Xanatos." Zelda beamed admiringly. "How have you been?"

"Magnificent. And yourselves?"

"We can't complain." Hilda shrugged.

"I would assume so. Moving to Florida. An exciting venture for your lives."

Zelda sucked on her lips guiltily, bobbing her head solemnly. "I see Eris told you." She stated, knowing word would reach to Xanatos.

"She actually told Owen who told me." He corrected, trying to put a humorous pin on the conversation. "Either way...it breaks Eris's heart to be losing someone she regards as a sister, and two women who have been like aunts to her." He rested a hand on Hilda's shoulder, "And it saddens me that I'm losing two of four people whom I respect highly." Xanatos was good friends with both Madison's parents and Sabrina's aunts. A friendship born from Madison, Sabrina, and Eris's relationship.

Hilda blushed, giggling girlishly, "We're flattered." Her eyes fluttered. "But it's a necessary decision. Quigley needs our help. Plus job opportunity knocks. We need to answer."

"Too true." Xanatos embraced the tan skinned woman in a warm hug. "Take care of yourselves, ladies." He moved and hugged Zelda. "Fly safe."

"We will." Zelda promised, returning the hug. "By the by, have you been in contact with either of the girls? I can't seem to get a hold of Sabrina."

"Actually yes." Xanatos responded gleefully. "Surprisingly, the girls have decided to venture into Central Park this morning."

"This early?" Hilda gasped confusedly.

"They wanted to spend every last moment they can together."

"Will they be back before noon?" Zelda asked fretfully.

"Oh don't worry." He bobbed his had nonchalantly. "With the way things are going, those three will be back long before then."

**(3)(3)(3)**

The morning sun finally touched the sky. All of New York was coated in a warm glaze by the gentle rays. Blaring horns of cars stuck in traffic howled into the air. The people of Manhattan awoke to their alarms, rushing to get ready for work and hopefully beat the traffic. Some of them dread the fact they had to work on a Saturday. But it was money. And it was worth it to support their family. Unfortunately not everyone looked forward to the glory that is a Saturday.

"OH MAN!" Madison panicked, crouched in the bushes. "This is bad!" Her fingers were clawed into her head. The locks of hair stood on end, mangled and knotted by the gnarly fingers. "What are we going to do?"

"CLAM DOWN!" Eris barked. Sabrina moved in, wrapping her arms around the panicking girl. "Four are down, six are coming, and two of us are armed." Eris did the math in her head. "The odds are only in our favor if we stay calm." She informed her friends.

Glancing back, Sabrina peered over the bushes. Her teeth bit into her lip. The commando's swiftly approached their position. "Look, we need to do something and we need to do it now. Our friends are almost here."

"Looks like I'll have to make a run for it." Elisa proposed. The three teens flinched at the comment. Elisa continued, "It's the only plan we have!" She stressed, pleading they would understand. "They know me and Goliath were running in this general direction."

"So were we." Eris stated, hurt that Elisa was thinking of taking the heat. "We've all been chased to this general direction. If only one appears, they'll stalk after the others."

"What are you proposing?"

"We all make a run for it."

"What?!" Madison gasped. "They'll pick us off."

"Then let me and Eris provide back up." Sabrina urged. Madison shook her head, pleading for Sabrina to reconsider. "Eris and i can take care of ourselves." She directed at Elisa. Elisa was more than aware Sabrina and Eris were more than capable of defending themselves. "You and Madison can get away while we distract them."

"Sabrina..." Elisa shook her head worrisomely, "I don't know about-"

"Our friends are here!" Eris announced adamantly, announced. All eyes turned toward the road. "We'll argue later! Elisa, if you're going to do something," Eris pulled Sabrina deeper into the bushes, "Do it now."

Elisa watched as the men neared her position. She looked to Madison who was clearly scared out of her wits. But there was a gleam in her eyes that told Elisa she knew what needed to be done. She nodded her head, her brow furrowed, and rose to her feet.

Taking one last look at Goliath, Elisa joined hands with Madison and sprang. The commando's had seen them. Elisa and Madison ran into a random direction. The commandos moved to give chase.

"Our turn Eris." Sabrina hooted.

"A shame my powers don't work during the day." Eris reminded with a hint of boasting. For a reason beyond Eris's comprehension, her powers shut down during the day. She could feel that the power was still there, but she was unable to use it. But by night she was powered up. She was like a gargoyle. Only she didn't turn to stone.

"Good thing my sharp shooting skills make up for that." Eris sprouted from the bushes, aiming the handgun. The commandos lined up with her shot. Eris fired three bullets. All three hit the ground at their feet, bringing the commandos to a halt. "Oops." She giggled. "I missed." She grinned hungrily.

"Don't worry," A male commando chuckled. Three parted from the group, going after Madison and Elisa, "We won't!" The remaining three took aim.

"YIPE!"Eris ducked into the bush. Rapid clacks rapped from the guns. Bullets ripped into the bushes, casings spilling to the pavement. chunks of trees were ripped from the trunks.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The squad leader ordered. The shots halted immediately. The other squad members kept their fingers to the triggers. Not a sound was breathed. Carefully the bushes were watched.

'_Rustle-rustle_!' The gun hammers clicked. The squad leader narrowed his sights. A shadow moved into the trees. "THERE!" They gave chase.

**(3)(3)(3)**

Eris ran as far as she could into the thicket of trees. She slowed herself to a languid jog, running in place. Twigs snapped behind her. The commandos were seen pushing through the bushes. She smiled victoriously. "Tweet, tweet, TWEET!" Then she hid behind a tree. Sabrina, up in a tree, giggled impishly. She snapped her fingers. A buzzing pink orb formed in the palm of her hand.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The commandos walked beneath Sabrina. "We know you're out there, Little Heiress. Come out now or we'll shoot this entire forest into splinters." Eris poked around and gave the thumbs up.

Sabrina nodded back. She waited a few more seconds. The commandos stood back to back to back beneath her. Her wrist twisted. The ball rolled off her palm. It slowly descended like a feather on the breeze, falling in the middle of the three unsuspecting soldiers. The blades of grass touched the ball. It popped like a balloon. "HEY!" They screamed. A gooey adhesive splashed onto the commandos, netting them like caught fish.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"GET THIS OFF ME!"

"MOMMY!"

"Do shut up." The barrel of a gun rested against the mommy pleading commando. His cries died into a haired squeak. "That's better." Eris grinned demonically, drawing the hammer back. "Now are you two going to tell us why you're chasing us?" Sabrina dropped from the tree, approaching with a grim expression. "Or are you going to force me to pull this trigger?"

"You w-wouldn't dare!" The soldier trembled at gun to his head. "You don't have the-"

'POW!' Sabrina jumped The commando fell dead. A pot mark burned into his head. Smoke emanated from the roulette. "AAAAHHHH!" The remainign commando tripped over his own feet trying to get away. He cried out hysterically. His fingers dug the grass out of the ground as he tried to get away.

Eris stomped a foot on the soldier's hand. He cried out. Eris knelt down and put the gun to his chin. Sabrina stifled her cries under her hands. She staggered away. Her back pressed against a tree. Tears welled in her eyes. "Eris...no." She pleaded quietly.

"I may be an heiress," Eris hummed in a low drawl, "But I can assure you I have more blood on my hands than you have years in your profession." She brought the hammer back. Her grin widened, "Adding you won't deprive me of any sleep."

"Please don't do this!" The commando pleaded.

"Then answer me!" Eris barked. Her finger tightened on the trigger. "Who hired you?"

"We..." He trailed off. He exchanged fretfully glances with his dead partner. "I don't know!" Eris sighed, growing impatient. "It was a random hit!"

"I'm 16! Not stupid! TRY AGAIN!"

"Please!" The commando mainly begged to the gun at his forehead. "I know nothing!"

Eris's eyes narrowed. A hateful glow glimmered. "Then you're useless."

"No...NO!" Eris put the muzzle to the side of his head. "Please no!"

"Goodbye." She pulled the trigger. A loud pop startled nearby animals and brought Sabrina to her knees. The second commando fell limp. Another pot mark on another victim. "Hmph." Eris stood, holstering the gun in her pants. "Nice work, Sabrina." Eris sauntered to the quaking girl. "An emmy is in your future."

Sabrina, as if on command, stopped shaking and threw her head back, laughing heartily. "Glad you think so." She jumped up onto her feet. "The drama teacher said I had a flare for subterfuge."

"Indeed."

"You didn't do half bad either."

"Thank you!" Eris bowed. She popped the roulette out, admiring the rounds, "These blanks you conjured were fantastic." She smiled at the downed soldiers. They were snoring soundly. "The sleeping powder is beautiful."

"A quick jolt and it seeps right into the pores, knocking a person unconscious." She winced at the black bruising. "The pot mark is a little brutal."

"But necessary." Eris added with a shrug. "Now we need to find Elisa and Madison."

"I think they were heading towards the Picnic Gardens."

"Then let's go."

**(3)(3)(3)**

The Picnic Garden. A type of dining area for couples and families who want to immerse themselves in the center of Central Park. The soothing laps of the gently flowing stream brought peace and tranquility to visitors. There was a dock and boathouse just off to the side. It used to be where small boat rides were offered. But they were halted due to people jumping out and causing issues. Despite Central Park being enveloped by one of the noisiest cities in America, The Picnic Garden, shielded by thick trees, was protected from the sounds. Nothing but silence. _TAKKA-TAKKA-TAKKA-TAKKA!_ Well…almost nothing.

Madison and Elisa sprinted at top speed through the park, swiping low hanging branches out of their way. Panicked whimpers rasped from their throats. The three remaining commandos were right on their heels. The snap of the hammers rang in their ears. A flash of dread crawled over their spines. Unrelenting volleys of bullets ricocheted off the ground right at their feet. Madison nearly stumbled to a fall. Elisa caught her by the hand and dragged her into the bushes, off the beaten path. The commandos dove in after them, determined not to lose them again.

Elisa ran face first into a bronze statue, rebounding to her butt. "You alright?" Madison helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Elisa groaned. The bushes rustled. Heated mutters rumbled just a few feet away. "THIS WAY!" Elisa pulled Madison into the cluster of awning tables. The two split up, ducking under tables opposite each other.

The soldiers trampled the bushes entering the garden, their guns aiming in each direction. At first blush no one was present. It was too quite. There were no disturbances in the brush, irregularities in the water, prints in the grass – no one left the area. Their targets were still in the vicinity. The squad leader signaled with hand gestures for the female commando to take the left side and the male take the right. The leader and his second skulked down the middle, guns aimed and ready to fire.

Madison and Elisa had visuals on each other through the legs of the tables. Poking their heads above the tables, they watched as the approaching soldiers maneuvered for their positions. A commando glanced in Madison's direction. Madison ducked down, cowering under her hands. The sounds of the boots grinding on the stone grew louder with each step. The ground actually trembled. Madison's stomach bubbled. A lump lodged in her throat. A commando bumped a chair. The legs shrieked. Madison yelped, then immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. The commando near her stopped. Madison's heart sank. The commando oscillated his head, searching for the source of the yelp. When he saw no one topside, he wondered-

"OOF!" Elisa tackled him into a next door table. The other commandos heard the crash. Elisa drove a punch into the commando's face and then ran for the dock.

"AFTER HER!"

"YAAAHHH!" The three remaining soldiers twisted around. The legs of a garden chair smacked a male commando right upside the head. He collapsed on impact. Madison whirled around, tossing the chair. The two live commandos ducked. The chair collided with other chairs. Madison ducked into the little boathouse. Elisa wrenched her down to her side and away from the door.

"You know..." Elisa panted with smile, "You're a more primal than you appear."

"Fencing and tennis make me fierce."

A hail of bullets ripped into the wooden house. Elsa and Madison dropped to the ground, feet to the gunfire and heads under hands. Splinters rained from the walls and doors, catching in the cowering ladies' hair. Bullets disrupted from their line of fire bounced on the floorboards. Madison whimpered, practically crying. A bullet bounced off her head. Elisa draped an arm over her. Madison shuffled close.

The bullets came to a staggering halt. Clatters of shell casing hit the ground outside. A loud ringing pierced the eerie silence. Not even the wind whistled past the Swiss cheese boathouse. Elisa poked her head out from her hands. She slowed her breathing, decreasing the noise. Nothing. Madison, beside her, quivered like the rattle on a snake tail.

"Easy, Madison." Elisa pat her on the back. "I think they're done."

Madison steadily calmed down. Her body still trembled, but she managed to lean up. It was strangely quiet. So quiet...the trickling laps of river were like a roaring waterfall.

_Trickling?_ Madison questioned.

Something cold touched the side of Madison's stomach. Something wet. "Hmm...?" She placed a hand into the liquid and brought it to her face. It was rusty orange. But...it smelt weird. Not water. Madison looked to where the liquid came from. Gasoline tanks were leaking. "RUN!" Madison sprang to her feet. Elisa saw the leaking gas and darted after her.

Madison and Elisa ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The gasoline covered the wooden floor. The water was coming up. Madison and Elisa were right on the edge of the dock. They dove..._'KABOOM!_' The force of the blast grazed their feet as they splashed into the river. Planks of wood fell into the water next to them.

The two remaining commandos marveled at their handy work. The fire wafted into the air, cooking the wood to a crisp. "Well that takes care of that." The guy chuckled.

"Let's just make sure." The girl stalked for the burning dock.

Elisa and Madison emerged beneath a walkway, hugging the posts as they caught their breath. Gun shots. Explosions. Diving. They were exhausted. Boots on the boardwalk jolted their hearts. One of the commandos was skulking the surface of the water right over them. They shifted gently in the water, not causing so much as disturbance in the current. When the lady soldier's feet hung off the edge of the dock, Elisa and Madison reached up, grabbed an ankle. The woman wailed.

The waiting commando heard a splash and jumped. He ran to where he heard the noise. He gaped in awe. Madison and Elisa pulled themselves out of the river. They flopped to the grass like dead fish. Their chests rose and fell rapidly. The commando smirked and stalked over to them.

"You alright?" Elisa panted.

"A little water logged." Madison choked. "But I'm fine." _'Cli-click_!' Madison and Elisa flipped their heads back. A familiar machine was aimed for their heads.

"Ride's over ladies." The solo commando chuckled. His finger tightened around the trigger. Elisa raised her hands. A tear rolled down Madison's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Not without a kiss good night." The commando twisted around. Two fists nailed him in the head. Madison flipped onto her stomach, brought a leg up and swept it under his feet. The commando tripped and splashed into the river. The current carried the unconscious guard away. Elisa sighed with relief. Now she could finally relax.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Eris sniggered.

Madison plopped to her stomach. "Barely noticed you were gone."

"Sure you did." Sabrina rolled her eyes. A fit of laughter erupted between the ladies. Sabrina and Eris sat on either side of Elisa and Madison and rested upon the soft grass.

"What a day." Madison gasped.

"And it's only..." Eris checked her phone, "Seven o'clock."

"Deliver me." The two girls giggled. Loud snoring disrupted the laughter. Madison and Eris looked over to see Elisa and Sabrina fast asleep.

"They have the right idea." Eris folded an arm behind her head, turned onto her side ad closed her eyes.

"No kidding." Madison mirrored her. She snuggled comfortably in the grass when a sudden realization made her smile fade away. "Today's the day Sabrina leaves." Eris eyes opened deadpanned. She had nearly forgotten what with all the excitement. "Falling asleep...will make the time fly by faster."

"True..." Eris rasped. Her heart sank. "But...it's not a time wasted." Madison arched a bewildered brow. "We're here with her until those final minutes run out. In a way we're fulfilling our promise to her."

"I guess." A tear rolled down Madison's cheek. "It doesn't make me feel any better though."

Eris drew Madison into a hug, snuggling the girl's head under her chin. "I know." A lone tear fell down her cheek. "Me neither."

Five hours. Seems like a long time. But for the best of friends, Five years would seem like a sneeze.

**(3)(3)(3)**

A thicket of papers plopped on Xanatos's desk. Xanatos lifted a paper and reviewed the fine print with elation.

"I told you she would be fine." He bragged to Owen. "Sabrina the Witch, Madison the Fencer, Elisa the Detective, and Eris the Sorceress." He re-placed the paper back to the pile. "A dangerous group of young women."

"So it would seem." Owen agreed grudgingly, fixing his glasses. "Things still do not bode well should she learn of your involvement."

"Must you be the grey cloud in the clear blue sky?" Xanatos questioned, hurt by Owen's ever diligent cynicism. "Eris won't find out." He reassured him. Owen doubted his boss. "For as long as I can prevent it, Eris will continue to remain in the dark."

**(3)(3)(3)**

**Three and a half hours later...**

A tender hand shook Sabrina, "Sabrina..." A voice hummed. Sabrina shrugged the hand away, grumbling in her sleep. "Sabrina…" The hand shook Sabrina again. "Wake up, honey."

Sabrina's brow knit. She muttered under her breath, stirring from her slumber. Her blue eyes batted open. The bright blue sky blinded her for a moment. Two blurred figures hovered over her. The smiling faces of Hilda and Zelda beamed down at her. "Hey sweetie," Hilda greeted, noticing the sleeping Madison, Eris, and Elisa beside her, "Rough day?"

"You could…say that." Sabrina quipped in the midst of a yawn.

"Huh?" Eris stirred.

"Hmm…" Madison stretched her arms above her head.

"Morning girls." Zelda greeted. "Decided to spend the night out doors?"

"You could…say that…" Eris nearly fell back to sleep.

Madison rubbed her eyes. She saw how Hilda and Zelda were dressed for the tropics. Her shoulders slumped. "Is it that time?" She asked fretfully.

"Afraid so kiddo." Hilda answered woefully.

Sabrina sighed and sat up. Eris and Madison sat up with her. The three girls gazed at each other. Silently. Not a single word spoken. Yet…every single thought screaming in their minds could be heard. Time seemed to stop just for them. Elisa, Hilda, Zelda, the park – everything faded away. This was the last time they were going to see one another for god knows how long. No more three way calling, no more girls day out, no more sleep overs ending in chocolate sauce stuck in someone's hair. It…was all over.

"You better call…" Madison sniffled. "Call, text, Skype – something! You hear me?"

"Y-Yeah." Sabrina ran a finger under her eye. "And I'll send pictures! Lots of 'em!"

"Once a week! No wait!" Madison changed her mind, "Bi-weekly."

"Deal." Madison and Sabrina threw each other into a warm hug. Their hands caressed the other's back. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you more."

Eris scoffed under her breath, turning her head away. Sabrina was taken aback by the reaction. Almost hurt that Eris wasn't saying anything. Or even looking at her. "Once again," Eris began. Her voice trembled from trying to hold back her tears, "I have to say good-bye to someone I care about."

"It's not a good-bye." Sabrina reassured her, "It's a….Till Next Time." She turned Eris's head to her. The hazel eyes were glossy with welling up tears. "Florida's just a few states away. And if you find yourself missing me," She winked, "Just dream about me. Like you do your grandfather." Eris couldn't hold it back. Tears came streaming down her face. She and Sabrina shared one long lasting hug. Madison joined in. The girls whimpered and sobbed, wishing time would flow backwards so they could spend one more day together. But it was not so. The scene made the aunts choke up. Elisa – peeking through her eye lid – nearly cried as well.

As the girls parted, time went back into flow. Hilda and Zelda coaxed Sabrina along. The young witch glanced back at her friends. Their saddened expressions pierced her heart. "TILL NEXT TIME!" She shouted, waving goodbye.

"TILL NEXT TIME!" Madison and Eris shouted back. Sabrina vanished just around the trees. Eris and Madison's arms gradually stopped waving. In their hearts they felt Sabrina still waving. Still promising to meet again.

**Another one done! Another to come! Thanks for being patient guys.**


	5. The Witch of the Wood

**The**

**Witch of the Wood**

**_Little added OVA filler chapter. Why? Because I can. LOL! I hope you guys are enjoying the revisions._**

* * *

TIME TO RELAX! For five minutes. Unless the universe decided to grow a sense of humor and cause a catastrophe in the next five seconds. _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock –BRRRINNNG! _Okay! CLEAR! Everyone could relax! Bronx and Hudson hid themselves away in the TV room, hooked on the wonders of the talking picture box and curious as to how it fit all of those people inside. Reba. A very peculiar show. Yet entertaining. Goliath decided to take his Angel out for a late night flight. A chance to rekindle the flame of a burning love they feared they'd never experience again. He wished to show her the wonders of the land known as Manhattan. How the city lights gleamed so bright the impression of day lit up the night. Romantic stuff they missed out on for the last thousand years. Xanatos and Owen decided to use the present down time to catch up on some old paper work. Eris the trio, on the other hand, had other plans in mind.

"GRRR!" Talons edged a huge slab. "HRRMM!" Flakes of wood and stone sprinkled to the floor. "UGGHHH!" Broadway and Brooklyn lugged a bookcase out of the way. Lexington and Eris blinked in disbelief. A set of stone carved stairs descended into a corridor. Pitch darkness engulfed the slop a ways in. An eerie moan on the gently flowing breeze sent shivers down Lexington's spin.

"Told ya there was a breeze!" Lexington boasted.

The trio and Eris held themselves up in the library. True to form it was the quietest and homier place in the entire castle. Broadway raided the fridge, Eris brought five pitchers of raspberry lemonade, and Brooklyn and Lexington delivered their laziness. They laughed, they cried, swapped stories of their lives, the trio told Eris about a man and his motorcycle, Eris confessed about flooding New York. It was like the trio gained the sister they longed for and Eris got herself three new older brothers. Fun did not even begin to describe the time they had.

Lexington then grew curious about the number of books filled to the brim on the bookshelves. Wall to wall knowledge and fantasy. On his own he was learned how to use a computer. How hard could it be to figure out paper in between cardboard? As he inspected the bookshelves, a strange breeze brushed Lexington's cheek. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks. Running his hand along the shelves he searched for the suspicious breeze. It came from the bookcase second from the corner. He asked Eris if there were vents in the room. Eris pointed them out. There shouldn't be one behind the bookcase. Lacked sense. Eris, Brooklyn, and Broadway became interested…and the rest was history.

The trio and Eris were entranced by the tunnel. An air of mystery wafted from the darkened tunnel. The urge to venture forth into the unknown pulled at their wavering self-restraint. The adventure. The wonder. The mystery. Cheap Friday night novels had nothing on this.

"Did you guys know about this?" Eris asked suddenly.

"No. You?" Broadway countered.

"Not a clue."

"Should we close it?" Brooklyn pondered.

"Maybe we should investigate." Lexington stated. All four heads, in sync, glanced incredulously to one another, then back to the hole.

"It could be dangerous." Brooklyn mumbled. "So maybe we should close it."

"But if there's danger, shouldn't we do something?" Lexington countered. "For Xanatos's sake and ours."

"Yeah. I mean…" Eris trailed off, huffing and puffing, "A weak foundation, possibly, threatens our home." She took a sharp inhale of breath. Her tongue licked her dry lips. "And…someone could be down there."

"Or…nothing could be down there." Broadway proposed. "And that means," He displayed a foot long sub, "We can get back to eating." He ingested half the sub in one chomp. Crumbs and lettuce spilled to the floor.

"Alright…" Eris sifted a hand in her skirt pocket, "There's only one way to decide this." A quarter was pinched between her finger and thumb. "I assume they flipped coins back in your time."

"All day every day." Brooklyn exasperated.

"Okay, so," She stood by Lexington, "Heads we go in. Tails we close it."

"Deal!" Broadway and Brooklyn agreed. Lexington and Eris returned the nod. She placed the quarter on her thumb and flipped it into the air.

All eyes watched. The head and tail reeling. The quarter dropped. It skipped a couple times, then stopped. "HEADS!" Lexington and Eris high fived. Brooklyn and Broadway sighed. Surprisingly in relief. A cat like grin crept across Eris's face. "You guys wanted to go."

"Yep!" Brooklyn pushed her along, "Now let's go before we change our minds." Broadway and Lexington shuffled in after them, eager to see where the tunnel led.

"_Lumos!_" Eris tossed a hand. A ball of light materialized in the air. The light exposed several feet of the narrow stairway. The rest was still hidden in darkness. Broadway and Brooklyn moved the bookcase back into place. That way if someone walked into the library, hopefully, they'd be none the wiser about the secret passageway.

Centuries of cob webs riddled the low hanging ceiling. Spiders scurried into their hiding places. Dead moths were ensnared in the webs. Their wings worn, crumbling to dust with each sway the webs received from the mysterious breeze. Broadway's face blew right through one. He coughed and spat out the dust covered webs, nearly slipping down the next three steps. Mice and Rats hissed at the bright approaching orb. Tiny hairs stood on end on their backs. Their little fangs bared. Saliva dripping venomously. Their beady red eyes bore daggers. Brooklyn growled rabidly. His jaw snapped. The rodents screeched and retreated into holes in the floor. Eris jumped at seeing a boney hand lying precariously in the middle of the stairs. She shuddered at the thought as to who that poor unfortunate soul used to be. She prayed that wouldn't be them.

"Whoever was down here last seemed to die with whatever's down here." Eris quaked.

"Wouldn't' surprise us." Broadway stated indifferently. The passage guided the group to a spiraling stairway. "There were always outsiders sneaking into the castle through places like this. A few died when changes to the castle were made."

The orb circling the spiraling staircase revealed arched shelves dug out in the walls. "AH!" Eris jumped into Broadway's arms. Skulls of the deceased sat neatly like decorations. Centipedes slithered from the mouths and into the sockets.

"Or the guards would simply kill them right here." Brooklyn added grimly. "Decorated the halls with their skulls."

"That too." Brooklyn tapped his knuckles on the boney forehead. The skull turned to dust. Eris hugged closer to Broadway. "Let's keep going." He sauntered on, still holding onto Eris.

Eris put her hands together and stared to the sky, "Whoever's listening, thank you for allowing me to be born a thousand years after these tragedies."

"AW c'mon, Eris!" Broadway grinned impishly. "You must have been dying to be a princess when you were a kid."

"Actually I always wanted to be knight."

"Shining armor knight?" Lexington beamed.

"Yep."

"Well you're good with a sword." Brooklyn commended, placing a hand to her shoulder. "You would have been great." Eris grinned giddily. "Except now you look like a princess." Moment killed. Eris, deadpanned, shifted attention to Broadway. He grinned debonairly. Eris wriggled out of his arms and proceeded down the steps, cheeks flushed. Broadway groaned dismally.

Lexington rolled his eyes, shaking his head derisively. Those three acted so ridiculous. He didn't get it at all. At least didn't want to. "Huh? Look!" He ran ahead. "I found something!" Brooklyn grabbed the floating light and ran after him. Eris and Broadway took their time, but eventually saw the fuss. Lexington ran his talons over a worn out wooden door. Splinters caked in dust trickled to his feet. "I can't find a door handle."

Brooklyn tossed the orb back into the air. He searched the door with the youngest gargoyle. Perhaps it was the lack of light preventing him from opening the door. Not so. "That's weird." The door really didn't have a handle. He and Lexington pushed. The door didn't so much as jiggle. "Won't budge. What kind of door doesn't open?"

"Maybe there's a secret switch." Eris searched the walls.

"I have a key." Broadway distanced himself. "CHAARRGE!" Brooklyn, Eris, and Lexington dove out of the way. Broadway's shoulder connected to the door. It bent it. But it didn't break. "HUH?" The door bounced him back, sending him flying into the stairs with a loud _CRASH!_ The stone stairs broke under him. "Uh…never mind." He groaned dazedly. Eris and the other two laughed halfheartedly. A good effort. But he got an F for lack of succession.

"Now about that secret switch." Lexington chuckled.

"There is no secret switch!" An elderly high voice exclaimed. The four froze. "And there is no knob or handle." Frightened glances exchanged between the younger fighters. "There is a magic word, however."

"Okay, seriously." Brooklyn grumbled nervously. "Which of you is saying that?" The three raised their hands and shook guiltless heads. Brooklyn arched a confused brow.

"I am, junior! Turn around!" The four did. Brooklyn's beak touched a warted nose. "Howdy!"

"AHH!" Brooklyn flew into Broadway's arms this time. Lexington and Eris sat petrified to their spots. Stares trained on the cackling door.

"AHH-HEE-HEE-HA-HA! OH THAT ONE NEVER GETS OLD!" A…FACE?! There was a face! In the door! Part of the door! WHATEVER! EITHER WAY! Plastered dead center on the handle less door like a mantel decoration – made out of the same worn wood – was the face of an elderly old woman. A carved cloak hood donned her head. Smooth locks of hair protruded from the bottoms of the hood for the sake of appearance. And her nose. It was long! Three warts! Maybe four. There was one at the tip that could have been a wart, or maybe a chip of something. Never the less! The face of an old woman was melded with the door. AND SHE WAS TALKING! DOORS DON'T TALK! Unless they come from Wonderland.

"What'cha starin' at, ya Lilly-livers?" The woman cooed, mocking them. "Ain't y'all ever seen a head buh-fore?" Her voice reminded Eris of Granny Smith. Sounded just like her. The shrill drawl, the nonchalant humor. _If she starts screaming 'the zap apples are comin'' I'm gonna geek out._

"Y-Yeah!" Lexington coughed. "Attached to shoulders, a neck, and the rest of a body!" He gestured, stressing his bewildered shock.

"A head on a door is a first for me too." Eris added dumbly. She needed to say something.

"HMPH! Young folks these days! Surprised by everythin'!" The head spat a dust bunny, nailing a cockroach and killing it. Lexington and Eris, then, scurried over to Brooklyn and Broadway. Lest they end up like that roach. "Why I remember a time where my kind were a dime a dozen! Now the best we get are movies of girls fallin' down rabbit holes or monsters enterin' the human world through kids closets!" The trio and Eris were unsure how to respond to that. Main reason: THE FRICKIN DOOR WAS TALKING! TO THEM! IN COMPLETE SENTENCES! "HEY!" The four snapped out of their dazes. "Didn't yer mommas ever teach ya its impolite tuh stare?" She reprimanded. "And not even introducin' yer-selves! WOOSH! You young folks sure know how to put proper ethics and etiquettes in the back of yer minds!"

"Oh right!" Lexington sprang to attention. Nervously he motioned a hand. Eris and the other two snapped to attention. Beads of disturbed sweat ran over their brows. The wooden witch arched a brow. She's waiting… "Uh…" He dumbly touched a finger to his chest, "I'm…Lexington. This is Broadway," He waved, "Eris," She bowed shortly, "And Brooklyn." He chuckled weakly.

"Interestin' names, whippersnappers. Very creative." Eris and The trio felt warmth flutter in their stomachs. "BUT YER ALL STILL RUDE!" They cringed. Moment gone. Kids being reprimanded by grandma. "ESPECIALLY YOU!" She roared at Broadway. He stiffened. "YOU ATTACK ME LIKE A BULL AFTER A RED WAGON…" Dust exhausted from her nostrils, "AND YA DON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE?"

"Oh…right… um…" He scratched his head, thinking for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

The door head huffed gruffly. "That'll work." She granted. "Given yer states of shock-n-awe, I guess I can't expect much."

Eris raised a hand like a timid student, "Yes, sweetie." Her voice suddenly tender and sweet.

"What's your name?" She asked dumbly.

The woman smiled tenderly, pleased to know someone cared about her. "I am known as Attea, the Witch of the Wood." She narrowed her eyes curiously to the gargoyles and Eris. "I know of you three. Yer the gargoyles of Scotland from a thousand years ago."

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway gaped in surprise. "You know us?" Brooklyn asked animatedly. Attea nodded. "Wow…"

"H-How old are you?" Broadway asked bluntly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"1,110 years." She answered proudly. "Goin' on 1,111 tomorrow." Broadway gawked at the door in amazement. Attea sniggered under her breath. That expression never got old. "And you…" Her expression hardened. Eris tensed, "I sense a great power within you. One beyond the boundaries of man."

Eris swallowed a rigid lump. "I'm…a…sorceress so-"

"You misunderstand, child!" Attea interrupted sternly. Eris flinched. "Sorcery – however extraordinary it may be – is still bound to the world of man." Her beady stony eyes narrowed sharply to the edgy teen. "The power I sense in you traverses beyond that." Eris shied away from the Door Witch. A power that goes beyond the human world. _How does she mean?_

"So how long have you been here, Attea?" Brooklyn questioned, breaking Eris from her trance.

"Since that damned Arch Mage trapped me here a thousand years ago!"

"ARCH MAGE?!" Eris gasped.

"That's who put you here?!" Lexington gasped.

"Ya make it sound like someone moved me like half-bought property and pinned me up, youngin!" Lexington gritted his teeth timidly, shrugging his shoulders. "There I was, prime and ready to enjoy an evenin' by the lake in what humans now call New Zealand, then Arch Mage appears out of nowhere with a book in hand." _The Grimorum. _The trio and Eris thought. "That wannabe, fifth rate, rag wearin' archaist captured me at my weakest and sealed me in this door! Somethin' about needin' a fool proof, unpickable, uncrackable, and unbreakable security in case some princess and her King Uncle find it."

"And you've been down here ever since." Brooklyn concluded solemnly.

"Aww…" Eris walked over and hugged the wooden witch gently, "I'm sorry, Ms. Attea." She sniffled.

"Daw I don't need yer pity." Attea replied stingily. Secretly she appreciated the sentiment. "Unless one of ya has that book and the spell he used against me," A light bulb dinged over Eris's head, "Yer sorrows and woes a nuthin more than pretty words."

"Ms. Attea, what's behind your door?" Eris blurted.

The witch and the trio raised confused brows. "'Scuse me?"

Just…go with me on this!" She begged. "What was so important the Arch Mage stuck you to a door?"

"His…workshop. Why?" She wondered perplexedly. "But it's not there anymore."

"What happened to it?" Broadway exclaimed.

"The Arch Mage destroyed it when he got kicked out. Nuthin but rubble is in here now."

"PERFECT!" Eris bolted up the stairs. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

"WAIT! Ugh…" Brooklyn gaped absentmindedly.

"Where in the hoo-hey is she goin'?" Attea asked impatiently.

* * *

Heavy, trudging footsteps stomped into the Grand Hall. A shadow glided by the antiquities decorating the wall. The reflection of the Gargoyle-ess appeared on the glass case protecting the Grimorum. Her talons caressed the glass lovingly. Her touch extended past the cold glass. The sensation of the worn leather, the feel of the dried bindings – the days when that book was once in her grasp fresh in her skin. The smell of the decayed pages never left her nose. The hunger lusting for the book just beyond the confines of the glass radiated in her jet black orbs. To hold that book…to unleash the devastating power contained…pleasant tingles tickled her.

"Ahem!" The Gargoyle-ess whipped around. Eris stood behind her. Arms folded and eyes trained in a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded to know, seeing as the Gargoyle-ess practically had her claws digging under the case. Eris is not the type to become testy at the snap of a finger. But when it came to the Grimorum…no one but her and those she permitted were allowed to touch it. That included Goliath's little trophy angel. Especially her.

The Gargoyle-ess cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Forgive me, Miss Xanatos." She turned completely away from the Grimorum, hands to her sides. "This book is a significant part of my past. I could not help myself."

"Well please help it." Eris stormed for the Grimorum. Piercing glares exchanged as she and the Gargoyle-ess crossed. Eris didn't understand the reason, but there was an air about the Angel of the Night. _Dark…evil…hateful._ Shivers ran down her spine. The chills vanished when her fingers removed the glass and grasped Grimorum. "The last person who touched the Grimorum last their hands to 10th degree burns." A less than bright half smile appeared on her face, appearing to lighten the mood. "Unless you wish to embrace Goliath with nubs," She pat the back of her palm on the cover, "Be sure to tread carefully."

The Gargoyle-ess bowed her head gratefully, "I thank you for the warning." She smiled. Eris sauntered past the lady gargoyle and exited into a hallway. The female gargoyle's smile instantly vanished. Replaced by a hateful scowl. "You tread carefully, little sorceress." She growled forebodingly. "Soon this castle and that book will be mine again."

* * *

Brooklyn and Broadway leaned lazily against the walls opposite each other. They flicked thickly packed dust bunnies back and forth. Lexington lied on his back, counting the cracks in the ceiling. Attea counted along with him, losing count after 500.

"I'M BACK!" The three and Attea gawked to the stairs. Eris stormed down the stairs, book under her arm. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up by…something." She didn't want to mention running into the not so angelic angel. It would just cause problems. Maybe. "Attea? Is this the book you spoke of?"

"OH!" Attea gasped. She ogled the Grimorum in utter shock. "I can't believe it! That's it! How do you have it?"

"That's a different story." She quickly waved off. The pages of the Grimorum revealed themselves to her. "Do you remember the spell?"

"Yeah…" Attea trailed off, thinking for a moment, "Somethin'…in Latin. But it definitely said, _bind the one whose blood is tied to the wood._"

"Tied to wood…tied to wood…" Eris repeated, sifting through the book. "Oh! Here it is!" The trio huddled around her. Not sure why. Reading wasn't exactly a skill they possessed. "The spell of anchorage."

"THAT'S IT!" Attea confirmed excitedly.

"It says here that, The Spell of Anchorage can physically bind any one person to a surface."

"Does it say how to free them?" Lexington pressed.

"Yeah…" She squinted, hoping she was reading it correctly. "It depends on the person sealed."

"Great." Broadway groaned. "Results may vary situation."

"For humans – give a kiss. Warlocks – douse in sacred water. Sorcerers – clap three times and sing a hymn. Witches," She froze, becoming confused, "That's weird."

"What?" Attea grew anxious. "What is it?"

"It says to knock on wood and click your heels three times." Attea gaped in skepticism. Was that really all it took?

"At the same time?" Brooklyn asked.

"Not sure." Eris handed the book the Broadway. "But we're not going to find out by standing here." Eris approached Attea. Her expression was stern. Confident. Attea felt hope rise within her. The trio backed to the steps, giving her room. Closing her eyes, Eris quieted her mind. The whirr of the moaning breeze touched glided by her ear. The scurrying feet of the hidden rodents and insects trekked her skin. The beat of her heart, the sighs of her breath – Everything opened itself to Eris. The power within her grew. Eris's eyes flared open. A complete glow of crimson engulfed them. The trio flinched back. Attea furrowed her brow, humming in impression. Eris reached a hand out. **(1) **"_Ex imperio meo solvo te tenetur naturae ligno._" A white wriggling glow coated her hand. **(2)**"_Liberi vestri cruciatus._" The same glow coated her ankles and feet. **(3) **"_Ut faciam voluntatem tuam_." She clacked her heels three times. Three sharp shockwaves resonated, scrolling up Attea's door body. A pleasing tingle reverberated within her. Eris completed the spell and knocked three times. The knocks echoed shrilly. The wooden door jiggled flimsily like gelatin. "Ugh…" Eris dropped to her knees, exhausted.

"GRR!" Attea winced in pain. The white glow slithered between the creases. "UGH…GAH…" She gritted her teeth. The pain was becoming unbearable. The glow snaked its way throughout the cracks in the wood. Powerful pulses throbbed, widening the cracks. "GYYYAAAHH!" Attea howled in agony. The cracks opened wider.

"ERIS!" Brooklyn screamed, backed away. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I…I DON'T KNOW!" She panicked, staggering away. "Nothing like this has ever happened!"

"AAAHHH!" Attea screamed. Her eyes and mouth filled with the white glow. "IT…HURTS!"

"ATTEA!" Eris cried desperately, moving toward her.

"NO!" Broadway grabbed her arm. Attea's door body started to protrude outward. The glow brightened to its maximum, covering the walls in its light.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Lexington leapt up the stairs. Brooklyn and Broadway grabbed Eris and dragged her up the stairs. The four hugged tightly, hiding just beyond the curve.

Attea, despite the pain, smiled warmly. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank you, child of the gods."

Seconds later there was a loud pop. A violent shockwave gust throughout the tunnel. Splinters basked in light exploded halfway up the stairs, ricocheting off the walls. A few stray splinters stuck to Brooklyn and Eris's hair.

A ringing tolled in the ears of the cowering trio and Eris. An eerie silence engulfed the tunnel. The four parted slowly from one another. Tiny slivers over wood riddled the stairs. A few pierced the stone walls like darts. Broadway and Lexington cautiously peered around the corner, then stepped down the stairs for Attea. Meanwhile Brooklyn and Eris dusted the splinters from their long locks.

"That was certainly something." Eris groaned.

"No kidding." Brooklyn plucked a splinter from his ear. "Let's never do it again."

"Deal."

"GUYS!" Broadway cried out. "GET DOWN HERE!" Brooklyn and Eris ran for the panicked gargoyle. Arriving at the foot of the stairs Brooklyn and Eris came to a dead halt. They gasped in shock. Attea…the door…it was gone. Nothing was left but an arch way blocked by debris and stone, like she said before. "Where the heck did she go?"

"Heck if I know!" Eris exclaimed just as confused. "I just cast the spell."

"Do you think it worked?" Lexington questioned, hoping a yes would be the response.

"Well it didn't not work." Brooklyn replied. "Maybe she disappeared in the light."

"I hope that's the case." Eris muttered, massaging the back of her head nervously. "I really don't want Owen finding out I blew someone up."

"Huh?" Something on the floor caught Broadway's attention. "Check this out." He knelt down. His hand scooped up a handful of…dust? No. that wasn't dust. At least not ordinary dust.

"Attea…" Eris breathed.

"She turned to dust in the light." Lexington stated woefully.

"That door was what kept her alive." Eris went on to explain. "Now that she's been released-"

"Time caught up." Brooklyn finished with a somber sigh. The four lowered their heads out of respect, honoring the now past Attea. A shame she did not receive the same luxury as the gargoyles. She would have made a wonderful tenant in the castle. And maybe even a better firmed.

Gathering her dust in a jar, Eris and the trio took the jar to the highest tower in the castle. The wind blew vigorously. Opening the jar Eris let the dust spill out. The wind carried the dust out and over the city, guiding it towards the ocean. As the dust vanished from sight, Eris prayed Attea lived her freedom in the new world, forever venturing out and exploring the transformed land, and watching over the world continued to grow. It was the least she deserved after such a long imprisonment.

_Freedom from torment. _Eris massaged her head gently. _I wonder if I'll ever be free of my torment as well._

**1- By my command I release thee bound by nature's wood.**

**2- Be free of your torment.**

**3- Do as thou will.**

**WEAK ENDING! Oh well. I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Disk Domination

**Disk Domination (Revision)**

**Let's continue revising, shall we?**

_**Chapter 2 revision. After Eris and friends leave the lobby.**_

**()(**

After the craziness in Central Park, Madison hitched a ride with a neighbor, Julian, who luckily drove by the park on his way back from a job interview. He lived five blocks from Madison, so he didn't mind giving her a lift. Although the real motive behind the offer came from Julian's crush on Madison. Otherwise he would have completely driven by with nothing more than a simple honk and wave. Regardless, Madison was too tired to protest. She hugged Eris, got in the car, and she and Julian drove off, disappearing into traffic.

Eris was going to ride the bus back to her home. Thanks to traffic being its heaviest in the morning, she'd get maybe…an hour's worth of sleep. Elisa was going to stay in the park until Goliath woke up. Lest some unsuspecting passerby stumbled upon him - a jogger or the comic book rejects - and did something to him. Smashing him to dust being the worst case scenario. Eris didn't mind. In fact she preferred it that Elisa stayed there. Not because she worried for Goliath. He could fall into a pit of poisonous snakes and she wouldn't care. Maybe. It was the heart pounding scolding she knew was coming the second she walked through the door. Not from Xanatos. From Owen. _Burr! _Owen's enraged face and third degree lecture - a true nightmare that would make Osama Bin Laden quake. Being tired wasn't going to grant her mercy. And boy it didn't.

Owen didn't waste a second. The moment the elevator opened – and before Eris could so much as twitch to step off – he was there, at the door, red faced, and fuming. _'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?' 'CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW WORRIED WE WERE?_' The list of tirades went on. Eris lost track as to how many times she apologized, and how many times she received swift THWACKS on the head. The lump on her head grew layers. He was mad. Understatement of the year. But accurate. If Eris didn't think it impossible, she was certain steam whistled from his head like teapot.

After a while Owen began to calm down. He cleared his dried throat. A finger adjusted his glasses to sit perfectly on the bridge of his nose. Then he fixed his suit and tie. Calm, composed, cool, and collected. Eris was in a safe zone. For now. Before she could apologize again, Owen hugged Eris close, burying her face into his shoulder. Eris thrashed about. Pushing away from him to no avail. He was suffocating her. His embrace was tighter than a snake's. Eris managed to get a breath of fresh air. But there was still the matter of Owen tightening his arms. "Please..." Eris stopped struggling, "Please don't ever scare me like that again." Eris's eyes widened. His voice...it was wavering. Moisture touched her shoulder. _Tears? _She glanced down. His body trembled. Eris found it difficult to believe. Owen's statuesque persona chipped.

"You were really worried. Weren't you?" She asked astonishingly. Owen is normally the typical deadpan, steadfast, honest, loyal, and obedient assistant Xanatos could ask for. Even more so he is diligent when it comes to caring and providing for Eris no matter the circumstances. He would dive off Mount Everest for a fortune cookie for her. It was rare - three blue moons rare - that his porcelain mask ever cracked.

"Of course I was." He was almost hurt by the question. "I know you have magic." That he made clear. The impending _but_ hovered. "But during…the day-" He stopped when Eris wrapped her arms around him.

"I know...I know." She soothed, massaging her hands on his back. "Catch 22 of my powers. No magic during the day." Eris was no slouch at hand-to-hand combat. She rivaled most men twice her size. Owen and Xanatos as the exception. She was…0 and 23 on Xanatos. Owen? It was better for her self-esteem not to mention the score. Be that as it may, Owen found it difficult to wean himself from seeing Eris as THAT little girl he helped raise. He is, in a sense, her brother. He was going to protect her. And he would do so until the last breath left his body. Possibly long after that.

"So tell me," Owen cheered up, meandering down a corridor with Eris skipping beside him, "What pray-tell happened that delayed you from returning home?"

Eris puffed exhaustedly. "You'll never believe it." She still couldn't.

Owen raised a skeptical brow, "Try me." He dared.

Eris shrugged and warned him to hold onto his glasses. She told him about the people that attacked her, Madison, Sabrina, and Elisa in Central Park. Sabrina and Madison were brilliant. Madison took down two of the commandos all on her own. Once with a stick and the second time with a chair. Fencing and tennis served her well. Meanwhile Sabrina shocked the heck out of them with a few magic tricks. Eris proved her marksman skills here and there. Her acting could scare Samuel L. Jackson. Elisa definitely earned her battle scars today. Drowning the lady commando in the river. Eris kept her magic on the DL due to Madison being around. Not to mention she hated relying solely upon it. Owen approved of her choice. He never showed it, but it worried him whenever Eris used magic. Once at a junkyard she attempted to execute a powerful, advanced spell. Something she saw in fantasia with the Mickey and Yensid bit. Let's just say the city got the quick bath it so desperately needed. No one was hurt. Thank goodness. However Eris became wary of her magic and paced herself from that point on. Expert spells were labeled with red post-its, intermediate yellow, novice green, children grade white.

"I know it is who you are," Owen started with an apologetic tone, "But I fear magic may tire your body out to the point where it pains you to breath." That is something Owen made a point to mention to Eris frequently to remind her that there is no shame in pacing oneself. But it was more than that. Magic demanded more than just fluid motions, fluent speech, and skill.

"I'm scared when it comes to magic as well, Owen. You, and Xanatos, both know that." The stamina it robs from the user. The mental toll it takes. The physical strain weighed on the body. Should she step incorrectly, there is a chance Eris could cripple herself. Mentally, physically, or both. A hefty price for attaining experience in the eldest of art forms. "But…" She touched a hand to her heart, "Not doing it feels like I'm neglecting a part of me. So I feel obligated to do it."

Owen understood. He didn't like it. But he understood. More than she would ever know. "Just don't let that obligation control you." He ruffled her hair, "Take it slow."

"Yes, Owen." She giggled.

Owen smiled back. "No go get some sleep. The gargoyles will most likely be keeping you up tonight."

"Going." She yawned and stretched her arms out, "G'night."

"Good night." Owen wandered in the opposite direction. When he rounded a corner his smile vanished. Xanatos waited for him. A bother expression furrowed his brow. "I trust that display served to your satisfaction."

Xanatos sighed heavily. "I wouldn't call it that." He mumbled disconcertedly. "But at least we know she and her friends made it out safe."

"Barely." Owen hissed.

"YES, OWEN!" Xanatos barked, growing impatient. "I'm aware of what _nearly_ happened." He turned on his heels, storming away, "You don't need to remind me!"

"Just remember the obligation left to you, MORTAL!" Owen's eyes flashed a different color. Xanatos stopped mid stride. "Should any misfortune befall her…" His fingers curled. Static slithered between the appendages, "The price you'll pay will bring the forces of the heavens down upon you." Xanatos did not respond. Nor did he bother to look at Owen. He continued down the corridor, and vanished through a door. Owen cleared his throat again. "And here I thought I was the prankster." He muttered to himself. "These flaring emotions," He sniggered derisively at himself, "They are the true tricksters."

**()(()()**

"Ugh…uh…ha…no…" Eris tossed and turned under the covers. Beads of sweat drenched her face. The pillow was soaked. "Get away…run…don't leave…HELP!" She screamed, pleading for…anything. _Screaming…chaos…fire…the night sky lighting up._ "Daddy…please…help me…DADDY!" _Strong arms carrying her…the land sundering…chasing her._ From the jewelry box on her desk, a golden light peered through the lid. "No…Get away…GET AWAY!" _A man with turquoise skin and white hair cackling, reaching out for her._"NO!" Eris flew forward. She panted hysterically. The glow under the lid died. Eris's head darted around. It was a room. Her room. She was home. In New York. "Oh gosh…" She placed a hand to her head, "Oh my…" Her head felt light. For that matter, so did her entire body. The muscles vibrated. Her hands felt weak. "That was scary." She fell back to her pillow. Her fears seemed to spill out of her as she stared up to the ceiling. All was well. Too well. "It seemed so real…" She hummed. "Avalon. I was there." She tried to recall the events of her nightmare before she woke up. Something for her to laugh at. "Hm. That's weird." She sat up again. She leaned on a bent knee, trying hard to think about the dream. "Why can't I remember?" The face. There was a face! The scenario. Avalon. THE ARMS HOLDING HER! _At least_, she wrapped her arms around herself, _I think someone held me. _It wasn't the Magus. Anytime she dreamt of him he came in clear. The arms holding her…they were warm…familiar. Why couldn't she remember?

"EGH! WHATEVER!" She leapt out of bed. "I need a shower!" She stormed for the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes. She slammed the door behind her. The shower turned on her trouble washed away into the drain.

It was an hour before sunset and Eris was rested and ready for the night to come. At least she hoped she was. Throwing on a long sleeve V-Neck beige top, black choker, black skirt and boots, and dashed for the study – the grand hall to be precise – to do a little bit of _studying._ She removed the glass from the Grimorum, opened the book, and started searching for a spell that would give her an edge during the day. If people like those commandos knew about the gargoyles, they would most likely come back. At ANY time.

"Ooh…" The spell she found, "The Magic Siphon," was listed as _'An intermediate'_ incantation. So says the yellow tab. "Activated by a self-made rune, or magical talisman, the Magic Siphon would allow the caster to take in another person or objects magic and use it as their own." Eris read aloud. Why didn't she know about this sooner? "Simply transcribe the symbols as seen on the page onto a slip of paper, speak the incantation, and then place the paper upon a person or thing and the magic contained will be absorbed into the rune. The wielder of the rune may, then, absorb the magic into themselves." Sounded simple enough. Easy even. "Oh wait." There was something written under the passage. "Warning - effects for both parties are temporary. Duration varies amongst users. Not to be used by unskilled archaist."

"Unskilled?" Eris hummed uncertainly. She wasn't…not skilled. But was she skill skilled enough to perform a siphon? "Let's hold off until that bridge comes." Always a good idea. Then she gazed at another spell: "The Locator wisp." Eris raised an intrigued brow. "A magical wisp of light which attaches itself to its intended target and emits a silent, invisible beacon." Eris gaped in amazement. This one seemed good. "Utilizing another object – compass, arrow, spearhead," Something with a point, "Speak the name of the person or persons intended to be tracked and the first wisp will soar leaving the second behind. Then simply attach the second wisp to the object and follow." Elegant, medieval, primitive – Eris liked it. And the best part is, it was so easy Madison could cast it. If she had powers. "Just speak a name huh?" Eris stroked her chin. The possibilities were endless. And it said persons. Meaning more than one. "I wonder…" _Creak! _"HM!" Eris whipped around. Crimson orbs burned into the room. "Hmm…" There was a shadow. Hallway just opposite the elevator. A gleam pierced the shadow. Head height. _Glasses? _Eris slowly returned to the Grimorum. Her composure failed. Wide and confused eyes pretended to skim the Grimorum. _Owen? _Eris folded a page, closed the book, and then accessed the note app on her phone. _No…He wouldn't watch me. Would he? _"Locator…Wisp…" She announced loudly, pretending to type. "Now to test it out." Eris left via another hallway.

Seconds later Owen emerged around the corner Eris spotted. Scanning the area he felt secure entering in. Cautiously he strutted for the Grimorum. He stretched his neck as far as it would go, trying hard to see into the hallway Eris exited into. Clear. Eris left the glass off the Grimorum. A common slip on her part. Owen noticed the fold in the corner of a page. Eris only did that when there was a page of interest. "Locator Wisp?" He repeated. He flipped the book open. He skimmed a finger down. Locator Wisp. Owen knit his brow. "Oh dear…" When his fingers touched his phone in his coat pocket, a shock of guilt jolted up his arm. None the less he dialed on his phone. "Sir…" He swallowed nervously, "A new spell has been reviewed for the arsenal." His voice wavered.

Unbeknownst to the assistant, a figure loomed in the shadows of a corridor just behind him. Crimson red eyes pierced the darkness.

"It may be possible that Eris can track us now."

At the mentioning of her name Eris emerged into the light. The crimson faded back to hazel. The urge to surprise Owen and play ignorant pulled at her. Instead she turned on her heels and went for the castle roof. Attempts to put the brief conversation in the back of her mind failed miserably. _Why would Owen tell dad about what spell I've learned? _Especially when he's never done it before. _Has he?_

**()())(**

Upstairs on the roof the gargoyles had just barley woken up. They stretched their arms above their heads, chips of their stone skin fell to the ground, and the glow of the moon washed over them. The sounds of the night city blared like an alarm clock. If they weren't fully awake before, they were definitely awake now.

Eris entered onto their roost, pleased to see they had a good day's sleep. "Evening, guys." She greeted gleefully.

Hudson beamed at her ecstatically. "Lass!" He gasped, rushing to her. "You're…You're safe!"

"Of course I am." She laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…uh…" Hudson scratched his head, flushed by his own concern, "You didn't alert, um, Owen to your whereabouts or check in with that number dial device."

She reached into her pocket and displayed the device. "My phone?"

"Yeah that." He snatched the phone. A new mystery on top of many. "How do you converse with people miles away with this little box?"

"That's beside the point." Eris snatched the phone back, smirking. "And it's also a lesson I'll teach you later." Folding her hands behind her back she leaned in, eyeing the gargoyle slyly. "You were worried about me, weren't you?" She teased.

Hudson's cheeks turned bright red. "N-No!" He coughed. "I was…um…" He trailed off. The three young gargoyles sniggered impishly.

Eris patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Hudson." She winked, "Next time I'll send a homing pigeon." Hudson's throat cleared. He turned away, blushing. Eris giggled at him. It was flattering having Hudson worry about her. It was like…having another grandfather in her life. She caught Brooklyn gazing at Goliaths sleeping spot worriedly. Night barely started. He probably hasn't left yet from the park. "Don't worry." She placed a hand to his shoulder. "Goliath's with Elisa. He slept in Central Park."

"That's good to hear lass." Broadway said with a breath of relief. "I just wish we knew how close he was."

An idea popped into Eris's mind. Their stone skin. "Maybe we can." She scooped up a piece of stone skin. Pointed…sharp. "I looked up a spell that allows me to find whoever I'm looking for. Shall I try it?"

"PLEASE!" Brooklyn and Lexington begged. Eris nodded and moved to the edge. She cupped the arrow shaped stone skin in her hands. Closing her eyes her senses opened. Her mind calmed. The night breeze whistled in her ear. "_Seek what is hidden. Find what is lost. Reveal them unto me._" A crimson glow ignited in her eyes. "_Quaero Wisp – Goliath._" A golden white light bloomed around the stone piece. The fur gargoyles and Bronx gasped in awe. A fuzzy gold ball split off from the white light, rocketing across the city. A trail of dust left its wake. The lingering white light levitated the stone piece.

"Now what?" Lexington asked anxiously.

"The deeper shade of gold it turns the closer Goliath is." On that note the white wisp shifted from white to pure gold in a blink. Bronx crouched dangerously. Growling rabidly. Eris laughed. "How do ya like that? He's coming." She pointed out to the horizon.

Brooklyn ran over to the edge. He had to squint, but the wings were distinguishable. "LOOK!" He blurted.

The lead gargoyle emerged from the darkness of night, neatly landing amongst his fellow gargoyles. "Welcome back lad." Hudson commended. Goliath nodded to him.

Eris smirked proudly to herself. "It works."

Goliath instinctively arched a perturbed brow. "What does?" He practically demanded.

Eris presented the still glowing skin to him. "I cast this spell that allows me to know where people are. Or at least the ones I choose." She walked closer to him. The gold glowing skin resonated with a now visible gold glow on Goliath's chest. The grey gargoyle ogled the light in disbelief. Or he felt violated. Most likely both. "After what happened last night, I thought it'd be best to have an idea where you guys are." She hovered a hand an inch from Goliath's chest. The wisp phased out and into her palm. "Now that I know it works I can add it to my list of 'Spells I can use.'"

The two glows died. Goliath tossed the skin then folded his arms, glaring the sorceress down. "How does this benefit us?" Obviously not impressed.

Eris cared very little if he was impressed. It wasn't her job to please him. "Peace of mind for whoever's left behind."

"We have no need for your services!" Goliath spat.

"Oh really?" Eris challenged. "Because I recall your friends her worrying sick about you!"

Goliath glanced to his clan. They tried to turn away and hide it, but Eris pegged them. "Correction." Goliath rumbled deep in his throat. "_I_ don't want your help."

"Good to know." Eris folded her arms. "Because I was helping them. Not you. YOU can fall into a ditch and never get out."

"Watch your tone with me, girl!"

"Or what, lizard man?" She faked a tremble, shaking her hands, "You gonna hurt me?" Goliath gritted his teeth at the blatant mock. Eris deadpanned, "You'll forgive me if I don't exactly care."

"I warn you, magician," He spat the word with such disgust, towering over her, "Do not cross me."

Eris stepped closer, not backing down. "Now are you mad at me? Or is this still about my grandfather is?"

Goliath leaned closer. "I just don't trust those versed in the arcane. For all I know it'll turn me to stone…AGAIN."

"Very petty." Eris stood on her tiptoes to match him. "And here I thought Gargoyles were above that."

A low growl rumbled in the back of Goliath's throat. "Be grateful I do not harm children."

Eris's hair wafted in her leaking kinetic energy. "Be grateful I don't smash you during the day."

A deep growl reverberated past Goliath's bared fangs. Glowing white eyes piercing the night. Eris fortified her stance. Slivers of the same kinetic power orbited her hands. Her hazel orbs glowing crimson red. Her leaking energy wafted her hair. Luckily someone cleared their throat, stopping the impending brawl. It was Owen. Xanatos wanted to see Goliath. Goliath and Eris exchanged one more glare, then he stomped off and with Owen. The seeping energy died from Eris as he vanished into the castle. She spat at the ground. "Sometimes I just want to teleport him to the bottom of the river."

"Do not worry lass," Hudson advised, putting a hand on her shoulder, "The lad just has to grow on ya first."

"I'll be old and wrinkly by the time that happens!" She hissed. Hudson chuckled and then stopped almost instantly. Eris's expression was serious. Her eyes flickered between red and hazel several times before her realized she did not jest. The daggers in her glare practically tore the corridor away. Was she hurt because Goliath didn't trust her? Or is it because Goliath kept besmirching the Magus? Perhaps a combination of both reasons. "These past few days have been weird." Eris changed the subject before Hudson could chime in. "First we're invaded, I'm having vague dreams, Elisa and my friends and myself are attacked in the park, and, call me paranoid, but I think Owen and Xanatos are hiding something from me!"

"What makes you say that?" Lexington asked, finally intrigued by the conversation.

"Owen was spying on me." Broadway and Brooklyn's jaws slacked. Owen seemed devoted to Eris. Why would he spy? "At first I thought he was making sure I didn't hurt myself. But…" She lowered her head somberly, "After I left…" She squeezed her hands together, "Owen came in and told Dad that I learned a new spell. He said '_Eris may be able to track us now._'"

"Why would he do that?" Broadway asked.

Eris shrugged with a dismal sigh, "Hell if I know. All I know if that he never used to watch me before." As far she could remember. "But now…you guys appear…these attacks happen…and now it feels like I'm walking on the ceiling rather than the floor." Hudson and the trio gazed at her blankly. Eris waved a hand, "Never mind. Look! Something weird is going on around her!" Of that she was certain. "Those commandos knew where we were going to be and when! No one knew where Madison, Sabrina, and I were going to be except for Owen, Dad, You guys, and the security guard in the lobby."

"We were attacked too, remember?" Brooklyn snapped. "We nearly got skewered trying to get those jokers out of here!"

"Which is why I'm confident you guys didn't say anything." Besides, the commandos would have fallen over in shock. "That only leaves Xanatos, Owen, and the guard."

Lexington sank into his shoulders in sorrow, "You don't think one of them would endanger you or your friends, do you?" He hoped she didn't. "They're your family."

Eris felt knives of guilt stab her heart. "I know, Lex." Her voice cracked. "But right now I don't know what to believe." Vague dreams, Owen spying, the gargoyles, the commandos. Too much too fast. It was all too overwhelming. Unless those soldiers had her chipped, someone told them that she and her friends were at the park. The same goes for Elisa and Goliath. Whoever it was…they were going to pay for dragging Madison and Sabrina into that mess. For nearly killing them.

"Ya mentioned somethin' about _vague dreams_." Hudson mentioned, ending the dreary silence. A topic of interest to him. Courtesy of his cat like curiosity and Xanatos, Hudson became more enthralled with Eris's dreams. Those could be – WERE – her memories. Tampered with by a powerful spell. Of that he was certain. The mystery of the amnesia plagued adopted daughter. Exciting.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya recall anythin'?"

"Barely." She scratched her head. "I remember arms around me, a…" She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head, "Person…chasing me, and then I wake up." Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington felt let down. "It's like it never happened." Her arms wrapped around her waist. "But I can still feel those arms." Her heart fluttered remembering those arms. Strong arms. Warm…protective…tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. They quickly retreated. "OH! And I know I was on Avalon!" Once again all roads point to Avalon. A land of magic, mystery, and wonder. Unfortunately her dreams were just as vague as the last ones. Images nothing but blurs. Figures shaded as shadows.

_Someone doesn't want her to remember. _Hudson rumbled mentally, stroking his beard. _The photograph._ "Did you-"

Footsteps coming up the stairs halted his question. Eris, the trio, Bronx, and Hudson gathered around the archway. Ecstatic cheers erupted from the gargoyles. Bronx barked excitedly, bucking his front legs happily. Goliath strutted up the stairs. A smaller hand held onto his. Eris gaped in amazement. A Lady Gargoyle emerged from the cloak of the shadowed hallway.

Apparently the lady Gargoyle was supposed to be under the same sleep spell Goliath and the others were under. But she somehow survived all these years. One thousand years. Even for a gargoyle that was a stretch. Unless she's a god that lady gargoyle should be old and dust. Unless she hid herself away on Avalon. Lexington and Hudson hinted about gargoyles. Maybe the Lady was one of the _other figures _shrouded in shadow. This got Eris thinking. How long has this Gargoyle been there? In the castle. How did she get there? Did Xanatos know about her? And if he did, why didn't he tell Eris about her?

After a few minutes the girl gargoyle noticed Eris and sneered. "Who is this _human_?" She snarled in disgust. "Why is she here?" Hudson and the trio groaned dreadfully. An inevitable fight was pending.

_Great. _Eris scoffed mentally. _Another Goliath. _"I'm Eris. Granddaughter of the Magus." She announced proudly, confidently. If she wanted to hate Eris for who she is, bring it on. A little stress relief was in order anyway.

"So then you aren't _human_?" The word human seemed to be like a bad taste in her mouth. "You're a sorcerer." That met her approval.

"More or less." She shrugged. As much as she loved to be the center of attention, "Was there another reason Owen dragged you down there?" She asked Goliath demandingly. "Reunions are nice, but I'm sure he needed something."

The Lady Gargoyle huffed, impressed by Eris. "This girl is quite perceptive."

Eris knit her brow sharply. "This _GIRL_ has a name. I'll thank you to use it, Miss…"

"I do not bear a label, ERIS! Unlike humans, I find names degrading and unnecessary."

"Fine, Red!" Eris spat defiantly. The trio stifled snickers. The Lady Gargoyle's brow twitched irately. _Red? _Goliath cleared his throat. Humorous? Yes. But he would not laugh. Not in front of his angel anyway. "Quit equivocating and tell us what Xanatos needed."

The Gargoyle-ess snarled quietly. A little girl speaking to her in such a manner. "As…you…wish." She agreed grudgingly. The lady gargoyle told them of the disks that Xanatos wanted – needed – retrieved. Important stolen disks. If he didn't get them back the empire he worked hard to build would unravel at the seams. Goliath heard of these disks as well. Xanatos asked for his help earlier. His Angel of the Night believed they should accommodate his request. A thank you for reuniting them. In that event Goliath agreed full-heartedly. His clan followed in toe. Hudson urged Eris to join them. Perhaps it would clear her suspicions of Xanatos. She doubted that but agreed none-the-less. Her suspicions increased. She never heard about these disks being stolen. She never even knew they existed. What was Xanatos doing? _What's going through that ponytailed head of yours?_

**()()()**

The gargoyles and Eris gathered into Xanatos's office. He directed their attention to the television imbedded in his wall. The plasma screen displayed three different images. An airship, an underground tunnel, and a tower. Three locations. Each contained a disk that held the key to Xanatos's survival. His company and reputation's survival mostly.

"Why was I not told about these disks?" Eris questioned out of the blue sternly.

"We didn't wish to alarm you." Owen answered swiftly. "With what happened to you and your friends at the park and what happened here, Mr. Xanatos and I believed it best to keep this under our hat." Owen was quick with the explanations – she'll give him that. But she knew there was something else kept under that hat.

"Your schooling is your first and foremost concern." Xanatos stated firmly. "Mine and Mr. Owen's lies with the company."

_The company. _A common cover story so Xanatos and Owen didn't have to go into greater detail. "You do realize this company will be mine when you croak." She countered. A hint of jesting sniggered.

Xanatos smirked. "I haven't forgotten. Which is why I'm including you in this retrieval operation."

"Ooh. I'm atwitter." She remarked sardonically. Sort of.

Xanatos ran through quick schematics of each location and determined the strengths, weaknesses, and best points of entry for each one. He assured the group that only their speed and strength could stand a chance against their defenses. All he asked was that they tread carefully. This will put the gargoyles strength and speed to the test, and will determine if Eris's magic is up to snuff.

"We will breach the air fortress." Goliath volunteered him and his Angel. "You three will breach the tower." He ordered Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington.

"COOL!" Brooklyn hooted.

"What?" Goliath blurted confusedly. Eris found herself surprised too.

"It's a new word we learned." Broadway explained.

"It indicates a positive response." Lexington added.

Goliath stuttered, unsure how to respond. So he ran with it. He was pleased they were adapting. "Hudson, the underground base belongs to you and Eris." Hudson and Eris exchanged impish grins.

"Together at last." She beamed.

"For a dangerous mission no doubt." They shook hands.

"Oh and take Bronx with you." Goliath dropped on them suddenly.

Hudson and Eris's jaws hit the floor. Eris raised a brow to the happy gargoyle dog. He panted giddily. Puppy-dog eyes bore into her heart. Eris shrugged. "The lass and I are perfectly capable of-"

"Take him with you." Goliath stopped the aggravated soldier. "He needs the exercise."

Hudson groaned exasperatedly. "Fine." He spat. Eris giggled under a hand. "And no offense, Eris, but I can't carry both you and Bronx at once."

Eris folded her arms, frowning playfully. "You trying to tell me something, Old Man?"

Hudson raised his hands and backed away, "I'm not implying anything."

"No need to worry." Owen jumped in. "Eris is capable of flight."

"Really?" Hudson awed. Eris blushed.

"She established this skill six months before we woke you from your sleep. Eris…" Owen trailed off passing the baton to her.

Eris nodded. Her hands swept over her body. Hair and common clothes shed off in glitters of light. Valkyrie attire materializing. The Angel ogled her in awe. Hued hair faded into white. A unique uniform. _She is a sorcerer. _With ease Eris folded her legs Indian style and floated three feet from the ground. The trio and Goliath oohed notably. Hudson nodded in approval. "Any good?"

"The birds are envious."

"Well then, I'd be honored to have you along Eris." Hudson bowed at the hip.

Eris curtsied midair then touched her feet down. Hudson extended an elbow. Eris happily took it. "Come on, Bronx!" Bronx barked excitedly, running after them. The trio, Goliath, and Gargoyle-ess trailed after them, heading for the main balcony.

Xanatos watched the crowd vacate the room. A sly grin snaked across his face. "And you were worried." He mocked Owen.

"It is still early." Owen forewarned. Xanatos pouted, growing impatient. "Do not boast just yet."

**()()()**

The group gathered outside, perching themselves on the wall. The cool night wind exhilarated their already piqued anticipation. Against his pride's resilience, Goliath requested Eris utilize the new charm she learned. He was putting her in charge of his clan's whereabouts and safety. Eris decided not to be sarcastic and ran with it. Step one in their relationship. Working out a hunch she cast the Locator Wisp charm on the map app on her phone. Blips for each group appeared on the map. All centered on the castle. Eris showed him it worked. Goliath returned his attention to the bright city. Time to get started.

"LET'S GO!" Brooklyn and his friends took off. The lights of the engulfed the trio. Now it was Eris and Hudson's turn.

"Ready Eris?" He quizzed.

"Whenever you are." She smirked. Bronx barked adamantly. He was ready to go. Hudson rolled his eyes. He lugged the great beast into his arms. Bronx panted happily, gazing out to the city. Carrying Bronx was going to ruin Hudson's night. "After you, gents."

Hudson spread his wings. The wind teased the spanned skin. With a strong push of his legs he dove off the castle. The wings sundered the current of wind. "COME ON, LASS!"

"Coming!" Eris leaned forward. The tips of her feet pressed to the side, then she pushed off, darting after Hudson. The feel of her body soaring across the sky. The wind parting around her. A sensation of freedom warmed her heart. Her troubles faded. "Hm?" Eris caught a glimpse of Goliath and the Gargoyle-ess flying. Like synchronized swimmers only flying. "Those two seem to be enjoying themselves." She stated, surprised Goliath knew how to have fun.

"They haven't seen each other for ten centuries." Hudson glanced to Goliath and the Gargoyle-ess. He couldn't be any happier for Goliath. "I'd be more surprised if they didn't scale the skies." Bronx barked in agreement.

Eris huffed. "Wonder if I'll ever meet someone like that."

"I don't see why not. There's someone for everyone." Hudson replied indifferently. "Goliath may disagree, but you are a wonderful girl." A warm gleam graced his smile.

Eris blushed bashfully, "Thanks, Hudson."

The location Eris, Hudson, and Bronx were tasked to infiltrate hid deep underground. To be precise it lied in the part of New York that didn't have sewers running through it and is currently inaccessible to the public. The old subway tunnels. Despite the common belief, there weren't many unused subway tunnels. If there were they were either under the mercy of renovations being paid for by the tax payers, or had been turned into a living center for the homeless. But there was one Eris knew about that had been completely barred off. She stumbled upon it when she snuck along with Elisa a year ago. Hopefully the entrance didn't move.

The blinding lights of the big city were soon replaced by the relaxing glow of residential street lamps. Hudson approved. It seemed like a quaint place to live. Were he human and possessed the modern currency…maybe a one story with a fireplace, little area for Bronx to sleep…and a room so Eris had a place to stay when she visited. "Down there!" Eris interrupted his daydream. Following her pointed finger Hudson saw a graveyard just below them. "Follow me." She dove down. Hudson followed. They landed by a manhole in the middle of the graveyard. Eris took point. Bronx stalked behind her, growling on the defensive, scanning for the slightest shift in the shadows.

Eris moved a couple of Cherubs touching arrow tips. Bronx sniffed the ground. The putrid aroma of sewage made him cringe. A manhole emerged from beneath the statues which guarded it. Hudson towered over the manhole, studying it suspiciously. "This is it."

"Alrighty then!" Hudson dug his talons beneath the manhole. He pulled. Dirt and roots came up with the wrenched off manhole. Dirt, rusted subway tracks, and an eerie wind. Oh the tunnels of New York.

Eris took out her phone. "The others are nearing their targets."

"Then we should start nearing ours." Hudson jumped down. Then Bronx. Eris hovered over the exposed hole. A waving motion of her hands the manhole and cherubs floated back to their place. Eris floated carefully into the hole. The manhole dropped into place. Hallowed thumps rapped as it set. Two thuds reverberated on top. Eris bobbed her head proudly. The cherubs returned to guard the entrance. Her arms folded. She freely dropped. Hudson caught her bridal style. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Her feet touched the ground. Amazing how quiet it was underneath the Big Apple. Ominously so. The tunnel ahead was engulf in pitch darkness. Bronx couldn't even see the glow of his eyes. "_Lumos_." Her flicked open. A bright ball illuminated a wide spread of the tunnel. Bronx sniffed it curiously.

"You continue to impress me, Lass." Hudson admired.

"Glad to hear I'm not boring." She hummed. The orb drifted forward. The rounded tunnel appeared in the light. The trio pressed onward cautiously. Bronx sniffed the ground. Insurance no one would ambush them.

"You're getting better, Lass." Hudson commended. "You may rival the magus yet."

Eris scoffed under her breath. He sang her praises with too much confidence. "These are parlor tricks compared to other sorcerers."

"Hogwash!"

"I'm serious, Hudson!" She stressed. "I read, in the Grimorum, about this man called the Arch Mage." Hudson stiffened at the name. "A true Master of Sorcery. My magic cries in shame at his."

"Aye. The Arch Mage was a skilled magician." An unnerved drawl rumbled in his voice. "Probably the best during the late tenth century." He gritted his teeth. Talons curled into his palms. "But he was also the most chaotic. Blind with power, depraved by magic. The power controlled him. He used magic to harm rather than help." Eris listened intently. Shivers ran down her spine. The rage in Hudson's tone frightened her. The Arch Mage was a figure around his time. This was not mere story. Hudson was giving her a history lesson.

"Did you know the Arch Mage?" She asked softly.

"Yes and No." Hudson replied willingly. "An old friend of mine was poisoned by the Arch Mage. As fate would have it, he was the only one with the cure. When Goliath, his angel, and I hunted him down," He placed a hand over left eye, "I lost sight in my eye." Eris gawked at him in shock and sorrow. She wandered about his eye, but never felt comfortable with asking. "It was then when we lost the Grimorum. Seemed like we lost it forever." He spread his hands, addressing the city, "And then it's here. In your possession. Preserved and well-tended to." He ruffled her hair proudly, "Never have I felt more confident in the hands the Grimorum has found its way to than I do with yours." Eris felt the heat rise to her cheeks. However, the praise didn't deafen the fear she heard in Hudson's voice. Whoever the Arch Mage was, he was evil enough to shake Hudson. If the Arch Mage was good enough to make Hudson shiver after all this time, Eris had a lot of work to do. She wondered if he beat the thousand year time gap as well.

They walked further down into the tunnel and it started to get a bit brighter. Tiny strobe lights lined the ceiling. Eris put the light out. The tunnel they were in hasn't been used for years. It was shut down due to a weak foundation. Powerful vibrations shook the ground above. Nearly caused a cave in. Since then no one's used the tunnel. Miraculously not even the homeless. So whoever was down there renovated this cave so to avoid detection. Xanatos was good at discovering that which is hidden. He could find a mouse in a sea of toys. Though Eris found it strange that after her years of exploring those old tunnels – against Elisa's wishes – she's never seen anything or anyone scurrying around. Except for the occasional rats and bugs. It was strange how Xanatos was able to find them so quickly just days after getting his new computer system up and running. _What else did he know? _She wondered. _What else was he hiding?_

"I don't see how we got talked into doing this." Hudson grumbled.

"Luck of the draw." Eris quipped.

Hudson cocked an eyebrow and Eris giggled. "So why didn't ya ask Owen about his spying?"

Eris shrugged, not really knowing herself. "It…wasn't important."

"Come on now." Hudson whirred, not buying that for a second. "You're afraid your suspicions are correct."

"Can we, please, not talk about this?" Eris demanded pleadingly. "I'd rather stay focused on the task at hand." Hudson waved his hands, letting the matter die. A sour chord was struck. The matter bothered Eris greatly. To investigate would either satisfy or horrify her. Hudson understood her reluctance. However she couldn't avoid the situation forever.

The subject changed abruptly at the appearance of a reinforced steel door. Hudson, Eris, and Bronx slowed to a halt, marveling at the door. A door? More like a wall. Shiny, no scratches – brand new. Not something you'd find in an old in an old subway tunnel. "I think we're here." Eris stated bluntly.

"A regular inspector this one." Hudson joked. Then something grabbed his attention. Upper right corner. A camera. And it was active. "Here's a problem." He muttered.

"It's a stagnant camera. Trained on the door." Eris explained. Obviously they were just outside the camera's line of sight. Otherwise the ones likely peering from the camera would have ambushed them. "If anyone comes near the door they'll be spotted." Speaking of which, Eris checked her phone. The blips for the young trio flickered white and red. "Brooklyn and the guys are in trouble. Goliath is still in the clear. We're the only ones not in trouble."

Hudson stroked his beard. A smirk snaked across his face. "Then that's how we're getting in there."

Eris tilted her head. "Getting in trouble?" She questioned skeptically. "Why don't I just fry the thing?"

Hudson erected a finger in her face, "When a sentry falls ya just send another. Ya don't open the gate."

A big question mark hovered over her head. "I don't follow."

"You and Bronx just make yourselves scarce. I'll handle the rest." Hudson ordered.

Eris and Bronx exchanged glances. This plan screamed _winging it_. Oh well. Eris shrugged and flew up into the shadows, perching on a ledge. Bronx climbed after her. Hudson made sure they were well hidden. With a satisfied nod he ran up to the door and started to claw at it. He punched it a few times. Thundering booms echoed down the tunnel. Eris watched, leaning dully on an elbow. "I still say I should have fired that camera." Bronx groaned, not caring either way.

Suddenly a herd of footsteps was heard stampeding towards them. Bronx fortified himself, prepared to pounce. Eris got on one knee. A hand rested on Bronx to keep him still. Hudson heard the feet as well. He lowered his hands, pretending to stare at the door. The feet stopped immediately. A series of clicks caught Hudson's ear. He turned around. Men in yellow jump suits aimed guns at him. Hudson faced them all the way, readied himself to attack. A blinding light flashed on. Hudson shied away. Eris pulled Bronx back, keeping out of the light. "Those aren't the guys from the castle." She whispered.

"I don't know what sort of thing you are," One of the men spoke up, a brazen grin on his face, "But I'm betting you're not bullet proof!"

"Aye," Throwing his hands up, Hudson quipped, "It's a wager you'd win."

Eris caught on. _That sly old dog. _He knew there were soldiers in the tunnel. She and Bronx moved silently to get into position. The steel door parted open. Eris and Bronx hid behind the crowd of men, out of the light and out of sight. An entire facility hid behind that door. The subway station was completely transformed into a base of operations. Nicely done, one might add. Hudson was escorted in at gun point. Bronx and Eris hid on either side of the door, lying in wait. The head honcho of the base waited for him on the platform. Hudson's appearance astonished him. How unfortunate he was trespassing. A muzzle pressed to the back of his head. Hudson folded his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

"Now!" Eris drew her sword. Bronx charged first, barking viciously. The men whirled around. Bronx took down two. Their guns went off. Hudson and the rest of the soldiers dove for the ground. The magazines emptied into the walls.

Eris hand sprang forward. A soldier pushed up on his elbows. Eris's feet planted his face into the dirt. Another soldier rolled onto his stomach and aimed his automatic. Eris threw her sword. The blade sliced the barrel in half, piercing the gun itself. Bronx bit the leg of another solider and tossed him into a wall. The he ran forward and tackled another. Two soldiers surrounded Eris. She jumped and split kick both in the chin. Both fell unconscious. Hudson tossed one man into another. Two jumped on his back. Hudson pried them off. Five more men came at him from all sides. Still holding the two men, Hudson twirled around. The boots of the restrained men knocked into the heads of the five, rendering them unconscious. Hudson them tossed them away and ran for the computer leaving Eris and Bronx to handle everyone else. "FINISH UP FOR ME, LASS?"

"Sure! Why not?!" Two guys charged her on opposite sides. "I LIVE," She ducked, the two men bashed heads and fell down, "For cleaning up after you!" She fumed.

"GLAD YA DO!" Hudson replied, searching the computer panel. Eris rolled her eyes.

Three more guys came up behind her. Two restrained her while the other had her at gun point. Eris whistled. Bronx attacked the gunman. Eris kicked off into the air. "WHOA!" The two men held onto her arms for dear life.

Eris spread her palms wide. "SLEEP!" Blue dust sprinkled into their eyes. They fell into a deep sleep. They plummeted for the ground. Eris took a deep breath and blew. A gust of wind swept under them, guiding them gently to the ground. "Hm."

"GOT IT!" Hudson cheered. The disk in his hand.

"AWESOME!" Eris flipped in the air. More men were coming and guns were blazing. "NOT AWESOME!"

"This way!" Hudson cried. He was halfway to the door.

Eris flew after Hudson. "BRONX!" The beast stopped gnawing on a soldier's helmet. "COME ON!" Bronx spat out the helmet and bolted for the door. As the three neared the exit, the captain struggled to climb to the control panel and pushed a red button. The reinforced doors began to close. Hudson and Bronx gaped, feeling their capture encroaching. Eris mounted on Bronx like a horse and raised her hands, "_MORA!_" The doors stopped. Barely. The gears grinded shrilly. The doors quaked. Eris struggled to keep them open. Slowly they started to close.

The cavalry of gunmen arrived, opening fire. The three made a narrow escape out the door. The doors shut with a BOOM. The gunmen on the other side stopped shooting. The three crashed. "ACK! I'm getting too old for this." Hudson moaned, rubbing his back.

"Well you'd better get over it." Eris exclaimed, pointing down the tunnel. More gunmen were on the way. "Follow me!" Eris ran to the side. Hudson and Bronx were right behind her. They climbed a ladder leading into another tunnel. "This way leads into the subway." She looked the time on her phone. "In about 30 seconds the 10:00pm train is going to come. If we catch it, we can ride it outside and fly back to the castle."

"I hope you're right, Eris, because our friends are getting closer!" Hudson panted. Bronx snarled in agreement. The howls of the approaching men grew louder.

The group made it to the subway tunnel. They found themselves in a cage like shaft. The tracks just a few feet below them. "Tell me there's more to your plan!" Hudson begged. "Because we're sittin' ducks up here!"

"You're the strong one!" She pointed to the fencing. "Tear us an exit." Five seconds till the train's arrival. Hudson crackled his knuckles and tore a hole into the cage. A barrage of bullets narrowly missed him, Bronx, and Eris. Eris heard the train. "Get ready!" She warned. Hudson scooped up Eris. "3…2…1," The train was beneath them. "JUMP!" Hudson and Bronx jumped. Bronx dug his talons, sliding back a few feet. Hudson bounced off his back, then grappled to the train roof, holding Eris down.

Within seconds they made it to the outside. The fresh night air invigorating. Eris nodded for Hudson to let go. He did and Eris was blown backwards. She soared into the air, waving her arms. Hudson, with Bronx in hand, spread his wings and let the wind carry him off. "LOOK OUT!" Eris cried. Too late. Hudson and Bronx took a tumble down a roof, landing painfully in the center of interlinked apartment roofs. Eris, in a panic, dove down to them. "You guys alright?"

"I think so." Hudson replied, rubbing his head. Bronx barked happily. He was fine. Hudson took out the disk, starting at it in deep incredulity. "I hope this wee thing will be worth the aches I'll be feelin' later."

"I hope that thing is worth something!" Eris snarled. "Because if it isn't, I'll turn Owen and David into toads!"

Hudson strained to his feet. "I'll help you with that one." He laughed.

Eris smiled and looked at her phone. "Everyone's heading back to the castle and they're good and healthy."

"Wish the same could be said for us." Hudson groaned, hoisting Bronx up.

"When we get back to the castle I'll see if I can't find a way to tend old bones," Eris smirked. Hudson bowed his head in gratitude. Now all that was needed to complete their mission was to return to the castle. Eris's stomach churned at the thought. She almost forgot, but there was the matter of Owen spying on her that she refused to comment on. More unnerving still, this disk that she, Hudson, and Bronx nearly got turned into Swiss cheese for. She had to know…just what was so special about those disks that Xanatos didn't wish to divulge to her.

_What are you two hiding from me?_

**Till next time! Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Eleven Years of Lies

**Eleven Years of lies**

**Another revision for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The night hadn't come to an end just yet. The time tolled on midnight. And it just so happened that Xanatos had an important announcement to make.

"My friends!" Xanatos exuberated boisterously, arms open to the gargoyles and Eris. The night breeze gusted around them, throwing up dust on the castle tower. "You all have my most profound thanks!" Goliath placed a tender, commending hand to his Angel's shoulder. Hudson hugged Eris's shoulders proudly. "Rest assured, that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use for humans, gargoyles, and sorcerers alike!" Eris knit her brow skeptically. _The way he said that…_Xanatos's words repeated in her mind, _like a grandstand to pacify a crowd. _I.E…he was lying. In her eyes, anyway.

Xanatos took his leave, disappearing into the castle. Owen started after him. Eris jerked forward. "OWEN!" She ran up to him. Hudson raised an intrigued brow. "I need to talk to you about something." Hudson gawped understandingly and then pretended to admire the scenery. An impulsive glance from scene to Eris grabbed at him.

"Yes, Eris." Owen smiled to her. "What is it?"

"Uh…" Eris trialed off, massaging the side of her head, unsure how to proceed, "Earlier…why…" Owen tilted his head. His big blue eyes pleaded for her to speak her mind. Eris winced, whining under her breath. _I hate it when he looks at me like that._

"Eris-"

"Why were you spying on me?" Eris blurted. Owen froze. His heart beat increased. An arrow inscribed _blunt _jabbed her in the guilt. _And here I wanted to be subtle._

"I'm…" Owen cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, "I'm not sure what you mean." Hudson grunted under his breath.

A stunned expression spanned over Eris's face. _He lied. _"Earlier in the night…when I was studying the Grimorum," Eris stressed, hoping he would _recall,_ "I saw you watching me from the hallway." _In the hall near the elevator_. Owen gulped nervously. A bead of sweat went noticed. Eris knit her brow. _So you do remember. _She snarled. "Why were you spying on me?" She demanded.

"I wasn't spying." Owen stated firmly. "I was…merely observing in case you over exerted yourself." He put a hand to her shoulder. A sharp jolt made her blood run cold. "You've been known to do so." Eris's mouth gaped slightly. Blankly her eyes trained on Owen's tie. _This feeling…_ "Now if you'll excuse me." Owen finally entered the castle.

When he was out of sight, Eris collapsed against the wall facing the city. Hudson hovered near her in case she needed help. Her one hand grasped the ledge, preventing her from falling, while the other touched her chest. Every muscle in her body trembled. Her eyes were glued to the ground Owen stood on. "Eris…" Hudson's voice gained her attention, "What's wrong, lass? Talk to me." He begged.

"He lied…" Her voice cracked. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She looked at Hudson. The face of a porcelain doll starting to crack wrenched at his heart. "Owen…just lied to me."

"Hmph! Such is the way of humans." The Gargoyle-ess hissed contemptuously. A menacing smirk was plastered to her face. "They speak words of friendship and companionship. And lo it is nothing more than a mask obscuring the true intentions within them."

Anger burned in Eris's blood. Issues she may be having with Xanatos and Owen were between her and her family alone. The gargoyles – especially a newcomer – had no place to comment. Least of well when she knew so little about the one she revered as a brother.

"Humans are not the only ones, Angel!" Eris snarled. "You seem to keep up a pretty intriguing façade, yourself."

The angel was taken aback by the shot at her. The trio, Hudson, and Goliath seemed to all move back a step. "You dare compare me to a human!"

"The line between human and gargoyle is not as blurred as you might have deluded yourself into believing." Eris continued, arms folded. "Wings and tails aside, you're mirror images of humans. Which means even you can wear a mask, angel of the night." Eris narrowed her sights defiantly, "You wear one now." The angel's eyes ignited into blood red. Her talons flared. Eris kept calm. Blades of ice slithered wafted around her palm.

Goliath did not understand why – or simply he did not wish to confirm a suspicion he had – but he allowed this tiff to carry out. There was a side to his angel…a coarse, hardened essence he never saw a thousand years ago. Even when humans treated them so poorly, his angel never displayed such rage in her eyes. The more Eris challenged her, the more Goliath witnessed the hidden face beyond the _mask _his Angel appeared to don.

"How DARE you!" The angel's wings flashed open. "How dare you call me human!"

"I didn't call you human!" Eris quickly interjected. A brazen smirk glided ear to ear, "I'd never insult them in such a manner."

A shrill roar howled from the angel. Her tail slammed to the ground, cracking the stone. The trio ducked inside the corridor. "You will pay for these insult, sorceress trash!"

Eris fortified her stance, arms outspread. Chilling gusts of ice wafted along her arms. "Bring it on, Angelic Whore!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Goliath boomed. Eris and the angel gawked at him. The left the angel's eyes, as did the ice from Eris's arms. Goliath glowered at the two like a parent reprimanding children. The Angel and Eris shrank into themselves shamefully, turned away from one another. "Whether you two like each other or not is no excuse to act like children! We are all living under the same roof from this point on! We all must learn to get along!" Eris couldn't resist rolling her eyes. _Lead by example! _A low, calm growl reverberated from the towering gargoyle. "Now…I promised to meet a friend." The angel's heart dropped. "I must go."

"A friend?! Who?! Not one of us?!" The Gargoyle-ess interrogated hastily, question after question. Who was this friend? They have no friends! They couldn't! Their kind have been dead for centuries!

"No. A human. Elisa Maza." Eris was rather surprised. Yet pleased. _Those two are hitting it off nicely._

"Aside from Xanatos we have no _HUMAN_ friends! Nor should we!" The gargoyle-ess emphasized. The note of disgust when speaking of humans dripped from her mouth like venom. "Humanity is our enemy Goliath!" She pressed on. "I thought you learned that a millennium ago." Eris felt her ears flare. Enemy was a strong word. _At least I know where Goliath gets his untrusting persona from._ Eris thought. _Wait? Xanatos? What about me?_

"I cannot make war upon an entire WORLD." He pleaded for his angel to understand. "Doesn't Xanatos prove there are good humans as well as bad?"

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" She countered sternly.

"The ones responsible for that have been dead for a THOUSAND years." _And yet you can still hate me for what the Magus did. _Eris snapped.

"THEN THEIR DESCENDANTS SHALL PAY! I WILL HAVE BLOOD FOR BLOOD!"

Goliath lowered his gaze with a somber growl, staring to the city in sorrow as his love's word rang in his mind. "You said the centuries have changed me. They've changed you as well." He refused to look his angel in the eye. Refused to see the rage and despair burning in her soul. "You have become hard…unforgiving…" The angel's anger faded from her expression. Goliath gaze upon her woefully. "You are not as I remember you." Eris gasped quietly. _Not as I…remember._ Owen and Xanatos came to mind. "I'm going to go see my friend now." Goliath stepped past his angel, not saying another word.

"So be it." The Gargoyle-ess rumbled absolutely. Goliath was beyond her reach. There was no point in continuing.

_Not as I remember. _Eris repeated, her mind drifting into a daze. _Owen and Xanatos…They aren't as I remember either. _A white hoop materialized around her waist. It split off, rising and descending along her body. The night warrior garment surfaced. Snow white locks unfolding, swaying in the breeze. Crimson eye ignited by the bright glowing moon. _Not that I could remember much to begin with. _She pushed off the ground, soaring up and around the castle. Hudson hummed curiously, watching her disappear on the opposite side of the castle. "Eris…"

* * *

Frail, soft hands gently placed the jewelry box was onto Eris's bed. Eris herself climbed onto her bed, sitting across from the box. She glared at the box malevolently. Not the box itself. But what rested within. Opening the box, a tension gripped Eris's chest. There it was. The chain tied to a jeweled eye. It stared back at her, piercing her soul, devouring her in its glare. A necklace that's been in her possession since the day Xanatos and Owen took her in.

"When I think about it…they never told me how I got this." Eris muttered to herself. "Then again…" Her head dropped solemnly. Dark bangs shielded the darkening expression, "There's a lot you haven't told me…isn't there, Owen…Dad." _Not as I remember. _Eris froze, gaping in dismay. _Not as I remember._ Those words held great meaning. _Not as I remember._ A dip pit churned her stomach, startled her heart each time they replayed. _Not as I remember…not as I remember…not-as-I-REMEMBER. _"GRR!" Eris slapped her hands to her ears. They won't stop. _Not as I remember!_ "What do I remember?" She cursed herself shrilly. "NOTHING!" She gripped her head in frustration. "I REMEMBER NOTHING!" A liquid glow lined her body, flowing into the air like a mist. "AVALON IS A BLUR! YET I KNOW I'M FROM THERE! THE MAGUS, TOM, AND THE PRINCESS!" Her head shook wildly. "THEY'RE NOTHING MORE THAN SHADOWS! AS ARE THE OTHER PEOPLE I KNOW WERE THERE!" Her parents...What of them? "I know nothing of my parents! Only the little Magus told me of my mother, and the even less of my father! All I know are Owen and David! WHY ARE THEY THE ONLY ONES-?" She stopped, quaking in shock. Her mouth and eyes wide open. _Owen and Xanatos._ Did she truly know them?

"Now that I think about it..." Her hands slowly drifted to her lap, "They've always been cryptic around me. Careful of what they said. Questioning gruelingly every time I mention a dream. Watching me closely whenever I used magic." Images of Owen watching her from the hall and then contacting Xanatos when he believed her gone flooded her mind. Weights dragged her heart to her stomach. "And now...with the gargoyles here...they seem to be acting even more suspicious." These disks she knew nothing of, the sudden attacks on the castle and in the park.

"Hudson's been acting weird too. Well…only that one time." Suddenly he was interested in her dreams as well. She wondered why. "Uh!" Did he know something? Maybe it was because of the old man she mentioned that he asked. She only saw the old man because…because… "The necklace flashed." Her attention shifted to the necklace. Its jeweled eye met her stare. "You allowed me to see that old man. You revealed him to me!" She knew she saw an old man. Not the Magus and not Hudson. But when she tried to see his face, "...I seemed to forget him." She growled rabidly, clawing at the blankets. "His face clear in my mind one second, gone in the next! I recall a time when I was drawing some odd picture! I don't even remember what it was! There was a gleam coming from you! An unbearable pressure tromped on my head! And then…NOTHING!"

Interesting. Almost humorous. Eris sniggered disparagingly at herself. "Funny how I can remember that. Every single detail. Including the notion that I was drawing. But...I can't...remember..." She took the eye firmly in her grasp, "WHAT IT WAS I DREW!" She threw the eye across the room. It smacked into the wall and fell onto a beanbag chair resting against the wall. Eris stood on her knees, spanning them as if ready to do battle with the necklace. "IT'S YOU DOING THIS TO ME, ISN'T IT? YOURE ROBBING ME OF MY MEMORIES!" Therapeutic though it may have been to scream at the necklace at the top of her lungs, the eye simply sat in its place. What else did she expect? It was a necklace. Yet, in an odd way, Eris felt that it was listening. "I KNOW FULL WELL YOU HAVE MAGIC! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE DOING THIS!" A light radiated from the imbedded jewel. A prickling warmth tingled her eyes. "Owen and David gave you to me! Ever since then..." A shaking hand touched her forehead, "My head..." A splitting pain darted through her head, "There are so many holes..." The glow in the eye brightened. "I SHOULDNT EVEN KNOW ME OWN DAMN NAME!" Owen, Xanatos, the Eye… "WHAT IS IT YOU THREE ARE HIDING FROM ME-Ugh!" A bright flash from the eye engulfed her completely. Eris gaped fretfully, unable to look away from the light. Her mind went blank. The deep recesses of her mind erased into nothing but shadows. Darkness consumed her world.

"Ugh…" Eris collapsed backwards, falling to her pillows. Her body sprawled out like a doll that's been cut from its strings. The glow of the necklace died. A dark hue shaded her eyes entirely. The black mist seeped from the corners. "What…was…I…talking about?"_Knock-knock-knock._ "HUH!" Eris jerked from her daze. The mist dissipated from her eyes in seconds. "Ow…" She winced. The brightness of her room hurt. As did the sudden splitting headache. "Uhh…" She leaned up on a hand, massing her sore head with the other. "What happened?" _Knock-knock-knock! _" in!" Hudson entered, a worried expression on his face. "Hey Hudson, what's up?"

Hudson closed the door behind him, "Just came to check on yah, lass." He meandered to her bed side. "From the looks of things," He stroked strands of her hair in his palm, studying the disheveled locks, "I'd say you're stressin' about somethin'."

"You think so?" Eris touched a hand to her chin, thinking for a moment. _Eris gripping her head roughly._ "Yeah…" _Her mouth opening wide and closing on gritted teeth._ "I was. But…" Her attention drifted to the jewelry box sitting neatly on her bed, "I don't remember what about." Hudson's stomach churned. _Again. _As confirmed by Xanatos, Hudson learned Eris has a history of memory loss. One minute she recalls something, then in the next second its gone completely from her mind. Like it never came to her. "Wait." Hudson's hopes rose. "I do remember something."

"What?!" Hudson knelt beside her. "What is it?!" He urged her.

_Eris's arm tossing outward._ "I threw something."

Hudson tilted his head perplexedly. "Threw something?"

Eris pointed languorously toward the balcony doors. The general direction, she felt, her arm flew. "Over there."

Hudson went over to investigate, studying the floor in case he accidentally stepped on the object. "Hmm?" A gleam caught the corner of his sight. There in the hamper. A pristine necklace. Gently his talons lifted the accessories from the hamper. He displayed it to the light for a moment, entranced by the flawless gold. "Amazin'" He murmured. "This it?"

Eris beamed. "YEAH!" She rolled off the bed, dashing for him. "I…threw this." She stated uncertainly.

"Do ya…remember why?" Hudson knew better than to ask. But seeing this necklace…hearing Eris recalled throwing it…there was hope.

"I probably threw it out of frustration." Yeah…yeah that…that sounded right. "I was upset!" She exclaimed excitedly. Hudson gawked at her, begging her to not leave him in suspense. _What, Lass? _Were it not for the promise he made, he would have revealed the key to jogging Eris's hazed memory. The picture. "I was upset…I was…up-set…" Her brain compressed in the shadows of her blocked memories. "At Goliath."

A boulder of disappointment cracked on Hudson's head. Goliath? REALLY? _You threw a priceless – in appearance – necklace because of Goliath? _Oh well. He had a sense Eris was a little peeved at Goliath. To say the least, one mystery would be solved.

"I had a feelin' that's what was botherin' ya." He sat at the end of her bed. His hand pat the bed next to him. Eris curled up next to him and brought her knees to her chest. "You seemed hurt by what Goliath said."

Eris shook her head. "Goliath said we shouldn't blame those of today for what those of the past did. And yet he blames me for what my grandfather did." She rested her chin on her knees. "I guess that rule only applies to full humans."

Hudson folded his arms. Her growled deeply in thought. "I see now." He stroked his beard. "You feel insecure about yourself." Eris gaped at him, surprised by his assumption. "A person's approval means something to ya. You feel that everyone should be accepted for who they are rather than what they are. A noble sentiment. But one not widely accepted." Eris curled in tighter. She hid her shame in her knees. Hudson moved closer to her. An arm draped around her. "Lass, you're not always going to please people. This is a fact. Sure someone doesn't like ya. That doesn't mean you shouldn't like yerself. Look at me," He said spreading his arms out, "A thousand years ago there were humans that loved and hated gargoyles. But that didn't mean I was going to forge a low opinion of myself based on that. We are who we are. And we shouldn't hate ourselves for it."

Eris wrinkled her nose. "But what are we?" She asked with doubt. "What am I?"

Hudson smirked. He stood. Eris blinked perplexedly. Drawing his sword, he declared, "We are the defenders of this Manhattan and its people. Good or bad." He placed one hand behind his back, sword hand to his chest, blade erected downward, kneeled, and stated, "And I am your Guardian." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Command me." He lightly pecked the palm. Eris giggled, blushing madly. Hudson smiled and rose. "I knew that would make you smile."

"Thanks Hudson." The two hugged. Hudson's wings wrapped around her. "You know. You really are like a second grandfather."

"Glad to be part of the family, Lass." His hand reached and dangled the necklace in front of her. "Now about this necklace."

"I honestly don't know what that is. This has been with me since day one." She took the necklace from him. A comforting warmth flowed into her hands and up her arms, drawing a smile to Eris's cheeks. "It's as if I have a little piece of home nesting in my jewelry box."

"So you had this back on Avalon?"

"No. Oddly enough. This has been with me since Owen and David took me in. They gave it to me…I think…the day after they took me in."

"You think?"

"In between the time I left Avalon to when I arrived to Manhattan is a giant blur. I don't even remember David and Owen adopting me. It's like I went to sleep and just woke up in their home. This necklace with me." She shrugged indifferently, concealing the fright gripping her heart, "I figured David and Owen gave it to me. Not that they really went into detail." A necklace she knew nothing about, memories of a man, and a drawn image of – who Hudson identified as – Odin. Were they connected? Or just conveniently placed obstacles? "I swear…" Eris sighed bitterly, "There are so many holes in my memory. I wonder if Eris is even my real name."

Hudson's heart tore. He couldn't stand it. It was unbearable. Headaches or not, Eris didn't deserve to lose perspective on her identity. An identity is what allows a person to breed confidence in themselves. When they say their name, they say it with pride and confidence. The more Eris loses memories, or has memories blocked from her mind – the very essence, which Hudson has witnessed, that makes Eris who she is would die on the wind. Hudson is able to see pieces of Eris fall away, dissipating in the wind. An empty shell will be all that remains. Promise or no promise – Eris needed help. She needed his help. Lest he watch a very good friend fade.

"Eris…" Hudson mumbled, a note of shame in his tone, "Do you remember the face of the man you told me about?"

"A man?" Eris tilted her head back, pouring fluid to fill the holes in her head. "A man…" Hudson sighed in defeat. _She forgot. _"Oh yeah. The man dressed in renaissance. Old like you." Light returned to Hudson. _Good. She remembers. _"I just can't see his face."

"What if…I told you…I am able to put a face to the shadow?"

A chill froze every bone in Eris's body. Her mouth parted, eyes widened in shock…and fear. "You…know him?" She asked cautiously, not wanting her hopes to be dashed. "You know the man?"

"Not personally," Hudson meandered to the wastebasket, a familiar piece of paper still inside, "But I did see him a thousand years ago." He took the paper from the basket and handed it to Eris, "And I can tell ya that your picture is spot on."

"My picture…" Eris took the page, unsure if she should open it or leave it as is. "Wait…" She placed the necklace down, "I remember." _Eris stood in front of an easel…hand and arm gliding across a sketch pad._ "I drew something. David and Owen asked me about it. But I…" Eris unfolded the paper, "Didn't know what they were talking about." When the image Hudson spoke of came into view, Eris's heart practically stopped. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her blood ran cold. "This face." She droned dazedly, completely entranced by the aged man drawn on the page. "That hand." _A hand reaching for her and letting go of small hands._ "I know him." The necklace gleamed. "I've seen him." The gold glowed. "He was on Avalon."

"WHEN?" Hudson couldn't resist booming. His hands grasped her shoulders, "ERIS WHEN DID THIS MAN ARRIVE TO AVALON? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"I…" Eris squeezed her eyes closed, "I…" _Strong arms…protective arms holding her close. The man…HE HAD HER!_ "He held me! He was running with me in his arms!"

"From the person chasing you?" Hudson pressed. Eris mentioned someone chasing her.

She shook her head violently. "I…I can't!" The sapphire jewel in the necklace ignited with a blue fire. "GAH-HA!" The picture dropped to the floor. Her hands clawed her throbbing head. "IT HURTS!"

"Think, Eris!" He pleaded, shaking her. "Fight it, lass!"

Searing white hot daggers ripped her head inside and out. The room around Eris blurred in the pain. Hudson followed Eris to the ground as her knees gave way. "IT HURTS!" She wailed. Tears ran down her cheek. "I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU HAVE TO!" They were so close. He couldn't let her give up now. "There's a man chasing you! You're in another man's arms! WHO ARE THEY?"

"THEY…ARE…" It was right on the top of her tongue. The pain increased. Any second her skull would break open. Heat burned her ears. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "AAAHHH!" The flame in the sapphire jewel erupted in a flash. Eris's mind cracked. The pressure vanished. The world blackened.

The flare caught Hudson's eye. It died before he saw it entirely. But he saw it. Eris fell into his chest, startling him. "ERIS!" He flipped her onto her back. He placed a hand to his mouth in horror. A black hue consumed Eris's eyes. The hazel not able to be seen. "This is a spell." He confirmed horrifically. "Black magic." Immediately his glare shifted to that blasted necklace. He was too old to believe in coincidences. And it was no coincidence, he believed, that a flash should appear and Eris suddenly slips into a catatonic states. "What do I do?" He asked himself fretfully. Does he wake her up and tell what happened moments before she collapsed? _Then what? I bring more pain upon her? _No. That's not something he would do. But to not inform her that a spell was placed on her..._The spell forces her memory to dissolve. _Hudson discouraged himself. _The harder she struggles to recall, the greater pain endured._ "I won't put you in anymore pain." His voice cracked. His hand pat her cheek, "Wake up, Eris." He beckoned tenderly. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Eris's eyes closed then opened. The hazel coloring brought joy to Hudson. "Uhh…" She smashed a hand into her face. "Ow. My head."

"Welcome back." Hudson's voice cracked again. He quickly cleared his throat.

"What happened?" Eris groaned hoarsely. "We were talking and I…" It's a blank. "Did I faint?"

"You did." Hudson lied. "The exhaustion of our mission finally caught up to ya and you collapsed."

"Really?" Eris relaxed in his lap, thinking back on the moments before she fainted. "Oh yeah. I got worked up about…Goliath, right? And…Owen and David. I was…mad at them too."

"Yes." Hudson mentally struck himself. _I have to! _He scolded his conscience.

"I'm sorry." Her voice squeaked. Tiny tears leaked onto Hudson's tunic. "I'm a health hazard."

"Not in the least." He removed strands of hair from her smooth face. "You're actually makin' me feel five decades younger."

A weak smile beamed on Eris's cheeks. "Glad I could help."

_BOOM! _The castle quaked. Hudson instinctively wrapped his arms around Eris. The floor trembled. The ceiling cracked. Pebbles sprinkled onto Hudson and Eris's head. "WHAT THE HELL?" Hudson screamed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

_BOOM! CRASH! _Three lights, at once, dropped from their slots and shattered on the ground around Hudson and Eris. An orange glow shaded the sky just outside Eris's balcony. Stone from the castle roof rained down. "OUTSIDE!" Eris rolled to her feet. Hudson ran after her. They burst out onto the balcony. Small stones pelted theirs heads, grabbing their attention to the top. Shrilly gunfire howled. Orange and red flashes lit up the night sky. "THERE'S TROUBLE ON THE ROOF!"

"I'M ON IT!" Hudson glided off the balcony. "YOU STAY!"

"NO WAY!" Eris protested. "The second I get my head together, I'm coming!"

Hudson nodded firmly, knowing better than to argue. "See you then!" Hudson curled up, disappearing on the roof.

Another explosion startled the disoriented sorceress. She leaned against the railing, steadying herself. The mirror on her desk tipped forward. She stretched a hand, **(1) **"_Revertere ad locum_!" The mirror stopped inches before hitting the ground. Eris weaved her hand. The mirror returned to its place.

The door to her room opened. Owen entered, horrified by the shattered glass on her floor. "ERIS!" He ran out to the balcony. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Hell's being unleashed on the roof!" Eris transformed into Valkyrie form. "I'm going!"

"ERIS! STOP!" Eris stopped a foot off the ground. Owen stood there with a panicked expression. "Eris, I must advise against your involvement in this battle!" He begged.

"This is my home, Owen!" She declared. "I have to protect it!"

"No you don't!" He roared. "Let the Gargoyles and Mr. Xanatos handle this!"

Eris glared at him. Owen stiffened, taken aback by the disdainful glare. "What's wrong, Owen?" She asked menacingly. "Are you trying to hide something from me…AGAIN?" Owen sputtered, attempting to protest. By his expression, Eris knew she hit a nerve. "WELL!" When Owen turned away, Eris scoffed, "I thought so," and continued flying to the roof.

Owen opened his mouth to call her back. She vanished onto the roof. He quickly took out his phone and prepared to dial it. His hands were shaking. His fingers missed the correct numbers. He finally gave up and dropped the phone. He leaned on the balcony rail, wrenched his glasses from his nose, and prayed, "Eris…please don't be angry with me."

* * *

Eris made it to the castle roof. Her blood ran cold. Sorrow gripped her. A world war two zone paled in comparison. Stone debris riddled the entire roof. Large chunks crashed through the ground to the rooms below. The garden and courtyard were sundered. Trees ripped from their plots. Pot holes replacing grass. Bushes ablaze. Gaping holes blown in the side of towers.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED UP HERE?"

"ERIS!" Goliath flew to her. "Tell me!" He removed a slip of paper from his tunic and showed it to her. "Do you know this emblem?" Eris's stomach tied itself into knots. _That logo…_Wordlessly and in petrified shock she bobbed her head. "WHERE?! WHERE DO YOU KNOW IT FROM?"

"That's…David's logo." She said without thinking. Why would Goliath have Xanatos's logo? "Where did you-"

"A tracking device those men put on me last night! This emblem was on it."

Eris's eyes widened to the point where her eyes would fall from her head. "No…" Eris backed away in denial. "No, no. That…that would mean…" The chasing, the invasions, her friends almost getting killed…Xanatos wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't try to kill her…or her friends. _I mean…the disks that were stolen from him…_ "THE DISKS!" Eris clamped her hands to his shoulders, tempted to shake him. "HE HAD US CHASE THE DISKS!"

"IT WAS ALL LIES!" Goliath roared back. Eris gaped in alarm. "HE TRICKED US, ERIS!" She swept her hands off him and then put his to her shoulders. "He tricked you! He used you!"

"No!" Eris pushed away from him. "You're lying to me." Her glossy eyes glared daggers at him. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I may not hold you in high regard, but I would never lie! He used everyone!"

"NO!" A laser bolt struck the ground at her feet. "WHAT? UGH!" In the sky above the castle, Goliath's his clan were in the midst of a deadly battle…AGAINST OTHER GARGOYLES! But these ones were different. Rocket packs blazing on their backs. The wings tore the night sky. Their skin was shiny. The gleam of the moon reflected pristinely. "Steel." Eris gasped in amazement. "Steel Gargoyles. How?"

"Xanatos created them." Goliath pressed on. "Likely with the disks stolen."

"No…" Eris's knees quaked, ready to give.

"Believe what you wish!" Goliath jumped back onto a wall. "But either aide us or find cover somewhere!" Goliath took off into the fray, tackling a steel gargoyle.

"But I-" Another shot exploded at her feet. One of the steel gargoyles dove right for her. Eris growled venomously. Her feet spread. A green mist coated her hands. The wrists opened. Blaster cannons emerged and fired. Fine bolts of red burned for Eris. She crossed her wrists, "PROTEGO!" A dome shield opened around her. The steel gargoyle's shots bounced right off. The dome faded away. The gargoyle curved up, flew over and past her. A powerful gust of wind nearly swept her away. The heat of the jet grazed her skin. Eris followed the gargoyle in terrified amazement. It soared across the night sky, veering about. The blazing jet, the orange tint reflecting off the feet talons – streams of fire tearing the sky and stars. Its stainless steel wings gleamed in the moonlight. A sharp fineness grazing the night.

The gargoyle dove for Eris again. Cannons aimed. Bronx barked rabidly, launching himself off one of the ledges and grabbed the Steel by the tail, forcing it to land. "GOOD BOY, BRONX!" Eris cheered. Wanting him to let go, the Steel Gargoyle fired relentlessly at Bronx. He dodged as best as he could, prancing side to side. Pot marks erupting just as his sprang.

A sharp gleam illuminated the level above the distracted Steel Gargoyle. A war cry howled in the night. The gleam descended. The Steel Gargoyle turned a second too late. Hudson's sword pierced its armored head, slicing the upper body in half. It collapsed to the ground, leaking electricity sparking as it offlined. A second Steel Gargoyle rocketed up from the side of the castle. It circled half of the castle roof, veering its course around and dove straight for the two gargoyles. Eris jumped in front of them. The gargoyle drew closer. Its razor talons extended. She held a hand across to her hip. Her sword materialized in her hand. An icy lining coated the length of the blade. The empty red eyes bore into Eris. She took one step back. The gargoyle was upon her. "HA!" The sword slashed up. The gargoyle, an inch close, split in half by a crescent ring. The two halves skipped past Hudson and Bronx, crashing into the wall. The power died seconds later.

Hudson walked up behind her. Bronx growled at the gargoyle Hudson destroyed. "Never a dull moment is there?" He chuckled. Eris and Bronx shook their heads soberly. Unfortunately there's a battle raging on. A dull moment is not a luxury afforded. The three split up and jumped into the battle. Eris took to the skies. Hudson glided to the towers. Bronx leapt into the courtyard.

"A-WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Bronx landed on top of an unsuspecting steel gargoyle, piercing his claws into the armor. His fangs bit into the reinforced head. He jerked forcefully. Rabid snarls growled. Front and back talons dug the armor right from the mechanic body. The neck gradually split from the shoulders. Wires coming undone. With one more wrench Bronx severed the head from the robotic gargoyle. The body powered off completely. Bronx placed the head to the ground. His paws holding it firmly he gnawed on it like a chew toy.

Heavy laser fire had Hudson pinned to the corner of a tower roof. On one knee the elder gargoyle repelled the shots with his sword. The focused energy dispersing into dying flashes. The mechanic gargoyle encroached on his. The force of the laser fire grew heavier. Startling jolts shot up Hudson's arms. Each shot inched him back a small ways. The muscles in Hudson's arms began to wane. His back touched the short wall. Dread encased his spine with ice. The steel gargoyle just kept coming. The blade charred. The steel losing its luster. The blade began to bend with each connected shot. Hudson gritted his teeth. His fingers grasped something large just behind him. His wings flared into the air. With a push of his legs her rocketed into the air. "YAH!" He tossed a chunk of rock, sending it spiraling. The steel gargoyle aimed and fired, demolishing the rock into dust. Hudson burst through the dust, eyes glowing, and stabbed his sword through and through the robot's head. He kicked off the steel gargoyle, admiring from the sky as it crumbled to the ground. "New age gargoyles," Hudson twirled his sword to a halt on his shoulder, "Nothin' like the originals." Bronx barked to him in agreement. The head he gnawed on nothing but scrap.

Goliath whisked across the sky being chased down by a Steel Gargoyle. The mechanical monster only five feet behind him. Volleys of laser bolts fired relentlessly. Goliath swayed left to right. Raining lasers screeched by his ear. His tail curled, he tightened his wings, narrowly evading the onslaught. The focused heat grazed his skin. A bolt burned right through the bottom of his tunic. The searing heat stung the base of his tail. Goliath winced in pain. He wrenched himself up, flipping back. The Steel Gargoyle flew inches under him. Goliath dug his talons in and grappled to its back. "GOLIATH!" He heard someone call. It was Lexington. He was riding a Steel too. Goliath caught on to his plan and veered the Steel towards Lexington. The gargoyles held on tight. The Steels were two feet away. Goliath and Lexington flipped off. The Steels collided and exploded. "YEAH!" Lexington hooted.

Two steel gargoyles circled Eris. She twisted one way. The gargoyles would be on the other. She twisted the other. They'd vanish from sight. One gargoyle behind popped off a shot. The bolt grazed her arm. The wound sizzling. The other gargoyle in front of her got off two shots. Eris threw her arms up defensively. The bolts scarred her sides. Searing wounds opening. Eris slapped her hands to the wounds, hissing in pain. Shivers ran down her spine hearing the cannons gathering power. "Grr…" Eris swept her hands out, dust twinkling like the stars wafted from her palms. The crimson glow flooded her eyes. **(1) **"_Adhaereat his stultōrum!_"Links of pure white feathers lowered from her palms. The stem of one feather dangled at the tips of her middle raised a knee, touching a foot to her leg. **(2)** "_Scindet eos divisi!_" Eris pirouetted. Her arms flailed. The glittering extended outward. An angelic top lit up the night sky. Devastating gashes diced the two steel gargoyles into pieces. Eris stopped on a dime. Her hair and feathery chains wafted in the curl. Sparkling droplets glistened. She sighed contently. A blissfully free sensation flowing through her. The two gargoyles crashed to the castle. Eris glanced down and saw the exploded robot parts. She inwardly cheered until she saw something that made her stomach churn. Down below were Owen, Xanatos, and the so acclaimed angel. Glaring to the sky. Watching the battle ensue. Owen and Xanatos seemed to observe Eris nervously. The Steel Gargoyles taking no interest in them…or the Gargoyle-ess. Two and two clicked. A crestfallen weight sank in her stomach. _David…what have you done?_

Goliath and Brooklyn landed atop Goliaths resting place. Down below them, Lexington and Broadway were piled in a corner in the courtyard, disoriented amidst fallen rubble. There was only one robot left and it was stalking after them. "Quickly!" Goliath urged Brooklyn, gesturing to an unstable wall. Brooklyn pushed all his strength into helping him push the wall. The Steel neared the dazed gargoyles. Its arm erected outward. The cannon emerging from the wrist. Eris dove to the wall and pushed from the top. The wall was moving. The ledge it barely clung to crumbled. But the steel still pressed on. Vast laser energy gathered in the cannon. It was ready to fire. "ON MY COUNT!" Goliath commanded. "One!" Brooklyn dug his feet. "Two!" Eris drew energy to her arms. "THREE!" Goliath, Brooklyn, and Eris gave it one last hard push. The wall came crashing down on the Steel, finishing it off. The amped up laser bolt exploded in its arm.

"And they say the middle ages are barbaric." Hudson quipped, tending to the young ones.

Brooklyn grabbed Eris and twirled her around, "We won dude!" He cheered. Eris cheered with him.

"Dude?" Goliath repeated.

"A term meaning friend." Eris explained.

Goliath tapped his chin perplexedly. "Very strange."

"YOU HAVEN'T WON ANYTHING FOOLS!" The three looked down from the tower. The gargoyle-ess aimed a bazooka and fired it. A rocket launched. Eris and the two gargoyles dodged, but we got in the explosion's aftershock. Goliath landed on his back on the same walkway as his angel. Brooklyn crashed into the courtyard with the other gargoyles in the lower levels. Xanatos aimed a gun at them, keeping them pinned. Eris plummeted to a spiral staircase, skipping down a couple steps to a halt. The click of a gun drew her attention up the stairs. Her blood turned to ice. Owen had the barrel of a gun aimed right at her. Xanatos was at just the foot of the stairs.

Hudson drew his sword, prepared to leap to Goliath or Eris's aide. "HOLD IT!" Xanatos ordered, clicking the hammer back. "Let's let them play out their little melodrama, shall we?" Xanatos quipped.

Eris ignored the others. Xanatos's words nothing more than incoherent mutters. She was only interested in one person. She stared at Owen in complete dismay. He stared back at her with pleading eyes. Thoughts raced in her mind, making her grow nauseated the more she realized Owen truly held her at gunpoint. _Why is he doing this? _She wheezed. _Owen, put the gun away. _She begged. _What did I do?_ All these questions screaming in her mind. Not a single one coming from her mouth. Why not? Why didn't she ask? WHY WASN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING? "Because deep down I knew you were plotting something." She croaked under her breath. "I just…couldn't admit it." The gargoyles reawakening…Owen spying on her…the men invading the castle and nearly killing her and her friends…stealing the disks…and now this. _Things really aren't how I remember them._ Or they never existed in the first place. "When?" Eris questioned. Her voice straining from her refusal to cry.

"When what?" Owen replied feigning ignorance.

A vein tightened in Eris's head. "DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" Her voice made his go stiff. "WHEN DID THE LIES START?" Owen didn't respond. He just stared at her. Eris noticed his neck tense from swallowing. They may not have shown, but he was sweating bullets. "Was it when the gargoyles woke up?" Nothing. "Was it when we learned about castle Wyvern?" Owen still didn't answer. Eris relaxed her body, dropped her gaze, and asked again, "Was it…when you adopted me?" She squeezed her eyes closed. _Please don't-_

"Before that." He finally answered in a drone. Eris widened her eyes and glanced back up at him. Tears hung out the corners of her eyes. Owen's closed his eyes, resigning himself to guilt welled to the brim. "Sometime before we met you, we met the Lady Gargoyle. We met Demona." _Demona?_ Eris let the name echo in her mind. It was like a rotten taste in her mind. _Demona. _A demon. "Demona told us of the Gargoyles, the spell they were under, Castle Wyvern, and the Grimorum." He let the last one slip out slowly. Eris cherished the Grimorum. Now she knew where it came from. "We acquired the Grimorum through Demona. The spell to break the enchantment cast upon Goliath and his clan rested inside." As Eris was aware of. She translated the text. "The only problem was it would not open. Not even for her. A special lock had been placed upon it. We tired many times, nearly having our hands burned right off. We gave up." Eris kept her gaze on him. For fear if she turned away, she would miss a vital part of her history. "Then…" She tensed, "You came along."

"Came along?" Eris repeated. "What do you mean? You adopted me didn't you?"

"Not in the sense in which you think."

**Flashback**

_It was a long day. Demona had taken her leave due to her lack of patience. Mr. Xanatos and I were exhausted from trying to get the book open. So we decided to get some fresh air. Not driving through the city or taking the chopper to a private resort. We decided we'd walk. Perhaps the fresh air would clear our minds. We went for a walk around the Hudson River. The lapping water is rather calming. Despite the city odor. The moon was full and at a peak point in the sky. Just like it is today._

_As we wandered the path nearest the water, we saw a flash of moon colored light. At first we believed it a trick of the light. Or simply our mental fatigue playing tricks. But we saw the glow again. Only brighter. And growing brighter each second. We rushed to the railing. We nearly threw ourselves into the water we were running so fast._

_There. On the rocks. A basket battered by the water. The moonlit glow dimmed inside. Carefully we climbed down. Our curiosity outweighed our better judgment. The rocks were slick, but we managed to keep our balance. Mr. Xanatos knelt to the basket. He tried to pick it up, but it weight the same as a bunch of bricks. I helped in scooping it up and placed it on a higher ledge. As it rested on the ledge, the basket moved. Something kicked the side. Slowly and cautiously we opened the basket, wary of what may or may not be inside._

_When the lid left the basket, Mr. Xanatos and I were in such a state of shock we dropped the lid. Our balance almost gave. There you were. Lying unconscious. Body unscathed, sleeping peacefully. Five year old, Eris. The eye of Odin around your neck._

**Flashback end**

"The eye…of…Odin?" She said as if trying to familiarize herself with the name. Except it sounded incredibly familiar. Like a taste she never forgot. Warm...loving...made her heartache.

"The necklace you so fondly revere." He reminded her.

Eris's eyes began to sparkle. The necklace she threw. The eye. "Odin's eye?" So familiar. Yet…why didn't – or why couldn't – she put a face. "That doesn't make any sense!" She shook her head and she shouted, "WHY WOULD I HAVE THE EYE OF A GOD? WHY WOULD HE LEAVE IT WITH ME?"

"That remains to be determined." He huffed, trying to change the subject. "But what was even more amazing was that you were able to open the Grimorum. With one swift motion you opened the Grimorum as if it were a regular book. And amazing still, you're able to read Latin."

"That's why…back then…"

**Flashback**

'_It's grainy…but I still remember the first day I ever opened the Grimorum. I was engrossed in the spells. Grandpa told me of the secrets it contained. But never did he tell me how enthralling it would be._'

"_Eris?" Xanatos called, standing over the ponytailed girl in the library, "You haven't put that book down in three hours. Why don't you take a break?"_

"_Because I finally found the spell my grandpa told me about." She giggled past the book sitting taller than her in her lap, her big eyes beamed in the glow of the fire place. "300 pages later."_

_Xanatos seated himself beside her on the couch. "Which one?"_

"_This one!" She pointed._

"_Um…" He scratched his head, eyeing the cryptic Latin obliviously. "Sorry, Eris. What am I looking at?"_

"_This."_

"_Well I know that, Smart-aleck. I mean I can't read it."_

"_Really? It's written in plain English to me."_

_Xanatos picked her up and put her on his lap, "Then why don't you read it to me?"_

"_Okay!" Eris turned to the book. 'Like the naïve child I was I never thought anything of it. I never cared why the Grimorum was there or how you got it. All I knew was that you had the one thing grandpa ranted and raved about. And reading it made me feel like I was home.' "__Dor-mi-a-tis dum…cas…cas-tell-um super nuu-bess asc-en-dants__!_"

"_Which means?"_

"_Um-um-um," Eris prodded her head fervently, "Merry…you snot? NO! Sleep! Merry you sleep…uhh…oh! Until the castle…rises above the…sky? NO! CLOUDS! Merry you sleep until the castle rises above the clouds!"_

"_Interesting." Xanatos hummed._

"_But the next page is gone. Ripped out."_

"_That's fine." Xanatos assured her. He took the book from her and placed it down on the couch. "Eris," He turned her around, "What if I told you I had plans to raise a castle above the clouds?"_

_Eris's eyes beamed, "YOU MEAN IT!"_

"_Uh-huh. But we'd have to wait until you were a little older."_

"_AW! But why?"_

"_Because I may need your help when it comes time to make this dream a reality of mine."_

"_Okay, dad!" Eris hugged him tightly. "I promise I won't let you down."_

_Xanatos stroked his hand on her back, hugging her close. "I know you won't."_

**Flashback end**

The tears in Eris's eyes over flowed. It all made sense now. Sorrow bled from her heart. Her mind halted in a daze. Light faded from her eyes. The world around her crumbled apart. "You used me." She stated blankly. She took a step towards him. "You lied to me." Owen didn't respond. The gun and his shoulders fell. "The Grimorum…the gargoyles…the disks…" Neither Eris nor Owen noticed the icy hot cracks splintering under Eris's footsteps snaking the walls and stairs. "You used me." Instead of the crimson glow, Eris's eyes glowed white like the moon. "FOR ALL OF IT!" Two voices roared.

Owen jumped back. His foot slipped from under him. He fell to the stairs with a painful thud. "Grr. Huh?" He gasped seeing the sizzling ice in the walls and at his feet. The gun had become completely frozen over. The ice crept beneath him, encasing the whole stairway. It was unbearable cold under him. But it burned. It burned horribly. A foot stepped between his legs. The ice thickened under the foot. Owen gawked frightfully. Shakily he brought his head up. "AH!" Hair wafting in the air, spread like a spider's web. Jet black mist seeped from the white glow. Eris's expression was void, yet he felt the deep rage.

Eris leaned forward. Owen shuffled back. Her mouth touched his ear. His breath hitched in his throat. His heart two beat from bursting. "Die, Owen Barnett." She whispered. His eyes widened. The stairs shattered like glass beneath them. For a moment he was weightless. He slowly descended. Eris floated. Not bothered. "See you in Hell."

Owen plummeted into the dark abyss, "ERIISSSS!" His screams died as the darkness swallowed him up.

Eris's hair fell neatly along her back. The glow and mist evaporated. "Ugh…" Eris felt dizzy. She started to drift into the gaping hole. "WHOA!" Her legs and arms flailed crazily for a surface to grab hold of. Her hands found the icy ledge of the shattered stairs. She climbed out of the hole, panting heavily in relief. Looking back to the hole she could still see Owen falling down. The horror in his eyes as he vanished into the darkness. She opened her mouth to call for him. No sound came. To call his name…it made her sick. _But he…he could be hurt._ Not nearly as hurt as she was at that very second. She slapped her hands to her face, sobbing heavily. "What have I done?" She cursed herself. Then she stopped. Rage consuming her. "What have THEY done?"

"YOU-CAN-ASK-ME-THAT?" Eris heard Demona cry. _Demona. _A nasty name for a horrible woman. "After how they treated us?" She stared at Goliath and Demona's face off. Demona held that bazooka of hers at the ready. "THEY HAD TO PAY! All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" Eris was taken aback by what she said. _Xanatos and Owen…do they deserve to pay?_

"There is good and evil in all of us. Human and Gargoyle alike." Goliath replied grimly. "You should know that more than anyone!" Eris lowered her head. Evil exists in this world. You see it every time someone walks by. But in order to see the good, you have to dig deep. As of now all of the good in the world seemed to be buried in stone. Impossible to retrieve. "Don't you see?" Goliath rumbled. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." He pointed a finger accusingly. Eris felt as if the words were being directed at her. If she wasn't able to read Latin, if she hadn't opened the Grimorum in the first place, maybe none of this would be happening.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Demona begged. "Goliath this is your last chance! Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet!" She pressed, desperately wanting him to accept her view. "Together you and I can create a new world for our kind." Eris took in Demona's words. She knew more than anyone how Demona was feeling. Betrayed. Alone. The desire to make the world pay for it regardless if it was innocent. "You trusted me once. You LOVED me once." Demona approached Goliath. "We have found each other after a THOUSAND YEARS of solitude." Goliath began to tear up. To be without his angel for so long was painful. To be alone for so long was painful. Only to meet up again like this. "Does that mean nothing to you?" Goliath diverted his gaze. Not a word came from him. Eris saw Owen in Goliath's place. "Very well then." She growled. "If you are not my ally than you are my enemy." Her eyes began to glow and she prepped the gun.

"GOLIATH!" Eris cried. Demona fired the bazooka. The rocket exploded at his feet. Goliath was blown back into another tower. Eris moved to help him. Distant footsteps caught her ear.

"I have a name too, Goliath." Demona spoke, sauntering past the smoke. "The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. I-am-Demona." She placed the gun at Goliaths chest. "Good-bye, Goliath."

"DEMONA!" Demona twisted back. Eris came flying in. A human woman hanging by her arms.

"ELISA!" Goliath cried.

"PERISH, HUMAN FILTH!" Demona whirled around, aimed the bazooka.

Eris swung her arms and let Elisa fly. She dove for the gargoyle. Demona was taken aback by the foolishness. Elisa tackled Demona to the ground. Demona accidentally pulled the trigger. A launcher flew, blowing another tower into dust. Stone debris began to fall. The gargoyles cleared out of the way. Eris flew out of the way. Xanatos was hit on the back of the neck by a rock. He fell to the ground unconscious. The top half of the tower crashed on the walkway, smashing it apart. Elisa and Demona were blown back, plummeting for the city below with the falling stones. Demona twisted and dodged the falling rocks as best as she could. Her wings wouldn't open. Large rocks pelted the thin flaps of skin. A rock struck her in the back, knocking the wind from her. Elisa held onto the falling wall for dear life. The wall crumbled in her palms. Her back to the air she fell for the streets. She clawed at the air. Her life flashed before her eyes.

"ELISA!" Eris circled around and caught Elisa under the arms. Elisa smiled to the Eris gratefully. Their smiles vanished when they remembered Demona. With a final dreadful cry, Demona disappeared amongst the falling rubble, and was not seen past the lights of the city.

Eris dropped Elisa off by Goliath. He was pleased she was safe. But he ran to the edge to see if Demona pulled out. She had to have. She survived the last millennium. There's no way a fall would kill her. But his hopes were not so. His angel did not pull out from the fall. She did not emerge from the dust. She was gone. Again. Demona, his angel of the night, was gone once again. Goliath shook his head in denial. Anger, sadness, rage welled within him. His body prepared to tear itself in half. All unleashed in a sky quaking roar. Eris and Elisa hugged close. Goliath's roar reverberated their bodies.

A brief calm washed over the demolished castle. Xanatos stirred from his coma. A throbbing pain pulsated in the back of his neck. A blurring headache sounded a deafening ring in his ears. "She wanted me to destroy humanity!" A powerful grip on his collar hoisted him right off the ground. He was dangled over the edge. Goliath leering at him vengefully. "I think I'll start with you!"

Eris stared. Watching the man who lied to her, betrayed her, and USED HER be dangled 300 stories above his death drop. A restrained smirk tugged on her cheek. Her hands rested over her pounding chest. Her tongue lathered her dried lips. _I could just let Goliath drop him._ An image of Owen vanishing in the darkness came to mind. _I want them both to pay for lying to me and the gargoyles. Mostly me._

"Ugh…" Eris tensed. "Grr…ergh…" Eris twisted around. She gasped in utter awe. From one of the stairways, Owen crawled to the roof. His suit shredded, bruises and scrapes staining his skin, blood dripped from a wound in his head. "He's alive." She whispered. Relief? Sorrow? How was she to feel?

"Go ahead." Xanatos dared indifferently. "Without me you'd still be gathering moss."

Eris saw some truth in that. Sure she translated the Grimorum, but Xanatos made the construction possible. He's the reason…Eris has the new friends she has. "We're the protectors." She muttered, recalling what Hudson said. "And we protect the humans," A rigid lump sank a weight in her stomach, "Good or bad." Eris thought long and hard about that proclamation. Did it really apply to all humans? What if they did something irredeemable? What if they were someone so loathsome that letting them die would be like having heaven shine on the world? What if they were Xanatos and Owen? Goliath was loosening his grip. "WAIT, GOLIATH!" Eris shouted. Goliath tightened his grip. She ran up to him. He glared to her. "PLEASE! Don't do this."

"He's hurt me as much you!" He stated, putting his arm out further. Xanatos's stomach churned at the drop. "Give me one good reason not to drop him."

"Because you and I aren't him! We don't take pleasure in another's suffering!"

"You cannot stand there and tell me you do not wish to see him perish!" Goliath howled. "Or you didn't feel some joy when Owen fell!" Owen and Xanatos glanced away, unable to meet Eris's sight.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I CAN'T!" Her voice cracked. "But the feeling that comes afterward is worse than losing a loved one!" Tears trickled down her cheek. The joy replaced by a gut wrenching guilt. "I'd sooner have my magic stripped from me before I feel that way again." Goliath growled heatedly. He looked to Xanatos and back to Eris several times. How easy it would be to drop him. But was it worth the feeling Eris described?

"Goliath," Elisa walked up behind her, seeing Goliath needed encouragement to change his mind, "If you do this, you're proving you're the same as Demona."

"She's right, lad." Hudson agreed coming up behind her. "Is that what you want?"

Goliath took another moment to think. To be like Demona and be engulfed in misery. Not even those who robbed his clansmen from him were worth that. Especially not Xanatos. "No…" Goliath sighed. He threw Xanatos down a flight of stairs towards Elisa, Eris, and Hudson. Elisa and Hudson smiled in approval to Goliath.

Eris glared down to Xanatos. Her clenched fist coated in seeping magic. He remained wordless in her presence. Not even daring to meet her gaze. He could feel the daggers stabbing his soul. "Funny how easy it's been for you to look me in the eye while you lied through your teeth. How confident you were knowing – believing – that I'd never find out. What with my memory lapsing every five seconds." Eris knelt to him, leaning in close. Xanatos leaned back, trying to escape. "Ironic how sheepish you've become now that you've been exposed." She clawed her nails into his jaw, twisting his head roughly, forcing him to gaze into her fiery glare. "And rest assured, _Xanatos_," Xanatos's stomach dropped, "No amount of amnesia will ever make me forget what you've done. Jail walls will not protect you from me."

"Impressive. You've actually got me trembling." Xanatos quipped.

Eris rose to her feet. She turned then kicked him straight in the face. She felt his nose crack. Goliath, Hudson, and Elisa were dumbstruck. Owen hobble to his boss's side. Blood streamed from his nostrils. "Consider that a taste of what you'll endure. I promise you it'll get worse after you get out of prison."

In the hours following Xanatos was arrested and escorted by Elisa into the fray of gathered spectators and paparazzi. A police car awaited him. A brazen smirk, Xanatos willingly stepped into the police car. He shot a glance to Owen who bowed. He would keep an eye on things while Xanatos was away. His only obstacle would be getting by Eris and the gargoyles.

* * *

Goliath gazed out to the city, mind lost in his bothered thoughts. The world made no sense to him. A human who begged for trust betrayed him, his angel betrayed him. Nothing seemed sacred. Their homes and lives were nearly the price paid. "You did the right thing, lad." Hudson reassured him.

"Do you think she survived?" Goliath asked. A hint of hope in his voice.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough." Hudson informed grimly. And when they meet Demona again, blood will be shed.

Eris stood on a ledge, looking out at the rising sun. She felt the wind blowing her hair, as if her troubles were fading on the wind. No such luck. "I'm proud of you, lass." Hudson said leaning on folded arms on the ledge. "You're really shaping into a fine young woman."

"You really think so?" She remarked doubtfully. "I told Goliath anger doesn't affect my magic." The shattering stairs, Owen seeming to plummet to his death. "I almost killed Owen. And I would have let Goliath kill David."

"Aye." Hudson hummed. "The first one, I'll admit, is a moment of weakness we've all succumbed to." Eris dropped her head. Hudson's hand to her shoulder raised it slightly. "But when you stopped Goliath from giving in to the same hatred that showed great strength. Strength which he now retains."

Eris smiled and jumped down. "It's all thanks to you. You said we're here to protect Manhattan and its people. Good or bad. Remembering that," She pressed her back to the wall, "I decided it's not my place to decide who lives or dies. Disregarding my earlier laps."

"And I'll be right there with ya to help you prevail over those lapses." Eris giggled and hugged the elder gargoyle. He returned the hug, running his hand through her hair. "You know somethin'?" Eris arched a brow. "I bet if your parents and grandfather were here, they'd be as proud of you as I am."

Eris blushed bashfully. "Thanks, Hudson." He ruffled her hair playfully. Her parents. The one aspect of her life forever shrouded in shadows. _Strong, warm arms embracing are those arms so familiar?_

**1- Cleave these fools!**

**2- Rend them asunder!**

**Sorry if it lacked towards the end of the chapter. I was tired.**

**Revisions on hold!**

**Till next time.**


	8. Day in court

**Day in court**

**Alright. Picking up where I left off.**

…

"_And in recent news, Millionaire philanthropist - David Xanatos - has been arrested on charges of reckless endangerment, possessing stolen property, and attempted murder in the second degree._" A brunette newscaster broadcasted from The Time square jumbotron. Photos of Xanatos being escorted in handcuffs plastered the large plasma screen.

"_His attendant - Owen Barnett," _Owen's photo blew up, "_Conveys this message: 'Mr. Xanatos is innocent of the charges against him, and will persevere in court.' David Xanatos's daughter - Eris Xanatos," _A photo of Eris slumping shyly in the doorway made the screen, "_Has yet to make a comment in regards to her part as a victim of David Xanatos's recent attacks, and the allegations against him." _

_"More on this shocking story as we adjourn to the courtroom later on this morning. This is Marisa Harris. Manhattan News."_

Then a car dealership commercial took over the screen, "_And now for the latest in car models._"

**…**

A pair of lips sucked a mocha frappé through a straw. The strong aroma of coffee wafted from the Starbucks, pleasing passers by. Tempting them to quench their caffeine coveting thirst. Unfortunately, Eris found herself unable to enjoy the morning aroma. Not even the strong, chocolaty taste of her frappé assuaged the misery buried in the pits of her soul.

Eris was slumped in her patio chair, wrinkling her beige V-neck sleeveless blouse. She subconsciously rested her frappé to her black pants. Melting ice leaking outside soaked a ring on the thigh. Her loose hanging navy hair hung over her cheeks, managing to hide the deadpan emptiness radiating from her hazel eyes. She tapped the toe of her brown boot on the table base leg, losing herself in the aimless rocking. Every thud sounded like a bomb, exploding the world she'd lived in into billions of pieces.

"Lies. Every word they spoke, the life they gave me..." A lone tear snuck down her cheek. "You both are nothing but a lie."

Two weeks. Impossible, one might proclaim. Alas it is true. Why the melancholy? Because all of two weeks ago, the 11 years of Eris's world shattered like glass. The life she was living, the people she called father and brother - nothing more than a web of lies woven by strings. At the center of the web was Eris. Blissfully ignorant of the deceitful weavings of Xanatos and Owen. Now the strings have snapped. The lies are exposed. Eris is falling. Slipping into a world where only lies left everyone's lips. And Magus allowed it to happen.

"A basket..." She rasped under her breath. "I was left drifting in a basket. Taken in by...two lies in human form." Why? Why was she in a basket? Drifting in the ocean of all places? Why would the Magus send her away? "Tom, Princess Katherine, Grandpa - why did Avalon bother bringing me to this world?" She slumped onto her folded arms, sinking in her welling sadness. "A world where the trusting are nothing but tools."

Xanatos and Owen - Not a blood brother or father. Eris knew they weren't her real family. It was obvious. Regardless if her memory is blurred to blind, her real family - Magus, Katherine, and Tom - were back on Avalon. Magus was her grandfather. Princess Katherine and Knight Tom were like an aunt and uncle. Not a day passes she doesn't wonder how they are doing. Her mother and father...she didn't have the first clue about who they were. She can't even recall what their faces looked like, let alone who they truly were to her. There is someone who knows. Eris was sure of that. The owner of that eye - Odin's eye - is the key to unraveling the mystery.

"Odin..."

"That poor Ms. Xanatos..." A woman sitting with her friend behind Eris uttered. "I do hope she is doing alright for herself. This must be tough on her."

"Please!" The friend scoffed disdainfully. "That pompous Heiress is undoubtedly using this to take over Xanatos's company." Eris's fingers curled. "She'll play _boo how daddy abused me_, take his money, and go buy her own island."

"Oh I don't think she'd be so callous. She's learned the business thus far. So she can better assist her father during his absence."

"That's what she wants you to think! She only learned the business so she could take it over!" Eris's as flared open. She pushed from her seat. "Rich brats like her don't care about family." The other woman cringed. "All she cares about is how much-" She stopped ranting long enough to notice her friend shaking in her seat. When she turned around, the color left her cheeks seeing Eris loom over her. A dark hue shaded half her face. "Uh-I mean-that is-"

"I'm not offended." Eris droned. The woman padded beads of sweat, sighing with relief. She leaned back fretfully when Eris bent towards her. "The baseless words of the miserable hold no power over me." The woman's mouth slacked open. She roared in insult. Eris collected her frappé then took her leave. The air was getting stuffy.

"That malignant-"

"Save it, Kelsey. You deserved that."

**...**

Eris kicked a can along the sidewalk, listlessly passing it between passersby legs and off mailboxes. Glancing at her watch, she was pleased to see it was only 8:13am. Xantos's trial - the first part - wasn't due to begin until 10. The walk would not only consume the last two hours, it'll give her enough time to recite prosecution questions and ponder how to counter defense when they cross examine her.

Madison, Eris, and Elisa had been called as witnesses for the prosecution. Sabrina was also asked for, but unfortunately had moved long before a trial was even considered. No doubt Xanatos's defense lawyer was going to piece Elisa, Madison, and Eris apart. Especially Eris. Her not being Xanatos's daughter gives him plenty of ammunition. Years of sneers from Xanatos's board members already prepared her for anything he had to throw at her.

"He'd actually be doing me a favor stressing I'm not related to Xanatos." Eris mumbled. She launched the can with one more hard kick. It made a high fly left, banking off an alley wall, and rolling under a dumpster. She sneered at it. It wasn't worth getting. She moseyed soberly on her way. "If only that were your head, David."

"Hey, sweetheart! Stop right there!"

Eris stopped in mid stride, growling venomously. "And they continue." She sneered back at the owner of the ear grinding voice. It was one of those street thugs roaming the alleys. His blond hairs were spiked with so much grease she could see a line of it one his brow. He cackled menacingly, leering blue eyed stink eye at Eris. Two more of his friends joined him. A dark skinned man, and a tan skinned man.

"Now I don't know who you think you are," The blond ruffian growled, slowly approaching her, "But there's no way in Hell you're gonna come onto my turf and start kickin' stuff at us!" Eris arched a brow. She glanced at the dumpster, seeing the can barely peeking out.

"Look. I didn't kick the can at you. I kicked it at the dumpster." She rumbled, not the least bit impressed by their macho, thugster act. She really did not have the patience to deal with them. Being trapped in the courthouse was looking better already. "If you three _fine gentlemen _will excuse me…" She turned on her heels.

"Where do you think you're going, puta?!" The tan man hissed. He snapped a hand on her bicep, yanking her to a halt. Eris bit her lip. His grip was solid. "You think you can just blow us off after that insult?!" Eris winced. His musty breath made her eyes water.

"No one kicks trash on our turf!" The dark man snarled, huddling close to his friend.

"Least of all without apologizing!" The blond demanded.

"Sorry. Okay? Okay!" Eris jerked her arm free. The hispanic man just grabbed her other one. She grit her teeth. If it were the middle of the night she'd send them flying to the moon.

"That's not good enough!" He snickered. Rotted to the core teeth showed in a sickening grin. Fumes exhausted in place of breath his mouth was so foul. "You gotta apologize in a more...intimate way." His gaze rolled up and down her figure. He moved a hand towards her chest. "What are you hiding, mi amor?" Eris knit her brow. She snatched his wrist. She smashed her forehead into his teeth in. He staggered, releasing her arm. Bloody teeth fell to the ground. Eris drew a foot back and kicked him in the groin. Then she stomped on his foot, and shoved him into the dumpster.

Owen and Xanatos did one thing right. They taught Eris self defense. She's come close to beating Owen. Close. Never has. No one in Manhattan can match him. Eris can take anyone within her skill set.

"You three are way out of your league." She kicked the downed man in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Big mistake, Bitch!" The African American man charged, drawing a fist back. He threw the punch. Eris ducked, extending a leg. The man tripped, receiving a face full of-you don't wanna know. The man groaned dazedly, pushing up on his elbows. Eris stomped his head back in the muck. Then there was a click. Something cold pressed to her temple.

"That's enough, karate kid." Eris glanced out of the corner of her eye. The blond man had a pistol pressed firmly to her head. Eris groaned derisively at her carelessness. Manhattan - like Texas, everyone has a gun. _David never taught me how to dodge a bullet._ She dreaded. The blond man chuckled victoriously, pulling the hammer back. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Neither are you if you can't take me without that piece." She defiantly retorted.

"I'm not stupid, kid. Speaking of which," He pinched her chin, forcing her lips close to his, "You still have a toll to pay." He kept the gun close. That finger was ready to pull the trigger. Eris grit her teeth, pulling her lips as far back. The man's lips were an inch away. Then a sickening _SNAP_ made the gun hit the ground. "GYYYAAAHHHH..." The man shrieked in utter agony. Eris's eyes went wide. He screamed so loud people a few blocks down stopped.

Eris breathed shakily, bewildered by what happened. The gun had fallen. She looked toward the hand that formerly held the gun. Her shaking legs rooted her in place. A well aged man with a gray beard, dressed in a tan brown suit, towered beside her. He had the blond man's wrist in a steel strong hold...completely twisted right off the joint.

"Are ya alright, Miss?" His Scottish accent broke her from her daze.

"Huh? Whuh? Y-yeah. I'm... I'm fine." She responded dumbly.

"That's good. No more lassies such as yerself need be bothered by uncouth urchins." He winked at her. He was lucky he had an accent. Eris would never blush at an American playing a cheesy action hero. "As for you, lad." The man growled, pushing the busted worst. "This young lady meant no disrespect. Had she known you were present, the can would have went into the gutter." The elder man twisted further. The blond thug cried, lowering to his knees. "Now take your friends and get. And don't let me catching you bothering anyone else!" The man tossed the thugs hand down. He grit his teeth at the Scotsman. His rage filled eyes vowed vengeance. Collecting what little pride he had left he counted his blessings and dragged his friends into the alley. The Scotsman sighed dismally. Then he smiled at Eris. "Well that's a fine way to begin a morning. You always pick fights with thugs."

"Only on a leap year." Eris dryly joked. It really killed her pride. She should have anticipated a gun. Worst of all, she was rescued by an old man. _A good looking old man. _But still an old man. "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem. My name is Lennox MacDuff." He extended a hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Eris...Cordia." She decided on her maiden name.

"Eris Cordia." MacDuff purred her name. A pleasant roll off the tongue. "Names for chaos and peace. They suit you well."

"And your name comes from Shakespeare's Macbeth." MacDuff raised an intrigued brow at her. Eris erected an educating finger, tilting her head with a smile, "You're named after Lennox and MacDuff. Two men who happen to be my favorite characters."

MacDuff let out a hearty laugh. "I am flattered. Thank you, lass." He bowed. "Not only a fighter, but also a charmer. You have all the fixings of a fine young lady. In fact..." He grinned, touching his chin. Eris grew self-conscious feeling his gaze soak in her form, "Had that hooligan not drawn that gun like a coward, your melee prowess certainly would have bested him. Quite the impressive punch you pack." He added slyly. Eris giggled bashfully, massaging the back of her neck. Usually anyone of the male persuasion found her ability to fight - well - scary. Hence why she's single. Madison and Sabrina enjoyed it. Other than Xanatos and Owen, no one's really complimented her combat skills. It was nice to hear.

"Wait..." Now that she thought about it, this guy's timing was just a little too perfect. The closest people were blocks in either direction. No one was anywhere near her. In order for this man to have intervened, he would need to have been an arm's length away. Judging by his chuckle, he knew what Eris was thinking about. A vein popped in her head. "Excuse me, Mr. MacDuff, but...were you watching me? This whole time?" She shook, containing swelling aggravation.

"Observing, my dear." He corrected nonchalantly. "I was passing by and overheard the commotion." He directed her attention to the alley those men hid in. "I like to take shortcuts during my walks about the city. That is how I happened upon your bout." Eris blinked, marveling at the alley. She saw where it opened on the other end to a street. Alleys are used as shortcuts often. "Forgive me. I merely reacted when he drew the gun."

"No-No! Don't apologize!" She rough shoved her hair back. She must be behaving so rudely to the man that just saved her. After her incident with Xanatos, Eris became wary of people. She saw faces and declared them her enemies. That anyone who spoke to her was wearing a mask. An unfair verdict. But life isn't about fair. However, MacDuff didn't deserve to be treated this way. "Sorry if I sounded harsh, Mr. MacDuff." Eris apologized all the same. "It's been a bad a day."

"It is quite alright." He chuckled. He admired her solemn demeanor. _She's such a good girl._ He crooned mentally. "Do you know what my father told me about bad days?"

"What?"

MacDuff placed a hand to her head, smiling warmly as he interlaced his fingers in her hair. "They are good days in disguise. To which I wish you a wonderful day, young miss." Eris's cheeks flushed bright pink. _And I thought Hudson was the charming one. _He really was a decent looking man."I'd best be on my way. There is a matter I must attend. Will you be well on your own."

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to the harsh ways of Manhattan.' She only partially joked.

"Then," MacDuff bent a knee, bowing at hip. He lightly cupped her hand in his, "By your leave, my lady." He kissed the top of her palm. Eris's cheeks turned cherry red. MacDuff chuckled at her reaction.

"Um...yeah. Goodbye, Mr. MacDuff." He bowed his head once more, then turned on his heels in the opposite direction. Eris rattled her daze away and added, "And thank you again!" She shouted as he walked toward Time Square, waving fondly. MacDuff nonchalantly waved. Eris giggled. "Oh my weakness for accents." She swooned. She marveled at her palm. "But why did he have to kiss me?"

…

As MacDuff entered the sea of people flooding Time Square, his thoughts immerse in the overlapping chatter, circling thought of Eris. To describe her as the atypical teenager would be a gross oversight. This is not counting her hand to hand defense techniques._ Her movements are a little stiff. _He mentally noted. _She is young. She has plenty of time. _No. there is something more about her. An air that dances around her like the stars dance about the moon. And her eyes. He could not get over her eyes. So stern, yet full of compassion...and hurt. They beamed as bright a cannon fire. _She's acquainted with battle_. A shame someone so young is tormented by battle. Especially in this day and age. The very least she is fully capable. _Quite beautiful too._

"Could she be the one he told me to find?"

…

"ERIS!" Madison threw her arms around Eris. She barely made it to the courthouse steps with ten minutes to spare. "Thank god you made it! I was ready to run in the opposite direction." Eris laughed, wrapping her arms to the red, frilled collar crop top. Madison parted from the hug to make sure her blue skirt wasn't messed up. Although she kept feeling as if gum was stuck to the bottom of her wedges. Eris shook her head at the girl. With lawyers for parents, Madison lived by the _first impressions are important _rule. Eris arched a brow at Elisa who waited atop the first flight of steps. "How do I look?" Madison asked hopefully.

"This is court, Maddie, not church. You look fine." Eris assured her, cupping her shoulders. "But...ugh…"

On cue, Elisa handed both girls a black blazer. "These outta set the professional bar."

"THANK YOU!" Eris and Madison chimed. Elisa snickered adoringly. Those two were perfect together.

"Good, you three are here." A middle aged man sprinted to the three girls. He used a handkerchief to dab beads of sweat off his brow. Sweat made his glasses slide halfway down his nose. Thankfully he was wearing a dark colored grey suit. You'd never guess he worked up a sweat. He combed his red hair over to one side. "Are you ready? We're meeting Judge Sterling in 20."

"I thought the trial started at 10." Elisa remarked. That was the time engraved on their skulls.

"The time was extended. Mr. Xanatos asked for a brief extension." The lawyer rolled his eyes at the foolish notion. "Said something about..._not having all his bases covered._" A red flag shot up in Eris's head. Her eyes flew wide open. "What's wrong?" The lawyer asked, noting her apprehension.

"He went digging." Her voice shook.

"Digging?" Madison tilted her head.

"Elisa, you and Madison need to be prepared." She forewarned forebodingly, scaring her two friends. Eris clenched both hands into tight fists. "David's going to start playing dirty. I fully intend to bury him."

**…**

Court was now in session. The honorable Judge Sterling was presiding. A very well aged woman with a stern exterior to match the gavel on her podium. Her black rimmed glasses did very little to obscure the sharpness of her hazel eyes. Her golden blond hair was tied to a bun, revealing her clenching jaw. Not a soul dared to speak whilst she reviewed her notes of the case. The press never so much as considered snapping a photo. Sterling was notorious for her no tolerance of shenanigans. This included idly gossip or chatter amongst the crowd, and the presses pitiful attempts to gain the same photo 300 consecutive times.

Xanatos and his lawyer - Allison Crosswell - went over their strategy. Her icy blue eyes sneered at her opponent - Arnold Dicaprio. She snobbishly flipped her brunette hair behind her ear, practically revealing her cleavage to Xanatos as she whispered in his ear. Dicaprio was not impressed. He studied the evidence in the case, double checked witness statements, and ensured all avenues for questioning, cross examining, and hole poking were in order. Beyond the doors behind him and the crowd were the witnesses waiting to present their case. For both defense and prosecution.

"Counselors, you may now give your opening statements." Sterling permitted,

"Age before beauty I always say." Dicaprio fixed his tie. "So go ahead of me, Crosswell. I'm in no rush."

Crosswell sneered at him. "Gladly."

Crosswell's opening statement began with Xanatos being a successful business man. How he used any and all resources over the course of many years - childhood to now - at his disposal to create a prominent empire from literally nothing to the castle atop the clouds that he has now. He's funded hundreds companies, sponsored thousands of charities, donated to twice as much benefits, and still manages to make time for a daughter that he adores very much.

Which led her to her next point. Xanatos has proven that he is not only a businessman, but a father for a young girl who literally arrived on his front porch as a sign from god. He's devoted a grand majority of his time to ensure she's raised properly, happily, and will one day succeed him should the unfortunate happen.

However, for all of his money and power - regardless of the information he receives - Xanatos is incapable of predicting every adversaries moves against him, or his family. He owns many companies, employs hundreds of people he probably doesn't even know exist. He cannot predict their motives nor their reasons as to why, but his family is always under constant threat simply for having their name endorsed.

The attacks against Miss Xanatos, Ms. Harlow, and Detective Maza may have been committed by men _possessing _ Xanatos Enterprise branded equipment - but that is the same as blaming police for a thug using their brand of gun or other weapons. Even for the most prestigious of organization, equipment and property go missing all the time. By radicals, militants gone bad, and others further down. "Mr. Xanatos was not responsible for the attacks against Prosecution's witnesses, nor was he responsible for any of the incidents since then. If Mr. Xanatos is guilty of anything, it is being a dedicated father and a well rounded business man."

Crosswell ended her argument by mentioning the stolen property charge. The property reportedly _stolen _was property that belonged to Xanatos in the first place. It was sold under his name, then later on distributed to people who would have, otherwise, used the data to harm him and the people he loves.

"Again, Mr. Xanatos is only guilty of being a good father, son, and business man who is willing to stand against the justice system for what he believes in. Do not punish him for that." She pleaded to the jury. "Do not punish a man for doing what any one else would be to terrified to do. Defend their lives beyond the scope." She sat down. Her words echoed in the minds of the crowd and jury. The press caught her whole dissertation on live TV. She couldn't help purse her lips, mentally patting herself on the back.

"Mr. Dicaprio?" The Judge jotted a note, then addressed him. "You may proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Dicaprio tossed his glasses to the desk.

Dicaprio went on to deride Crosswell's statement amongst seemingly sincere compliments for her stirring words. He was especially touched by how she stressed what a good father Xanatos placated to be. So good, he never conveyed to the daughter that he is said to adore that there are mad men using _his property _to cause grievous harm to him. Now, yes, maybe she should have suspected something amiss. And yes, maybe he was worried having her being guarded would ruin her life. But if Xanatos was truly concerned for his daughter's well being - or anyone else's for that matter - he would have refused to let Eris leave the night she and her friends were attacked. Instead he permitted Miss Xanatos and Mis Harlow to wander the streets of Manhattan - alone - and they were viciously attacked without provocation. The least he could have done was send someone to keep an eye on them. Instead he sat idly by. And Miss Harlow and Miss Xanatos ended up spending the night in the park. All the while they were being chased by men with huge guns.

"Any normal father would call the CIA or the military to rush forth and save these girls. Or, at the very least, leave his senses to go find them." Dicaprio snarled at Xanatos heatedly. "Not Xanatos. He only sat in his office and waited. As if nothing were amiss. As if...he knew Madison and Eris would return the next morning. Which they did." Relief amongst resentment flashed across the jury and the audience. "They returned to their homes safely, but not without scars. How many people in Manhattan are that fortunate? The odds are in the black." The jury lowered their heads. Crosswell grew concerned.

So what does Xanatos do next? He tells Eris of items _taken _from him. Keeps her in the loop now that she's been _put in_ _harm's way._ He assures her that the men who attacked her and her friends were only after him. Because of knowledge on a disk. A disk in his possession for the duration of the trial. But, here's the rub, the items were never his. They never belonged to Xanatos Enterprises, they've never even touched a Xanatos Enterprise computer. The disks taken belonged to Halcyon Renard and Cyberbiotics company. Full rights and patents proved their claims on the property. And because of Xanatos's actions, four people - one of whom could not be present - nearly lost their lives. If not for attempted murder, Dicaprio pleaded that the jury found him guilty of reckless endangerment and negligence.

"Mr. Xanatos has shown no remorse for his actions. A firefight taking place on the tower of his home caused hundreds of dollars in damage, and ended in the deaths and injuries of 17 people!" Dicaprio blurted. "Seven...teen!" The jury looked to Xanatos, scolding him. "Miss Maza and Miss Xanatos were almost amongst those numbers. Because of David Xanatos, Manhattan's death toll almost added three young lives. Do not allow this man to walk free. No doubt the next time he enters his home, we will be back in this courtroom again. Only then, it will be in the relation of the death of either his daughter, or someone close."

The dissertation left an impact on the audience and jury. Xanatos kept his mouth to his interlaced fingers, squeezing his eyes closed so to tune out Dicaprio's harsh words. Magic or not, she's not invincible. _Eris. _His eyes shot open when he imagined her in a coffin. _No...that'll never happen. _His fingers tensed. _Never._

…

First to be called were prosecution's witnesses. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." The Bailiff swore Elisa in.

"I do." She answered firmly.

"Please be seated." Elisa took her seat. The Bailiff nodded to Dicaprio who nodded back.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Elisa Maza - Detective 2nd class for the Manhattan Police Department."

"And, Miss Maza, how long have you been employed to the Police Department?"

"Eight years. Joined after high school."

"A detective 2nd class in just eight years. The city thanks you for your service." Elisa thanked him with a bob of her head. "Miss Maza you seen much in your eight years. Gained expeirence in all aspects. Obviously or you would not have been promoted. Tell me, how were you brought into this...bru-ha-ha?"

"Initially I received a call about a disturbance coming from Xanatos's residence. When I arrived there were rocks pummeling the city."

"Were you ever able to ascertain to cause for the destruction?"

"I approached Mr. Xanatos with _concerns _from the people nearly killed in the chaos."

"OBJECTION! Speculation!" Crosswell blurted. "Mr. Xanatos was defending his home, there is no way he could have prevented what transpired around him."

"Overruled. But Miss Maza," Sterling leaned over, glaring harshly, "I would strongly urge you not to dramatize."

"Yes, Your Honor. Allow me to rephrase?" Sterling granted it. "I went to Mr. Xanatos with concerns from people bearing witness." Sterling allowed it.

"What did he tell you?"

"Mr. Xanatos said he repelled an invasion of men looking to steal from him."

"Was this true?"

"No. Nothing was stolen from him."

Dicaprio displayed the disk in a plastic evidence bag. "Is this the item considered stolen?"

"That is."

"But it was never stolen."

"No."

Dicaprio was sold on her responses. So was the jury. He set the disk down and moved on. "You were attacked by militaristic men in Central Park, correct? Did you know them?"

"I believe the same men that attacked me and an acquaintance during our walk in the park are the same men that attacked Mr. Xanatos. At that point I believe we were targeted."

"Objection! Speculation! Miss Maza and her friend simply could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They were two people walking in a park three miles wide, and were chased down like dogs! That's hardly a coincidence."

"I agree. Overruled."

Dicaprio nodded gratefully. Crosswell sneered, retaking her seat. "Miss Maza, a couple more questions. Who else was in the park that night."

"Eris Xanatos, Madison Harlow, and Sabrina Spellman. Sabrina was due to move so she couldnt' be here." She quickly explained Sabrina's absence.

"What happened next?"

"After my friend was hit with a tranq dart, me and the girls were in a fight for our lives trying to escape the men chasing us. We survived only by the skin of our teeth."

"And what led you to believe Mr. Xanatos was the cause behind this attack?"

"My friend had a tracker on him with a logo on it."

Dicaprio displayed the tracker to the jury. "Is this the tracker?"

"Yes."

"And what's the logo on the back?"

"The symbol for Xanatos Enterprises. Had I not discovered it, those men would have found us. And most likely would have killed us."

"Thank you, Miss Maza. I have nothing further." Dicaprio took his seat.

Crosswell instinctively rose, exaggeratedly swaying her hips strutting to Elisa. "You sound pretty certain you and this _acquaintance _were targets, Miss Maza."

"I am 100% certain."

"Why is that? What proof do you have this was a malicious attack?"

"They were carrying military grade blasters, and tranquilizers meant to drop elephants."

"Perhaps they were rebels. Extreme patriots looking to get their message across."

"_Patriots _aren't organized or work in stealth teams." Elisa snapped defiantly. Crosswell pursed her lips sardonically, bobbing her head as she mentally mocked Elisa.

"This _friend _of yours. Who is he?"

"He...is an associate of Mr. Xanatos's who he met the day after he built the castle on the top of the Eerie Building." For lack of a better explanation. You don't tell a court system gargoyles exist in New York.

"When did you meet this acquaintance?"

"We...crossed paths when I inquired about the _disturbance._"

"It wasn't while you were illegally searching the Eerie building?" Elisa fell silent. Crosswell sniggered triumphantly. She strutted to the table, pulling three pieces of paper from her desk. "This is a signed affidavit from Mr. Owen Barnett stating you never left the Eerie building, but stopped the elevator a few floors down to investigate." She handed the papers to the judge and Dicaprio. "He is certain you never left because he saw you re-enter the elevator after speaking with one of Mr. Xanatos's associates."

"I did linger, yes."

"Why? You had no probable cause."

"On the contrary. Reports of heavy fire also came in with the report." Crosswell had a copy of the report, therefore she let Elisa continue. "At the time I was worried the _invaders _were still in the castle. Eris could have been in danger. So I took one cautionary scope around and met Godric." Her name for Goliath.

"And Godric is the acquaintance."

"Yes."

"And Miss Xanatos, how are you familiar with her?"

"Eris and I have been friends for a few years. I have her back just as she has mine."

"So being her friend grants you special privileges."

"No it doesn't."

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be able to wander the halls of the Xanatos home as you please." She faced the jury, drawing them in with her baseless claims. "You've let yourself in and out of their home countless times. What with her being an Heiress, it was difficult for you to see her. Now with Xanatos in prison, you can walk in and out, dig up dirt on him all you want."

"OBJECTION! Badgering and speculating!" Dicaprio snarled.

"Withdrawn!" Crosswell snorted. She fixed her hair, returning her harsh glare back on Elisa. "How did you come across determining the logo's origin?"

"It wasn't hard. The design is unique, but attracts many to post about it on google." She sniggered. She earned small chuckles.

"Let me get this straight!" Crosswell halted the laughter. "A detective 2nd class got her information...from google?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"Google isn't a very reliable source." Crosswell scoffed.

"Neither are tabloids, but we all know they're taken seriously." Again, Elisa got a few chuckled from the crowd and jury.

Crosswell sneered disdainfully. She was not going to be made a fool of. Time for her to press buttons. "Miss Maza, why did you become a police officer?" Elisa's bewildered stare prompted her to elaborate. Dicaprio had to admit he was perplexed by the question. "What inspired you to take up the badge and gun?"

"My father was a cop. I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"And your father was forced into retirement after a case he worked on went awry, wasn't he?" Elisa's eyes flew wide.

"OBJECTION! Miss Maza's father - or his life - hold no bearing on this proceeding!" Dicaprio roared.

"It will lead to the credibility of Miss Maza's work ethics, Your Honor."

"It better lead there fast, Counselor." Sterling warned. "Overruled."

"Councilman Clign was your father's target. High end like Mr. Xanatos." Crosswell proceeded to tarnish Elisa's father. Elisa wish she had her gun. "Because of lack of evidence your father was forced into retirement when he wouldn't let it go. Now here comes Mr. Xanatos. You saw him as a chance for redemption. A chance to drag your father's name out of the mud."

"That's not true in the slightest!" Elisa snapped.

"But it is what drives you!" Crosswell leaned on the podium, bringing her smug grin a few feet from Elisa's face. "And you hate to lose, don't you Miss Maza? To not exact your vendetta against another rich man would be blasphemous."

"OBJECTION!"

"That is enough, Counselor!" Sterling roared. Crosswell shrugged mockingly, taking a step back. Elisa pinched her leg, fighting every urge to punch her in those high cheek bones.

"The truth is, Miss Maza, that the men who attacked you in Central Park could have gotten their equipment from anywhere." Crosswell continued her line of questioning, grandstanding for the jury. "You and your friend, Godric, were only attacked because you were seen associating with Xanatos. Not because of some _grand conspiracy _that you've deluded yourself into believing."

"Your Honor if Miss Crosswell does not stop badgering my witness I must ask that she be removed!"

"Miss Crosswell, either get to your point or let this witness down!"

"Right away, Your Honor." Crosswell promised. "Last question." Elia prepared herself. "The destruction that took place prior to Mr. Xanatos being arrested, did you actually see him take part in anything criminal? See him attack or lash out at anyone?"

Elisa sighed dismally. "No." She arrived after Demona fired a rocket launcher.

Crosswell motioned her head. She had this. "Nothing further."

"But Eris did." Crosswell stopped. Xanatos's stomach tied into knots. "And she'll testify what all happened on the roof that day." She flashed a warning glare at Xanatos.

"Your Honor! I said I'm done with her!"

"And I have nothing." Dicaprio announced.

"Very good." Sterling marked off one of the witnesses. "Miss Maza, please step down." Elisa nodded. She excused herself, not so much as glancing toward Xanatos or his lawyer. She sat in the audience with her mother, father, Derek, and Beth. Her father patted her on the back, commending her for her outstanding work. "Call your next witness."

"The people call Madison Harlow." Madison was summoned in by the bailiff. She sauntered nervously, squeezing her hands tightly in front of her. Her parents were in the audience, gesturing for her to breathe and keep calm. Madison nodded and took a breath. Once she was on the stand and was sworn in, sitting in that chair only made her feel worse. She felt guilty just by being there. Crosswell surprised everyone by handing her a stress ball. Madison happily - if not a little surprised - accepted it. "Here." Dicaprio handed her a cup of water. "You feeling okay?"

"Is it wrong that I feel guilty?" She shook.

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"I jaywalked on the way here." The rolling laughter eased her tension. Sterling, Crosswell, and Xanatos even cracked a smile. Madison's demeanor visibly changed.

"Feel better?" Madison nodded. "Then please state your name and occupation."

"Madison Harlow - Junior at Abe Lincoln High."

"And how do you know Mr. Xanatos, Miss Harlow?"

"I don't. At least not on a casual basis." She quickly corrected. "I'm best friends with Eris. I know him through her."

"How did Mr. Xanatos strike you on a first impression basis?"

"Stern, kind, caring. A little strict by liberal."

"I have to agree." Dicaprio joked. "I know it was a tumultuous time, but do you remember the events of the night you were attacked."

Madison curled her lips timidly, nodding stiffly. "It happened in Central Park. So fast…"

"How did that come about?" Dicaprio asked gently. He could see she was uncomfortable. "What had you done to warrant the attack?"

"Nothing!" Madison incidentally shrieked. She sipped some water, calming her nerves. "We hadn't done anything. Eris and I...we were walking back to Sabrina's house to help her finish packing. We all wanted to spend one more day together before she moved to Florida."

"You took a shortcut through Central Park, correct?"

"Uh-huh. It would cut the trip in half." Madison itched her cheek nervously. "Unfortunately it got dark pretty quick."

"What happened next?"

"We stopped to reminisce. That's when we noticed we were being followed."

"Followed by who?"

"Eris recognized them as the men who attacked her home."

"What did you three do? Surely you were scared."

"Terrified. We pretended to argue to lure them out. They stalked us until they lost sight of us."

"Miss Harlow," Dicaprio meandered to a birds eye view map of Manhattan, "Where in Central Park were you attacked?"

"By Belvedere Castle. It's our favorite place."

Dicaprio showed the jury where Madison and friends were that night. "And who else knows about Belvedere Castle? That it is your meeting place."

"Our parents. Mine, Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Owen, and Sabrina's Aunts." She admitted casually. The jury started to consider what Dicaprio was leading to. "It's not a secret, but it's not widely known."

"And Central Park isn't exactly roamed at night."

"Objection! Leading!" Crosswell snapped.

"Sustained." Sterling huffed.

"My apologies." Dicaprio cleared his throat. "Miss Harlow, did anyone know you three were taking Central Park?"

"No...but it doesn't take a genius to learn it's a shortcut."

"But it's a big place. The odds of men with guns finding your exact route are a little slim."

"Objection! He's leading again!" Crosswell hissed.

"I'll rephrase!" Dicaprio stopped her. "Miss Harlow, there are many roads in the park. From which direction were you three approached?"

"All of them. We were surrounded."

"So it is safe to say you were being followed."

"More than safe, I'd say."

Dicaprio took a moment to assess "When you were attacked, where did you end up?"

"The picnic gardens." Dicaprio showed she, Eris, and Sabrina were driven in the complete opposite direction of where they intended to go. He nodded to her to finish. "The three of us were chased tirelessly. We eventually ran into Elisa."

"Miss Maza said she was with someone else." Dicaprio quickly wanted to cover that before Crosswell used it as ammunition.

"There was, but he was hiding because he had been hurt." Madison suddenly felt this wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't see anyone. Just a statue. "We led those men away from Mr. Godric. We split up, Elisa and I were almost...almost…" She clawed her arms, shivering in horror. The explosion was in her ears. "So much fire...the shed exploded...we almost...the gun was at my head!" She was falling apart.

"Okay...okay...calm down!" Dicaprio cooed. Crosswell handed her tissues. Madison dabbed her tears. "One final question: did you and your friends end up having the grand day you wanted?"

"Uh-huh…" Madison rasped. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears. "We had the best time in the end."

"Thank you. No more questions." Dicaprio excused himself.

Crosswell took a breath before approaching the fragile girl. "Do you need a break, Miss Harlow? We can continue later."

"No...I'm okay." Madison collected herself. "Please. Go on."

"Okay. I'm impressed you're holding up." She poured Madison more water. "Most girls your age would be in shock."

"Eris helped me with that." Madison happily admitted. "She's looked out for me for a long time. She told me to see good after a harsh trial."

"Great advice." Crosswell complimented. Then her game face came on. "Especially since those men were never after you or Sabrina." Elisa braced herself. Madison raised her brows at Crosswell. "You said Eris said those men attacked Xanatos. Meaning they were after her and not you."

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Tell me, do you think Mr. Xanatos would willingly endanger himself or his daughter?"

"No. But-"

"In fact, had Eris not been there, you and Sabrina would have made it home with no complications."

"Objection! Eris Xanatos is not the one on trial!" Dicaprio howled. "Besides he theory is pure speculation."

"Sustained." Sterling leered dangerously. "Watch yourself, Counselor."

Madison was no longer amused. Anger boiled in her stomach. "That's not fair to say at all!" She hissed, despite Sterling's ruling. "Eris has every right to walk around like everyone else!"

"I'm not disputing that at all." Crosswell promised her. Madison relaxed in her seat. Acting hostile would only give Crosswell more to work with. "But, Miss Harlow, are you sure you're not just trying to place blame on Mr. Xanatos so you do not blame Eris?"

"What?" Madison gasped.

"OBJECTION!" Dicaprio howled.

"Overruled!" Sterling snapped.

"Eris is your friend. You said it yourself, she's done a lot for you." Crosswell approached in steady stride, trapping Madison with her gaze. "Blaming her for your trauma would be easy. But it wouldn't land you any favors."

"I'm not friends with Eris for favors! She and I met in Middle School and have been tight ever since."

"After she saved you from schoolyard bullies! Before that you couldn't stand the sight of her!" Madison gaped at her with horror. "That's right. I know about that. I also know, had she not saved you, you would have given her a berth wider than a football field."

"That's not it! I became Eris's friend because I like her!"

"With a little treats here and there."

"Objection!"

"Miss Crosswell you are trying my patience." Sterling warned.

"Miss Harlow, to be honest, you don't know who was behind the attack on you!" Crosswell continued, getting to the point before it's made to stab her in the back. "All you know is a bunch of men, with a vendetta against the Xanatos family, decided not to discern you or Sabrina from the group."

"You know what? You're right." Madison hissed. "I don't know who sent them. I do know they were after Eris." Crosswell smirked in her grasped at victory. "But what I also know is Eris would never intentionally endanger someone. If these men were attacking her, it was because of something HE DID!" She pointed damningly at Xanatos, sentencing him to death for what he's done. "She deserves a normal life! And In one day you took it from her! If anyone is to blame for what nearly happened to her or us, it's you!" Xanatos lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. Without permission of the judge, Madison excused herself, storming out of the courtroom.

"Umm...recess. 30 minutes!" Sterling so ordered.

**…**

Eris returning from grabbing a pack of cookies from the snack machine when she was nearly run over by Madison. "Whoa! Mads?!" Elisa came charging in after her. "Elisa? What happened in there?"

"Basically, Counselor Crosswell is trying to make you the villain." Elisa summed up in short. She glanced unnervingly to the marching Madison. "And she tried to turn Madison against you. I've never seen Madison so upset." Eris's eyes widened in horror. Then her glare went dark. Her hazel eyes almost shaded crimson. "Hey, easy! Don't fall into her trap too. We need you clear headed."

"My head is clear." Eris assured her with a growl. "I won't do anything stupid." Madison drowned her aggravation in the water fountain. Drinking it while watching it go down the drain. A menacing smirk stretched her lips. "I'll just rock the boat a bit." And at 1:13 in the afternoon, it's high time she put the Counselor in her place. But first thing's first.

Madison shoved three dollars into the snack machine, buying three packs of reeses. She ripped the first one open and shoved both pieces into her mouth, chewing angrily loud. "Makes sure to take it with milk, okay." Eris teased her. Madison sarcastically drank from the water fountain, still chewing furiously. "Hey. come on. Don't let a stuck up Harvard washout get ya down."

"Even when she accuses YOU of almost costing me my life?" Madison stressed. "You know I don't blame you for what happened...right?" She added sheepishly. "I never have. You didn't ask-"

"Easy Mads…" Eris hugged her shoulder, rubbing them to calm her down. "I know. Although...I was a little worried you were mad."

"I'm not."

"Neither am I." The two hugged it out, laughing giddily. It would only be better if Sabrina were there.

Unknown to the two, Xanatos and Crosswell were watching from around a corner. Xanatos hated himself for this. But it was a necessary evil.

**…**

_Knock, knock, knock…_ "Come in." Sterling murmured from behind her chamber's door. Crosswell entered fretfully, slowly letting the door close behind her. To her shock, Dicaprio and Eris were with the judge. Eris was wearing a malicious grin. "Allison, there is something we need to discuss."

"Should...I have my client here?" She asked cautiously.

"Your client is the issue." Sterling snarled. Allison swallowed nervously. She tried to feign innocence. "You do realize it is a serious conflict of interest to be defending a lover, correct?"

"I beg your pardon!" Her voice croaked.

Sterling set her glasses on her desk, leaning in on her elbows. She rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "It has been brought to my attention that you and Mr. Xanatos have been...intimately involved for the past two weeks." She cleared her throat. Crosswell stuttered trying to rebuttal and create an excuse as to why Sterling was mistaken. She stopped when she saw Eris was rather pleased with herself.

"And...who made this...inane accusation?" She swallowed, steadying her racing heart. She had an idea.

"Is there any truth to it?" Sterling questioned, ignoring Crosswell's inquiry.

"Of course there isn't." Crosswell predictably denied. "I've been Mr. Xanatos's criminal defense lawyer for many years. I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

Sterling exchanged dubious glances with Dicaprio and Eris, earning agreed nods. "May I see your watch, Allison?"

Crosswell put a hand over her watch, retreating a couple of steps. "My watch? Why?" The watch was a stainless silver bracelet. Matching perfectly with a pair of earrings she wore.

"Because your ego made you believe no one would notice." Eris chortled. Sterling raised a hand, silencing her. Crosswell shot Eris a glare.

"Let me see it, Allison. Now." Sterling commanded. Crosswell's mind screamed for her to keep protesting until someone gave her a suitable explanation. Or so she could smooth talk her way out of the line of fire. Sterling would shoot down her attempts long before her lips shape _hello._ Reluctantly, Crosswell unlatched the watch and handed it to Sterling. Studying the back of the clock head, Sterling was disappointed to find an engraving. "_Beloved Allis. - David._" She rolled her eyes back to the humiliated Defense lawyer.

"It...it's not…" It was exactly what everyone thought. She bore her teeth at Eris. "This is your doing!" She screeched. Eris's grin widened with her darkening eyes. "Why? Because more holes were poked in your little world, you adopted BITCH!"

"No." Eris trilled impishly. Her smile faded into an animal like glare. "Because you made Madison upset. All because you're not the only woman in his life anymore."

"That has nothing-"

"You've had it out for me since the day David took me in." Eris snapped, taking a step closer to the fuming lawyer. "Always whispering in his ear, telling him I'm no good for him. Now you'll have the world believe I cause nothing but trouble. Turn this trial around so that I'll be blamed."

"I'm a professional lawyer!" Crosswell snapped. "I don't need to sully myself by playing to the delusions of a child."

"Not so much a delusion." Sterling disagreed. "Arnold has brought it to my attention that you and Xanatos have had secret visits during his stay in holding." Crosswell went stiff as a statue. "I'd say your interests in defending Mr. Xanatos are definitely conflicted."

"Your Honor, please!" Crosswell whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Allison." Sterling raised a hand. "I must ask you to recuse yourself. Or else this trial will be closed."

Crosswell ground her teeth, practically breaking her molars. Sterling would never change her mind. released a long breath of relief. "Of course. Yes, Your Honor."

"Well as long as that's settled." Eris meandered to the door. "See you all in the courtroom." She opened the door, then gave Crosswell one final grin. "Let's see David lift your skirt after this." Arnold snapped a hand on Crosswell's twitching wrist. She's made one mistake already. She didn't need another. Eris took her leave, allowing Crosswell to lunch the wall.

**...**

Eris glanced to the left. Xanatos was accompanied by a guard, just standing in the hallway with a dower expression.

"Hope you weren't planning to have victory love with Crosswell." She snarled sarcastically.

"Eris..." He stepped towards her.

"SAVE IT!" Her roar stopped him in her tracks. "No lawyer or cheap trick in the world will save you from paying for what you did!" Xanatos retracted. A void placed itself in the middle of his palm. The times he's cupped her cheek to ease her agitation. No more. "Be thankful to god Hudson was there! Or else you'd be rotting in Hell with Demona!" Her words struck Xanatos at his core. Eris let her glare longer before turning on her heels, disappearing down the hallway.

"Eris..."

**To be continued.**

**Another chapter will be added. Don't worry. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the relaunch and revise. Sorry for the long vacations. Work and other fics kind of get in the way. **

**Love you guys.**


	9. End of the Proceedings

**End of the Proceedings**

**Okay. Moving on.**

**…**

Because of Crosswell's lack of professionalism, she was asked to recuse herself was Xanatos's Defense Lawyer. This setback Xanatos's plans for freedom by another day. He anticipated Eris getting wind of his plan to smudge prosecution's witnesses. What he hadn't planned on was Eris being aware of his relationship with Crosswell. According to Alison, Eris wasted not a single second in exposing her. She was merciless as well. Her own fault. Madison is Eris's red button. Crosswell should have been a little more gentle.

Judge Sterling granted Xanatos 48 hours to find another attorney. She wished to see this case tried and over with. The hoard if press photographers was trying her patience. Xanatos assured her he would have a new Lawyer by the morning. This one would be a man this time around. Less chance of suspicions that way.

In the meantime everyone was dismissed for the rest of the night. They were due to return by 10am the next morning. Anyone not in attendance would be found in contempt of court, and thrown in holdings. Sterling realized she was being strict. But this case lost its charm.

Elisa took Eris and Madison to Ho Chang's for a late lunch slash dinner. Madison and Eris loved their chicken and chow mein. Elisa was partial to the fried rice. The waiter brought the food to their table in 30 minutes. A buffet set along the middle of the table. But in seconds Madison and Eris piled their plates. Rice, noodles, sweet and sour pork, teriyaki, and orange chicken. More was on its way. The trio were going to pay three ways.

"Careful you girls don't choke." Elisa chortled.

"I'd rather choke than go back in there!" Madison addressed the courthouse with the chopsticks. She stuffed chicken and pork in her mouth. "Dumb...sunken faced...broad! Who the Hell-"

"Language, Mads. I'm the foul mouthed girl!" Eris gruffly reminded her. She sucked down half her mug of sprite. Madison was the good girl. Eris stressed that first and foremost. Therefore she wasn't allowed to curse, swear, or speak like a sailor. "Michelle will never let me hear the end of it if you start cussing."

"Am I not allowed to let my hair down for one night of venting?"

"She's right, Eris." Elisa agreed. End if she was stunned by Madison's colorful language. "Let her vent. Hopefully, by tomorrow, this whole thing will be over." She took a bite out of some teriyaki chicken. It was the best tasting thing she'd had all day. The trial made her skip breakfast.

Eris sighed somberly. Elisa was right. Madison deserves to vent her feelings regardless of how nice she is. Eris just worried Madison would make a habit out of it and become like every other grouchy New Yorker. Not likely. After a good night of fencing practice, Madison will be right as rain and back to her old chipper self.

Madison is a five time champion in fencing. Eris may wield a sword, but she isn't dumb enough to challenge Madison. She's been taking classes since she was seven. Her parents hadn't approved given how dangerous the sport could be. Then there's the fact no one fenced in this day and age. Madison couldn't care less about era. Fencing was a true sport. A test of speed, agility, patience, and of course skill. Fully grown men shudder at challenging her. Fencing has built confidence in Madison Eris wish she had. The irony is Madison is a semi-pacifist. She prefers not to fight, but will when she or those she cares about are questioned. Eris still had a scar on her hip from the last time she challenged Madison. That was...four years ago.

"There's one shred of good news." She announced. Madison and Elisa's expressions brightened. "Crosswell has been unwillingly recused from the case." She boasted.

"WHAT?!" Madison cheered.

"How come?"

Eris leaned in, keeping her voice to a whisper. Madison and Elisa leaned in with her. "Sterling finds it to be a conflict of interest when a lawyer flips her skirt for her client." Elisa and Madison went wide mouthed. Food fell back to their plates. Eris proudly put orange chicken in her mouth, chuckling evilly. "And all it took was one disgruntled girl and an engraved watch to blow the whistle."

"You didn't..." Elisa rumbled.

"Oh but I did." Her eyes seemed to sharpen like knives, carving Allison Crosswell to the bone. "That bushy vill bitch is finally out of my way."

"Way of what, exactly?" Madison shuddered to ask.

"She's always tried to convince David that I'm a detriment to his image." She thoughtfully stirred the ice in her sprite. "Saying an illegitimate child will tarnish the name of Xanatos. David never listened, but she never stopped trying."

"I remember you telling me about this." Elisa touched a hand to her chin. "She tried to get you sent to boarding school, didn't she?"

"Yep." Eris licked her lips, seeing Crosswell's disheartened face in her fizzy soda. "She was sent one-way instead." She put the mug to her lips. Madison and Elisa fretfully shuffled to corners of their booth seats. Elisa only imagined how Eris made that happen. Madison, on the other hand, never underestimated Eris's creativity.

Eris wasn't the typical rich kid on the block. She's not once asked, used, or manipulated Xanatos for money. Or used her own money and status to gain special favors. Her morals forbade it. Instead Eris used her own _magical_ means of getting things done. Or, if the person isn't worth it - like the woman from the starbucks - Eris simply strikes their pride and moves on. That's what Madison loved about her.

"Eris..." Eris's stomach curdled. Madison and Elisa froze, gawking at the man standing near the brooding Eris. She stiffly turned around, raising a scathing brow at Owen. That stern bow of his was knit in a heated scowl. Elisa and Madison swallowed nervous lumps. "May I speak with you a moment? In private?" He stressed agitated.

Eris knew that tone. Saying no wasn't an option. Despite her disdain for him. "Excuse me, ladies. This won't take long." Eris followed Owen to a private booth. Soundproof glass door and a drawn curtain isolated them from the rest of the restaurant. Elisa and Madison were tempted to try and eavesdrop. But they knew Eris needed to talk with him. It may do her some good.

**...**

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you through that door." Her hateful glare pierced the dim lighting.

Owen held his place. He folded his hands on the table. He matched Eris's glare with his own, hardening it beyond the crystal lenses of his glasses. "The sun has yet to set. You will never be able to touch me."

Eris grit her teeth. Her eyes sharpened demonically. He had the nerve to insult her after everything he's done. "Do not flatter yourself, Owen." Her voice rasped animally. Owen was taken aback by a sudden flicker of crimson. An aura surrounded her, projecting the hateful glare of a demon. "I will not need parlor tricks to take you down!"

Owen trembled in his seat, completely enveloped by her presence. He couldn't look away. Power surged from her into him, pinning him to the booth. _Impossible! _He declared mentally. Pressure pressed to his head. _The sun has yet to come close to setting! This sort of power...should be locked until then!_ This sensation. Hands gripping his neck. His lungs being starved for that one breath of fresh air. Sweat beaded down his brow to his shaking chin. _ What sort of power...no...could it be-_ Owen let out one last gasp. An aged old man with one eye manifested behind her. It had to have been an illusion. The man's one eye narrowed. Owen lunged back, pressing to the back rest.

"Owen?" Eris's voice returned Owen to reality. The suffocating aura evaporated on the spot. It was as if it never existed. "Hey. What's your deal?" _That power..._Owen's legs quaked. _That night..._He recalled the night Eris was consumed by grief. Her power overwhelmed her sense, and she nearly killed him. _What I experienced then...pales to what I felt now. _"OYE! BARNETT!" A yank of his collar pulled him in close to Eris's enraged face."Stop staring off into space and tell me why I'm here! Or I'm leaving!" She shoved him in his seat.

Owen grunted, fixing his suit. He pushed his askew glasses up. The cool air conditioning dried the sweat. Owen cleared his throat, sipping a soothing water. His dry throat quickly moistened. But his nerves were on pins and needles. "Allison Crosswell." The first words he managed. Eris's brow furrowed. "I take it her recusal was your doing." A malicious smile graced her lips. Owen sighed resignedly. "She may lose her license."

"Guess she should have thought about her job before stepping on my toes." She trilled malevolently. "I won't have my friends be trampled on by someone who screwed her professors to get where she is."

"Do not be so lewd!" Owen scolded crossly.

"Lewd or not it's an accurate summation." Eris retorted strongly. "And now with her out of the way, David will be made to pay. Hell and high water will bury him alive. Then you'll be next."

Knives shredded Owen's soul. He fought to keep himself from shaking. Eris's whole demeanor - no. Her whole person - has changed. The blissful, happily living child Owen and Xanatos raised was contorted into an enraged, scornful woman. Owen's hopes were to reason with her, and have her find it within herself to forgive Owen and Xanatos. It would not be so. She is too wounded. Pushing her now...he needed to give her space. But first, words of warning for her to heed.

"Litigations will not keep him imprisoned forever. Nor will can you erase what has come to pass. Or what will pass." Eris was perplexed by the last part. _What's that mean? _"Mr. Xanatos will beat this. He will return to the castle. And there will be nothing you can do about it." He rose from his place, glaring down at her. "All you will be able to do is accept things as they are."

"Which is..."

"Mr. Xanatos and I swore to look after you." He leaned on a palm, bringing stern eyes within inches of Eris. "We shall intend to do so. No matter where you decide to go." Eris bit her lip.

Owen left the booth, bowing his head to Elisa and Madison as he departed from the restaurant. The two weren't sure what happened, but they were sure it wasn't anything good. When Eris came sauntering along seconds later, Elisa and Madison found themselves scared. Eris bore the most deadpan yet truculent glare in Owen's direction. She looked like an entirely different person.

"Eris..." Madison approached her. She reached to touch her shoulder, "Are you-"

"I'm going for a walk." Eris moved before the hand touched, leaving Elisa and Madison to worry in the eatery.

Madison watched until Eris left. Still she felt pure anger from Eris. It almost cleaved her hand. "What happened in there?" Madison shivered.

"I don't know." Elisa left money with the check. "But I'll found out." Or rather, she and the gargoyles will find out.

**...**

As night fell upon Manhattan, Elisa rushed to the Eyrie building to fill the gargoyles in on the trial. It was mixed feelings towards the outcome. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway despised how the Crosswell woman viciously attacked Elisa and Madison, and how she made Eris out as the enemy. The silverlining is she's out for the remainder of the trial. Hudson and Goliath on the other hand were perturbed. Crosswell played dirty but at the very least it was easy to counter and rankle her. With a new lawyer, the game changes. What bother Goliath was the trail may fall into Xanatos's favor. It all depends on Eris and whomever defense has called in as a witness.

"Where is Eris, anyway?" Hudson asked.

"You mean she hasn't come home yet?" Elisa pondered.

"No. Neither has Owen." Goliath rumbled. "Eris has yet to leave a communications report on the..._telling phonic._" Goliath struggled.

"Telephone. And that worries me." Elisa moaned. '_I'm going for a walk._' Was all Eris said.

"Why? Has something happened?" Hudson asked worriedly.

"No!" Elisa blurted, startling him. "Well...maybe..." Elisa slumped. Eris never looked that scary. In Central park while being chased she may have taken the fight seriously, but her presence never changed like it did. She's never seen Eris so full of hate. "We need to find Eris." She declared.

"Something is wrong, then." Hudson grumbled. He's been concerned for Eris for a while now. She's keeping her emotions bottled up. As a sorceress, that's very dangerous.

"I'd like to find her before it reaches that point."

"Where do we even begin looking for her?" Brooklyn stressed. Manhattan was a big city. Since Eris can fly, she can be virtually anywhere.

"I think I might know." Elisa announced. "I just hope we get there in time."

**...**

The clock struck nine in the evening. A car parked in a lot connecting to the County Penitentiary. Security guards safeguarding the front entrance herded close. It's not uncommon for radicals and gang members to charge. Owen emerged, carrying a brief case. The guards released audible breaths of relief.

Owen grunted irately, fixing his glasses. He was there to discuss who would serve as Xanatos's defense. Inside the briefcase were the top candidates in law. Unfortunately his meeting with Eris was fresh in his mind. Nerves beneath the thin patches of skin were prickling, sucking strength from his stomach and knees.

"I must get it out of my mind." He told himself, moseying for the front entrance. "She is beyond reasoning at this juncture. You will be able to try...again." Will he be able to try again? Or was he just deluding himself? Attempting to fool himself into believing things will return to normal once this three ring law circus ended? "Eris..." Owen trailed off. Then he stopped. He narrowed his eyes to the guards. Glittering blue dust sprinkled onto them. A couple of them yawned. Another couldn't keep his eyes open. Soon they toppled like toy soldiers. Owen staggered fearfully. Guards on the wall and in the watchtowers fell asleep as well. "Eris!" He breathed.

"Yes?" Owen whipped around. Two hands clamped to his neck. The briefcase left his hand. He pried at the impressive grip in vain. Eris, in her valkyrie form, was crouched on the top of a small car, boring emotionless crimson orbs into Owen.

"Eris...stop..."

"Then make it stop." She requested monotonously. Owen managed to be confused with pressure building in his head. Eris touched one hand to her chest. "Make the pain stop, Owen. I don't like this feeling."

"Eris...please..." Fingers dug in his neck. The bones, he could feel, were bending to their breaking point. "I'm...I'm..." Black spots filled his vision. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Eris idly watched him start to go limp.

"ERIS, STOP!" Elisa and Goliath landed in front of her. Hudson, Bronx, and the others surrounded her. A gap was made so not to aggravate the situation. Eris kept one hand on Owen's neck. Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn were astonished by her strength. "Let him go, Eris! This isn't what you want!"

"You're right, Elisa. It's not." Hudson and Elisa were broken by her tone. She sounded so defeated. "I want the pain to stop."

"Pain?" Elisa looked between the gargoyles. They were clueless. "What pain? You were fine earlier."

"Pains of the heart are the hardest to suppress. Even harder to express." Hudson elucidated for her, watching Eris's hand closely. "They manifest in the most odd of ways. For someone like Eris, her anger causes her powers to be unmanageable. They literally consume her heart and mind." This made perfect sense to Elisa. Eris has explained her powers only sleep during the day. Nothing said they couldn't sneak out.

"The more she contains her anguish, the worse it will be." Goliath forewarned. "Hudson! We must determine what is wrong?"

"Aye! What pain, lass?" Hudson circled in front, luring Eris's attention to focus on him. "Tell me. What pains ail ye?"

"It's always been there. Since I was born. Since I arrived." She rested the hand right where her heart was. "It pulsated sometimes. Steadily it grew. That night..." Her grip loosened and tightened, granting Owen brief breaths. "It's ready to explode. It wants to shatter." Her voice cracked.

"Yer heart..." Hudson groaned woefully. The trio, Elisa, Bronx, and Goliath understood what she referred to."Ya feel alone. Don't ya, lass?" Hudson was taken aback.

Tears spilled down her cheek. Her glossy eyes were still empty. The sadness was evident. "I want the pain to stop. It's too much."

"Killing him will only make it worse!" Hudson assured her curtly. "You'll wake up the next morning, and the blood on yer hands will never wash away. It'll corrode ya until yer nothing but a shell." Her grip began to loosen. Owen choked dryly. "Don't become Demona, lass! Don't be twisted by loneliness!"

Eris's shaking hand let Owen fall. Elisa helped him up and out of harm's way. "Why won't it stop? Why?" Her stoic expression cracked. Her head dropped. She clawed fingers to her shoulders, hugging the _pain _in as tightly as she could. Tears came waterfalling from her eyes. "Please make the pain stop! I can't take it anymore!"

Hudson wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, helping her to her knees on the ground. He placed her face to his chest. He ran a tender hand down her head to her back. Gradually her sobs grew louder. She grasped onto Hudson, keeping him close. Her tears soaked his garments. Elisa and Owen listened as they hobbled to the prison. Her broken tears shattered Owen.

"There, there...there, there..." Hudson cooed. "I've got ya, lass." Eris cried herself to sleep in Hudson's arms, sniffling as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

"Will she be alright?" Lexington stroked Eris's hair.

"Aye, lad. She'll be fine." He carried Eris like a bride, meandering toward a ladder. In all honesty, Hudson wasn't so sure. Eris is being pushed to her breaking point. He hoped the small cracks from tonight released her pent up steam.

...

The following morning came.

"ALL RISE!" The bailiff bellowed. The audience, jury, Xanatos and his new lawyer, and DiCaprio rose. Sterling emerged like bad omen from her office. "The honorable Judge Sterling presiding."

"Be seated." She commanded nonchalantly. Everyone dropped back into their seats.

Xanatos's sharply dressed lawyer wasted no time in reminding Xanatos to keep his composure. He had remarkable similarities to Crosswell. Blue eyes so cold and a face that screams 'I'm going to shred you.' His brown hair was full of more volume. At least he had that in his favor.

"Max Wright for the defense."

"Noted. Prosecution, your next witness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Arnold shot up. "The people call Eris Xanatos to the stand." Xanatos felt the ice freeze his blood. When that door opened, the air became unbearably thick. Elisa and Madison watched nervously as Eris entered the room. She crossed past the split doors. Xanatos brought his eyes to meet her. Eris simply walked by. Not with so much as a sideways glanced.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Eris droned. Xanatos was stunned by her emotionless words.

"Please be seated."

Eris folded her hands and legs, sitting with the most serious expression. Arnold approached Eris, granting her a welcoming smile. "Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Erisiah Cordia Xanatos - student at Abe Lincoln High."

"How are you related to the defendant?"

"Unfortunately he's my adoptive father." A sharp stab ached Xanatos's heart.

"Miss Xanatos - or do you prefer Cordia?" Eris shrugged indifferently. Arnold nodded comprehensively. "Miss Cordia, how are you affiliated with this matter?"

"My friends - Sabrina, Madison, Elisa, and Mr. Godric - and myself were attacked in the park. Before it was at the castle."

"And why were you attacked?"

"According to _daddy dearest_ it was because a corporate rival wanted to eliminate the competition. The rival wanted to hurt Xanatos financially and emotionally."

"How did Mr. Xanatos react to this attack?"

"He decided it was time to recover _lost items_. Disks that were taken the night of the first attack. It would be a serious blow to his competitors."

"How were these items recovered?"

"Xanatos hired six men to retrieve the items. Those men, afterward, vanished without a trace. But Xanatos promised recovering those disks would change everything for the better."

"It was not so?" Eris shook her head somberly. She hated recalling how she was fooled. Dicaprio knew he needn't ask further to make the jury understand what transpired. "When did you come to suspect something was amiss?"

"Xanatos never explained what the purpose of the disks were. Only that they were important and that the knowledge on them would create a new world for all races." Humans and Gargoyles alike, to be precise. "I became truly suspicious when Mr. Godric asked me about a tracker with Xanatos's logo on it. One left by the men who attacked us in the park. When I went to ask, I was drawn into the fire fight."

"What was so significant about the disks?"

"OBJECTION!" Wright slapped his palms to the table. "The witness has no background in mechanical operations or any computer science."

"That does not mean she cannot give a summation!" Dicaprio reassured Sterling.

"Then I will have to object to speculation!" Wright threatened.

"Um...Your Honor...?" Eris timidly spoke up. The two lawyers fell silent to her raised hand. "If it is alright, I would actually like to outline what the disks main primary functions are. I studied data analysis under David." Wright and Dicaprio were stunned silent. Xanatos pressed a hand to his forehead, cursing himself forgetting the classes he made her endure.

"Normally I wouldn't..." Sterling trailed off, looking to the two lawyers. Neither had an objection. "By all means. Please do."

Eris went on to explain that the disks were written in a Command Format. Meaning they were not unlike prewritten brain function mind for motherboards. Computers, artificial brains, even a coffee maker. The disks could be used to program any machine to do a specific function. The disks even provide schematics for creating a processor that would better adhere to the complications of the programming.

Sterling raised a hand before she continued. "Overruled." She hissed at Wright. Not that it was necessary. Wright was blown out of the water.

"S-So...um…" Dicaprio cleared his throat. "Back to my previous question. What were the disks used for once recovered."

"The disks became used as a primary programming for a new security system." Metallic gargoyles were as great as security as anything. "The design...attack anyone or anything Xanatos doesn't want in his home."

"OBJECTION!" Wright growled. "While the witness may understand the functionality of the disk, she could not possibly know what the security protocol was intended for."

"She lives in the home, Your Honor. How would she not know?"

"At the very least her statement is misleading."

"It's a security system. Meaning it is designed to chase away invaders. How _misleading _can making that statement possibly be?"

"Enough!" Sterling interrupted the ridiculous argument. "The jury will disregard the last part of witnesses' previous statement. Permitted is the elucidation on the security system." The jury nodded. Dicaprio counted his blessings. He had one thing to go on. "Mr. Dicaprio, tread carefully." She forewarned her waning patience.

Dicaprio bowed to her command. He moved on with his questions. "Pieces of weapons were recovered at the scene." Dicaprio displayed bagged remnants of high tech weapons found on the castle roof. "To what use were they part of?"

"They were part of the security system. Mounted to the castle's perimeters. When the security acted _out of order,_ it began going on a rampage."

"Did you run at all?"

"I didn't run the first fight, I wasn't going to now!" Eris snapped, feeling insulted. The jury was startled by her outburst. Elisa, Madison, The Maza's, and Xanatos smirked. Eris often forgot only a number of people she could count on one hand knew of her secret. "My home was in danger, and Xanatos and Owen happened to have grilled me in self defense and marksmanship."

"Defending your home. A noble cause." The jury seemed to be enthralled by Eris. Entranced even. "Miss Cordia, last question." Eris felt a wash of relief flow through her. "At any point during that night, did you think you were going to die?"

"OBJECTION! Leading!" Wright snapped.

"Overruled!" Sterling barked. Wright snarled, reluctantly sitting. "Answer the question, Miss Cordia."

Eris waited a moment. _Did you think you were going to die? _How was she to answer that? With the answer that would assuredly land Xanatos behind bars. "Yes." Xanatos clamped his hands together. "Yes I did. But...I didn't care." The light noticeably left her eyes. Prompting Dicaprio to ask one last question.

"Why not?"

"Because it would have been preferable to being his tool." Xanatos put a hand to his forehead. He knew it would have taken a lot more to kill Eris. But he might as well have killed her. He hated how defeated she looked.

"I have nothing further." To which Wright shot up, glancing a smug smirk toward Eris.

"You have my condolences, Miss Xanatos." He said her last name with a snide purr. Probably hoping to illicit a reaction. He failed. "Not many girls your age can handle the trauma of a near death experience."

"I think Madison and Sabrina handled themselves better than me." She scathingly retorted. Madison puffed her chest proudly. Wright granted her that. Seeing as it wasn't relevant.

"Miss Xanatos, you testified you began doubting Mr. Xanatos when Mr. Godric showed you the tracker."

"Yeah."

"Which clearly states you believe Mr. Xanatos was plotting against you."

"Is there a question here?" Eris snapped.

"Is it at all possible that the men chasing you in Central Park were different from the ones that attacked the castle?" Wright proposed, luring the jury.

"No. I recognized three of the men, and the one woman that attacked us."

"From my understanding, these people were wearing heavy duty head and body gear." Wright countered. "They could have been anyone."

"They weren't. Same people, same attackers, same roose." She glared at Xanatos. "The people were hired to make a convincing alibi for when everything fell apart."

"I'm sure you'd like to believe that." Wright taunted her. "Truth is, Miss Xanatos, you're so hurt by what happened you'll blame just about anyone for your unhappiness." Eris craved to burn his flesh off.

"OBJECTION!" Dicaprio snapped.

"Withdrawn!" Wright meandered from Eris, giving her breathing room. Eris tucked hair behind her ear, breathing slowly to calm her nerves. Lest she attack Wright in the middle of the night as well. "Miss Xanatos, you seem convinced you were being _stalked. _That Mr. Xanatos gave the people who allegedly attacked you in the castle a tracker to keep tabs on you and your friends." Eris rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going before he said hi. "Is it at all possible the tracker you found was so Mr. Xanatos would know where you were during this time of crisis? That Mr. Godric was a test run?"

"No." Eris stated firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Wright went to his table, lifting a plastic bag with a tracker similar to the one found on Goliath. "Entering into evidence." He announced. Dicaprio suddenly grew nervous. Wright set the tracker on Eris's table. Next to it he set a type of PDA device. "Do you know what these are?"

"A tracker and a receiver."

Wright switched on the receiver. Then he turned on the tracker. On a 2D crudely outlined grid of the courthouse, Eris's name popped up. Eris's eyes went wide. This wasn't a hoax. "Miss Xanatos this tracker is trained to one person." He moved the tracker. The blip on the PDA moved in tandem. "To whom is the tracker designated?" Eris lowered her head. She mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry. Care to speak up. I don't think the jury heard you." He mocked her.

"To me!" She barked. "But this isn't the same-"

"You see, Miss Xanatos," Wright abruptly interrupted her, "The tracker on Godric was a test run to see if it even worked. The people Mr. Xanatos sent were executing a training mission. You said so yourself you were trained in combat."

Eris hid her rising contempt well. Though she felt she would explode the second he stepped out of line. "But Madison and Sabrina weren't! They could have been killed!"

"By these guns?" Wright produced a blaster used by one of the assailants. "I submit into evidence a regular, military grade laser cannon. Though it has been modified to equip only tranquilizers and stun shots." Eris furrowed her brow. That wasn't right. Those lasers were shoot to kill lasers. She was sure of it. "Miss Xanatos, you and your friends were never in any real danger. They were simply following the orders of an overprotective father."

"Oh YEAH, because my friends and I supposed to discern friend from enemy with big guns in our face." Eris snapped sarcastically. "Hey, tell you what, next time I'll ask, and then come to you when a bullet in lodged in the middle of my skull." She actually won a couple of chuckles. Madison and Elisa were far from amused.

"No need for hostilities, Miss Xanatos. I am simply stating the facts."

"What you're stating is I should have stood still while people with guns, who attacked me before, place a device on me that could potentially lead them to me. Or my friends."

"See, Miss Xanatos, you're used to Mr. Xanatos's odd parenting styles. Is it really so surprising he's gone to such lengths for his little princess?"

"Is it really so odd you're trying to convince this jury I should have stood still?" The jury murmured in agreement. Wright cleared his throat.

"Do you know what was in the case, Miss Xanatos?"

"A whole lot of nothing?" She answered curtly.

Wright sniggered menacingly. "Entitled though you may be, I'm afraid certain information is still beyond your privy." Eris had a feeling there was a contingency plan in this line of questioning. "No further questions." Wright sat back down. Eris, Dicaprio, the jury, and audience were taken aback by the cut off.

"Prosecution has no further witnesses." Dicaprio announced. He narrowed his sights to Wright who seemed pleased with himself.

"Then we are in recess for 30 minutes." Sterling decided. "Jury, remember. You are not to discuss the case nor are you to discuss it with anyone else." She banged her gavel.

…

Elisa, Madison, and Eris met up in a cafe just across the street from the courthouse. Elisa ordered the strongest cup of espresso they had. Madison drowned her apprehension in a tall Salted Caramel Frappe. Meanwhile Eris ordered extra chocolate in her hot mocha. The three ordered a plate of cookies at the same time. The cafe also served sandwiches. A little quirk. Three pastrami's had Elisa, Eris, and Madison's names on it.

"Is anyone else nervous about what Wright has planned?" Madison mumbled.

"I bet his ringer is Owen." Eris assumed angrily. "He volunteered to be defense's witness."

"Only witness." Elisa swallowed some of her sandwich. "Since the only other witnesses are..._MIA_," Elisa carefully worded, minding Madison's ignorance of the gargoyles, "Xanatos's only option was to call on Owen. Even his R&D department were clueless about the security system."

"And whatever was in that case." Eris added ominously. "Xanatos is covering his tracks. Those guns were set to kill, not subdue." Madison remembered all too well. People wanting to subdue you don't try to blow you up. "Owen is going to bail Xanatos out of the water."

"How do you know?" Madison asked, stunned Eris was conceding so soon.

"Because that's his job. And Owen is scary good at his job."

…

30 minutes came and went in a flash. Eris was happy to be in the peanut gallery with Elisa and Madison. Derek and Beth ruffled her hair adoringly. Her glee was short lived by Xanatos glancing at her. She shot him the most hateful glare. "This court is now in order!" Sterling's baritone voice caused a room wide silence. Everyone glued their wide eyes to her. "The Defense may now call it's first witness. Oh." She reread the report. "Only witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Wright admitted confidently. Stares exchanged between Elisa, Madison, and Eris. "Defense calls Professor Mark Petersen." _WHAT?! _The trio of women made sure to scream in their heads. Own wasn't the Defense's ringer. Mark Petersen. Eris knew that name. As the older gentleman hobbled in the room with his cane, Eris remembered him.

"He's the accountant that visits every so often." She whispered to the Maza's and Madison. "I knew he was tech savvy, but it never occurred to me he was an actual professor."

"What numbers is he managing?" Elisa mumbled.

"The R&D Department." Those words bellowed in their ears. This may be trickier than they originally thought.

Once Petersen was sworn in and had given his name for the record, Wright approached him casually, ready to the land a win where Crosswell failed. "Good morning, Mr. Petersen."

"Good morning, Counselor."

"Please state your occupation to the court."

"I am the Xanatos Family accountant as well as the head of the R&D department."

"Quite the accomplished man." Wright complimented for posterity. "As an accountant you monitor transactions, purchases, and all other economical funds the Xanatos Family makes." Wright laid out point blank for the jury to follow. "Does this also follow suit to the R&D department?"

"Oh indeed." Petersen voiced animatedly. "Research requires much time, actual development demands equal compensation."

"And the security system the Xanatos Family employed?"

"A grand investment. Costly, but state of the art."

"Mr. Petersen. The functionality of the security system - how was it designed to manage the home."

"Well, in it's trial stage, the security system was intended to identify non authorized persons and aggressively persuade them to leave."

"Obviously the trial stage went awry."

"Yes. I'm afraid the programming became a little scrambled. The more we tried to shut it down, the more aggressive it became."

"Was there any way to stop the system?"

"There was! Three disks that Xanatos enterprises developed." Wright showed him the disk in question. Petersen nodded at it. Wright allowed him to continue. "All that needed be done was activate their shutdown protocol and they would be offline. The project would have went smoothly had those hoodlums not stolen the disks."

"And the disks came in this case?" Wright showed him the case.

"Yes."

"And was the shutdown protocol ever initiated?"

"Unfortunately the protocol was removed. So we had no means to shut it down." The Jury began reconsidering the notion Xanatos intentionally endangered his family. Were the disks stolen, upon retrieval, any number of alterations could have been made. A sort of contingency in case the unthinkable happened the disks were retrieved. Elisa and Eris could hardly stomach it. Xanatos's smooth talking lawyer was actually making a good case. Eris was officially taking the glass half full. If Xanatos went to jail for at least ONE of the charges she'll be a happy camper.

Wright was pleased with the direction of the trial flowing in his favor and moved on to another matter. The ever favored tracker. "The R&D department also developed these trackers, correct?"

"Oh my, yes." Petersen chortled almost nostalgically. "These little tikes were going to be the first in a new spectrum of law enforcement." Elisa hadn't heard anything about this. "Once finished, the trackers would emit a signal traveling as far as from this courthouse to the Jersey Border." Impressed gasps and awes rolled through the crowd and jury.

"That's vast distance." Wright remarked, impressed himself. "How many were made?"

"Three at the most. Part of a trial we needed to perform."

"To whom were the trackers to distributed?"

"One was to a cat. Cats get in the most interesting of places. We wished to test durability and longevity." Wright nodded, pretending to care about the science. "The other to a human. Just to test distance. The third was intended for Miss Xanatos." Eris furrowed her brow. Wright smirked victoriously. "Mr. Xanatos was worried, what with all of the attacks. He wanted to know where she was."

"Why had it never reached her?"

"I'm not sure. But had it, Mr. Xanatos's concerns would have been nill." Eris made an audible hiss. Xanatos felt the chill of her contempt. Then he got to thinking about Owen's neck from last night. _Egghh..._

"Mr. Petersen, last question. Do you think Mr. Xanatos intended for any of this to happen? For his family and others to come under harm?"

"OBJECTION!" Dicaprio barked. "Mr. Petersen is here to give facts, not his own opinion."

"Overruled." Sterling nodded to Petersen, allowing him to answer the question.

"No." Petersen answered confidently. "Mr. Xanatos is a kind and caring man. He loves Eris and admires Owen more than anyone in the world. He would never do anything to put them in harm's way. Not intentionally." He glanced to Eris hoping to have earned her belief. He didn't come close.

"No more questions." Wright proudly returned to his seat, practically daring Dicaprio to top that.

Dicaprio certainly had his work cut out for him. But Wright wasn't the only one with a ringer under his belt. Wright will soon regret not having a second witness.

"Mr. Xanatos seems to have you wrapped around his finger, Mr. Petersen." Dicaprio scatchingly noted.

"Not at all! Mr. Xanatos has been a kind employer."

"So kind he's given you raises throughout this year." Petersen sank with guilt in his chair. "He even gave you a Christmas Bonus in July." Dicaprio primed his arms threateningly, leaning in toward Petersen to put on the pressure. "So you'd be a fool to speak against him. What exactly does a 60,000 bi-weekly check look like?"

"Objection! He's giving a sermon!" Wright barked. "And he's badgering my client."

"Do you have a question, Mr. Dicaprio?"

"Getting to that." Dicaprio went to his desk, drawing a file with a familiar family logo on the cover. "Mr. Petersen, you said the items stolen were Xanatos Enterprise Property? Sold to another company, correct?"

"Yes. And then given to a rival company. Full Rights and ownership were still under Mr. Xanatos."

Dicaprio revealed those very documents that had yet to confirm passing of ownership. "Solely Xanatos? Piece of paper confirming it." He showed the rights on a deed. Wright was nervous about the other papers.

"Y...yes?" Petersen answered nervously.

"Then explain why..." He slapped a piece of paper in front of Petersen, "Halcyon Renard's rights, patents, copyrights, and digital print were found within the disk!" Wright, Xanatos, Petersen, The Jury and Judge were smacked by disbelief. Elisa, Madison, and Eris resisted all urges to jump for joy. "Had Mr. Xanatos done the same, there'd be no doubt of authenticity. But there is nothing linking him to owning the disks in question! Nothing but his possessing them illegally!"

"OBJECTION!" Wright howled.

"Overruled!" Sterling shot him down.

Dicaprio was on a roll. He was going to rub Wright's face in it. "As a tech expert, Mr. Petersen, how difficult is it to rewrite all of those signatures to put your own on?"

"W-Well the process depends on...there are many variables to-"

"Give your best guess." Dicaprio goaded. Petersen's stammering was only a means to buy time.

Petersen sighed resignedly. "Very." He croaked.

"And how long would it take to rewrite it should someone make the attempt?"

Petersen knew he'd be interrupted trying to make up an excuse. He answered honestly as he had sworn to do. "Even with the best minds at work, it would take longer than six months to rewrite the digital imprints."

"And yet, within the scope of hardly a week, Halcyon Renard's rights to this disk were immaculately placed and engraved." Dicaprio feigned shock with a shake of his head, tsking mockingly. "Either Halcyon Renard employs aliens with greater intelligence, Mr. Petersen, or you're not as smart as you protest."

"OBJECTION!"

"Withdrawn!" Dicaprio shooed Wright with a snide hand. "One final question, Mr. Petersen." Petersen grudgingly lifted his head. "Were your bonuses worth all this?" Petersen didn't bother answering. "No further questions."

Wright rose, growing in the back of his throat. "The defense rests." He announced defeatedly.

"Very well..." Sterling shook off her daze. The trial held so many surprises she was thrown in a daze. She allowed the counselors to give their final statements before the jury was sent to deliberate. This will be the final moment to plead the case. Will Xanatos sink or swim to freedom? Only the jury will be able to decide that.

Wright went first. After reviewing the proceedings of the case, he was certain he could make a good argument. He began by softening the jury up with a long, drawn out explanation about how the jury has heard pretty decent arguments. That prosecution is convinced Xanatos is like the rich men in the movies. A mad man bent on world domination. That he is willing to stomp on anyone in his way. But that is not the case. Xanatos is nothing more than a humble father and businessman. While trying to ensure the welfare of his company and other owned companies, he's taking care of a daughter that's not biologically his. A girl who benefits more than anyone if Xanatos goes to jail. Until courts question the legitimacy of inheritance.

The men that attacked the castle and the men who attacked Elisa and the others in Central Park were not the same men. One group meant harm, the other was there to keep an eye on the prodigal daughter. Xanatos funded the new security system, along with disks that were his property, to keep himself and his family safe. For all anyone knew, the disks in question were exchanged out to look as if Xanatos was in possession of another person's items. The damage done was not intended to harm anyone. The casualties were a tragedy, but not Xanato's fault. Had he known the dangers the system would present, he never would have authorized it. He's not asking them to find him to be father of the year. He just wants others to see what he's done to protect what he loves.

When Wright sat down, Dicaprio fixed his suit and meandered to center stage. He mockingly praised Wright for his moving words. But found them to be denying the overlying truth. Xanatos had only money on his mind when he concocted this little side show. There were no different men who attacked the castle and those girls. They were all the same. He used those men to butter Eris and her friends up, lure them to his side when he unveiled his true colors. Eris went to question Xanatos about his involvement, to confirm that her father - or at least a man she revered as one - wasn't the type of person he was viewed to be. A monster. Instead she was fired upon, lucky to escape with hardly a scratch.

Defense would have everyone believe this is all a ploy so Eris can inherit the company. Clearly she has no interest. If she had, she would have cashed in on the company the second Xanatos was arrested. Instead, she allowed the company to be placed in Owen's hands. She never wanted it. The Defense would also have everyone believe that Xanatos is a victim in all of this. A victim doesn't have his attorney boast of his riches and what the finest money can buy. If trackers were meant to keep people safe, it wouldn't have put them in danger to begin with.

Dicaprio didn't want to drag on and on about what Xanatos had planned or what would happen if he was allowed to walk free. All he asked was that he be held accountable for at least one of the crimes against him. Prove that even he can be made to take responsibility for his actions. Don't put it off on him because he and Eris fit the stereotypical movie sitcom. This isn't about her. It's about a man's pitiful attempts to escape being held accountable. So desperately, in fact, he would have a daughter he supposedly loves take the brunt of the verbal abuse and public resentment.

By the time Wright and Dicaprio settled their arguments, Sterling had already made her own ruling. A shame it would fall onto 12 people forcibly obligated to be present. She just hoped they heard what she heard. "Jury members. While we are in recess you are to deliberate. If more time is needed, simply say so and we'll break for a longer recess."

**...**

"He's sunk!" Madison and Elisa clanked starbucks cups. "No way Mr. Xanatos will beat this." Madison sounded confident in the conviction.

"Yeah he will." Eris rumbled. She sipped her frappe soberly. She wasn't intending to be a downer. But her spectrum for hope and luck was greatly stunted. Xanatos was a powerful man. Equal to her magic prowess.

"Why do you say that?" Elisa's joy was killed on the spot. She figured Eris of all people would be overjoyed.

"Because he played the jury's heart strings." She remembered their faces. The jury's. How they bought Xanatos's guilt ridden act lock, stock, and sucker. Especially the women who couldn't stop drooling long enough to to listen. "You'll see. They'll buy his little act."

"You don't know that." Madison assured her.

"Yeah I do."

"How?"

"Because I did." And if she couldn't see through his acting, why should complete strangers?

**...**

After three hours of deliberating, the jury finally came back. Sterling received a piece of paper from the head foreman, outlining the jury's decision in the matter. Adrenaline raced everyone's heartbeats, putting them on the edge of their seats. Sterling nodded resignedly, respecting their decision. Dicaprio, Wright, Xanatos, and the audience watched the jury like hawks. A strong silence strangled the air.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Sterling asked.

"We have, Your Honor." The lady foreman answered.

"On the charge of _Murder in the Second Degree_, how do you find?"

"Not guilty." Eris clawed her bicep. Dicaprio growled venomously. Elisa and Madison glanced toward Eris. She had that look again.

"On the charge of _Reckless Endangerment_, how you find?"

"Guilty." Dicaprio nodded gratefully. Elisa, Eris, and Madison saw a silver lining.

"On the charge of _Possession of Stolen Property_, how do you find?"

"We the jury find the defendant, David Xanatos..." Everyone leaned in, gluing their orbs to the foreman, "Guilty." Audible pleased and displeased groans echoed throughout the courtroom. Dicaprio put a feather in his cap. Wright and Xanatos hissed past grit teeth. Elisa and Madison counted the blessings. The time in prison will be short, but at least Xanatos can't hurt anyone while in prison.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury I thank you for your time and the care you put into your deliberations." Sterling announced, rising from her seat. "The defendant will be admitted and his sentence shall be determined at a later time. Thank you all. This court is adjourned." She slammed her gaval.

Eris's head dropped. Her held breath huffing with her pounding heart. She could hardly believe it. The jury didn't entirely buy his act. They saw through enough to convict him of at least two of the charges against him. _Two out of three. They got him on two out of three._ She was both happy and disappointed. But she'll take what she can get. Especially now.

By the court room door, Owen lingered in the arch. He and Eris locked gazes. He wore that famous Owen stoicism. Like he was observing animals in play. Eris scrunched her nose at him. Owen quietly excused himself, giving Eris one more glance before exiting the room.

"Owen...what's going on in that head of yours?"

**To be continued.**


	10. Trust Between Others

**Trust Between Others**

**Here's one more revision before I take a break. Other fics to finish, you know. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**And gargoyles has once again been deleted from YouTube. Oh well. I know where else to find it if I need it.**

**...**

Cooking, Reality TV, Cartoons, and Soaps - Eris idly flipped through all 600 channels on the den's TV, and started all over again at channel 1. Her mind was lost in aggravated thought. Meanwhile Owen was making pitiful attempts to calm her down. Have her put things in perspective. How was this for perspective? It's been a month since Xanatos's trial. To her it only felt like a week. What's worse is his sentence wasn't even long enough for a breathing period. That slimeball of a lawyer managed to coax a two year sentence down to a measly six months. Were it anyone else, they'd be in jail for 20 years committing the stunts Xanatos pulled. Not him. He actually beat the system. The money he lined in the pockets of his lawyer was the greatest of incentives.

Oh well. Nothing she could do. Or would attempt. The only way she was keeping Xanatos as far away as possible would be to end his life. That's not a road she's willing to travel. What Hudson said to her made her fear fighting. Having someone's blood forever stained to her hands is too hefty a price. For now she'd have to settle with a six month reprieve. There was work to be done.

With Xanatos in jail, Eris managed to get some construction workers up to the castle to help fix the damage. Naturally she cast a spell or two to fix the decimate rubble. It sort of, maybe, might of, blown up in her face. And dropped rocks on her head. And...well...put it this way, many calls to the doctor have been made for mysterious and unexplained injuries. Boy has Hudson gotten on her for it. He warned her to practice on smaller targets before jumping to larger ones.

Owen wanted to do his part, so he helped Eris direct the work redesign. A good thing. The workers were asking all sorts of questions she couldn't understand with a translator. The workers were the ones who helped move the castle and refurbish it the first time around. So to question their reliability was foolish. Owen found schematics of the original castle. Changing it would be wise. Perhaps a more modern look. But the gargoyles and Eris would have his head. Besides, it was sturdier as it is. Changing it could weaken the foundation. He asked the builders to follow the design, and reinforce structural weaknesses found. Thankfully much of the castle hadn't suffered too badly during the Steel Clan fight.

The reconstruction took place during the day, and would end at five. Strictly on the dot or five minutes before. Nor later. It granted the workers an hour to clear away their equipment, and miss Eris's mythological friends shed their stone bodysuits. The workers never complained. Nine to five, getting paid buku bucks by the hour - no questions were asked as long as they were paid by the end of construction. Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway enjoyed watching the lingering workers leave anyway. They had the neatest toys.

Owen slyly used the reconstruction to get back on Eris's good side. Bonding over fond memories of her watching the big men move, lift, and power heavy machinery. She behaved like an absolute child then. Eris easily saw through the roose, disregarding how sincere he might have been. He no longer had access to the inch she granted when she fumed. He was forever barred from getting anywhere near her.

It was a bit of touch and go between Eris and Owen's relationship. More on the go. As in, Owen needed to learn to GO in the opposite direction. Eris was infuriated at both him and Xanatos. They lied to her and used her for 11 years. Fate sure possessed a sick sense of humor when he allowed them to find her. What made it worse was that Xanatos still had custody over her. Moving out was not an option until she was 18. And with her being 16 she still had to live under his roof. But she wasn't legally bound from _staying the night _- or 20 - _with a friend._

Elisa has offered Eris to stay in her apartment in case she gets sick of being in the castle. She felt sorry for Eris. Having to revisit and relive that night. Elisa thought she needed a fresh start. A way to take her mind off things. And for the last month, that's what Eris has been doing. Elisa didn't mind much either. She loved having Eris over. She helped with the house work, took car of Cadney - Elisa's cat, and well basically became another younger sister slash roommate. Eris counted it as a blessing too. She couldn't stand being at the castle. Seeing Owen, having Xanatos's lawyers coming into question her. She hated it. Wright? She had every last urge to send him to the bottom of the East River.

Owen would try to talk to her, but she would blow him off. One time he locked him and herself in her room so he could try and explain things to her. In other words sweep what he had done under the rug. The next thing he knew, the steel door was blown off its hinges and him with it. They had to replace that as well. The scorch marks charring the stone arch kind of unnerved them. Owen was singed a little too. Eris blamed combustion. A warning for Owen that it is possible to _accidentally _blow him into bite sized pieces.

**...**

Friday afternoon snuck up on the day like a hungry predator. Madison offered to walk Eris to Elisa's and keep her company. She'd been Eris's lifeline throughout the month, chasing off reporters and hateful kids while Eris ignored them with a zombie stare. Eris thanked her but assured her it wasn't necessary. She wanted to think about some things without any real distractions.

"You've been thinking for a month and five day now." Madison scolded her. Inside she worried about Eris. She just wasn't herself anymore. "Eris, I know Mr. Xanatos hurt you. But allowing it to eat at you only gives him power." She put a hand to Eri's sunken shoulder, bringing her sad eyes close to Eris's voided ones. "And last time I checked you hated letting people have one over you."

"I know, I know." Eris moaned dismally. She hated it when Madison was right. Good thing she was frequently wise. Eris might have made the dumbest decisions without her. "It's just...my real father didn't want me, and my mom died before I ever had a chance to remember her face. You wouldn't understand how abandoned I feel right now."

Magus told Eris many a story about her mother. How she was a female viking. A very rare sight in that particular day and age. She was feared from Iceland to Norway, from Greenland to Scandinavia. The viking Gods and valkyries protected her well. Eris knew she liked the nickname valkyrie for some reason. Her mother died after Eris was born. But never once has Magus told her about her father. Anytime the subject arose, Magus changed the subject like a movie channel.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Madison wrapped her arms around Eris in a warm hug. "But I do know what it's like to feel alone. And how it only takes one person to ease that pain." She smiled warmly at Eris. "So ease up. You'll get wrinkles." She giggled.

"Alright..." Eris laughed dryly. She loved how Madison tried to cheer her up. But...it wouldn't be so easy this time. She would try to smile when Madison was around. Madison saw right through it. Eris needed to get her act together. Or an intervention is in her near future.

**...**

It was an hour till sunset and Eris was lying on Elisa's sofa. She had an arm draped over her eyes, obscuring the world so she may descend into the abyss known as her head. In her head were thoughts whirling like a raging maelstrom, colliding and smashing into one another. She dwelled on the events that took place at Castle Wyvern. The Steel Clan constructed by Xanatos, Owen persuading Eris to lend a hand all the while watching her. Leading up to a death match because sides were forced to be picked. Demona. She was the only real casualty. Eris prayed for her to find peace in the next life.

It didn't bother Eris too much that Xanatos lied to her. It hurt. But it hurt more that Owen lied to her as well. He was like a brother. Brothers are supposed to look out for their sisters. She always looked up to Owen, trusted him. Now it seems as if that trust was wasted. She now understands how Goliath feels. The person he trusted the most betrayed him, just as Owen betrayed her. No wonder he's the way he is. Ironic. He's the last person she thought she'd ever sympathize with.

"Madison told me you've been moping the whole day." Elisa lifted Eris's feet, then plopped them on her lap as she sat. "But I hope you'd brighten up by the afternoon."

"You know that silver lining people say they see?" Eris muttered.

"Yeah."

"All I see is the dark cloud." She pouted her lower lip, boring holes in her arm. "And he wears glasses." She added with a contemptuous growl.

"You've gotta give Owen some credit. He's trying." Elisa joked. Partly.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Eris turned to her side, facing her back at the living room. "Looks to me all he's trying to do is get me back on his side."

"Maybe that shows he really does care."

"If he cared he wouldn't have done it." She tensed into a ball, hugging a pillow close to her aching chest. "And he would have told me how I got here."

"What good would it do to tell you?" Elisa needed Eris to look at the story from both angles. "Telling you what happened; Owen may have worried what it would do to your sense of identity."

Eris shot up on her hands, glaring dangerously at Elisa. "I really cannot believe you're defending him!"

"Xanatos screwed up, Eris! Owen's the assistant!"

"See, now, if you actually lived with us, you'd realized Owen has as much pull as Xanatos."

"Whatever floats your boat, Elisa." Eris laid back down. "He's just lucky you guys arrived that night." She muttered under her breath.

Elisa understood her enough. She shuddered to think about what Eris might have done had she and the gargoyles not found her that night. But this moping is getting old really fast. Eris needed to be smacked with a reality check. Hear a voice of reason. And the Scottish Gargoyle for the job was back at the castle.

**...**

Elisa managed to drag Eris off the couch and into her car. Eris didn't bother to put up a fight, but it was like dragging deadweight. Elisa almost dropped her a couple times lugging her into the car. Eris slumped in the car seat, wanting to vomit all over the upholstery. Elisa insisted that Eris return to the castle. It would do her some good to face the issues than avoid them like a plague. Eris didn't want to go but Elisa was firm. She knew better than to argue.

The drive to the castle couldn't have been any more arduous. The traffic lights, people not moving - torture on Eris. She wanted to jump out the car and run for any random street. Knowing Elisa she'd put out an APB and give permission for a shoot to kill order.

When they finally made it to the castle, Owen was waiting right at the front entrance. Eris felt a pendulum slice her neck. Elisa dragged her by the wrist, asking Owen kindly if they may speak with the gargoyles. Owen, being the kind host that he was, escorted them to the gargoyles. He felt the burning glare of Eris's stare bore into his back. Elisa walked in between Owen and Eris. Mainly for Owens safety. Eris was still on edge whenever Owen or Xanatos were within a one mile radius. She might lash out like before. Eris swore to get revenge should the moment ever arise. Elisa wasn't going give her the opportunity. Not a second time.

Eris wandered the halls, keeping an over the top distance from Owen. Elisa and Owen allowed her a wide berth. It may allow her the chance to soak in the atmosphere and come to grips with the situation.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised that I'm allowed back here." Elisa admitted.

"Mr. Xanatos left specific instruction to allow you to see the gargoyles." Owen elucidated. Seeing as how she and the gargoyles had become good friends over time, it would be wrong to deny them a chance to see one another. "Consider it his way of saying thanks for looking after Eris."

"Don't tell her that." Elisa shyly glanced back at the brooding girl. "Eris might move to Jersey if she finds out."

"She's still steaming, I see."

"She could boil the East River." Elisa put the image in her head. It was kind of funny. Eris fuming in the middle of the water, creating little bubbles. "Hopefully Hudson will be able to curb her anger."

Owen let out a disheartened sigh. He gazed at the ground so sadly. "It was a fond hope of mine she would have calmed down." He fixed his glasses, trying to obscure the lack of light in his expression. "I really have made a grievous error in this matter."

"Mr. Barnett, with all due respect…" Elisa moved in close, lowering her voice, "The only error was allowing her to leave. No one besides you can alleviate the pain she's feeling."

"You...sound rather confident." Owen doubted.

"A girl whose parents are out of the picture is already fragile. Feelings unwanted creates cracks." She sheepishly rested a hand to his shoulder. "You and Xanatos have the power to fill those cracks." Owen seemed to brighten. "Eris wants nothing more than for things to be the way they were. But you have to want to make it happen." Owen was moved by her words. He has tried. He's spoken to Eris numerous times. Perhaps he needed to show her his still cared.

…

Elisa, Eris, and Owen arrived just in time. As the Gargoyles woke up, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington glided down to the lower levels watch the television. They loved the neat _plays _that aired each night. One particular favorite was a show called _Darkwing Duck_. A crime fighting duck. What will humans think up next?

Elisa whispered into Hudson's ear about Eris who was sulking while sitting on the wall. Hudson stroked his beard, humming pensively. He nodded to Elisa, promising to help as best as he could. Elisa thanked him, then turned her attention to Goliath. She needed to discuss something very important with him. Something she's been nervous to mention for a while. The two adjourned to his resting place. Meanwhile Bronx followed after Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn, seeing nothing interesting was happening.

Hudson stroked his beard, looking over to Owen and Eris. Owen was trying to talk to Eris, but she had her back turned to him. She had her eyes closed, using any technique she could to ignore him. The fact she was allowing him to stand so close showed she was softening up. Then came Owen's next mistake. He reached over and gripped her shoulders. Hudson tensed. Eris whirled on her place, swatting the hands off. She perched on one foot, and kicked the other into Owen's face, breaking his glasses and nose. Glas fragments fell to the ground. Owen staggered, holding the bleeding nose. Eris tried to pummel him more. The air shifted behind her. Hudson reached under her arms and held her back. Owen groaned in pain, leering at Eris. Blood was dripping from his hand. Eris was panting like a rabid animal. Her teeth wanted to devour his flesh.

"I think it's time you left, boy." Hudson advised ominously. Owen placed a handkerchief to his nose. Blood soaked it in seconds. He took one final look at Eris's death glaring face. He shifted his tie, picked up the shattered glasses and walked off.

Hudson violently released Eris, shoving her toward the wall. He impeded her path should she decide to pursue Owen. Eris knew better than to try and force her way past him. Old though Hudson may be, he was no slouch. She went over to the edge and leaned between the stone slabs.

"What?" Hudson said with false shock. Eris's brow narrowed. "Yer gone for a month, I don't hear from ya..." He walked up next to her, leaning his back against the rail and crossed his arms, "You decide to show up, and don't bother to say hi to me?" He ruffled her hair. "Kinda harsh, lass."

Eris glanced to him with an emotionless face. He matted bangs were partially in her eyes. "Hi." She turned back to glare out at the city.

"Well that's a start." Hudson remarked sarcastically. He found Eris having her space to be a healthy thing. But now she just seems to be lacking enthusiasm. Lacking luster that charmed Hudson the first day he met her. "Now let's see if we can't progress that." Hudson took note of Eris's right hand. It was bleeding. He took her hand gently and analyzed it. Eris, while Hudson still studied her hand, turned so that her back was to the rail. She refused to let Hudson see her face. The face of a sad, mislead adolescent. "Lass this wound is bad. Why not heal it?"

Eris pointed bordley toward the sky. Hudson gaze at it perplexedly. "There's no moon tonight. My nickname isn't just a clever spin." She snorted. "I'm a human on nights like this."

Hudson bobbed his head. Valkyrie of the Moon. Figures no moon would mean no powers." Perhaps you should let someone take a look at it."

"You're looking at it, aren't you?" She scoffed.

"I am." He admitted. "But I don't have medical expertise."

Eris walked over to one of the walls. She moved a stone over and revealed medical supplies. Hudson found that to be clever. She used the tweezers to remove the bits of glass in her knuckles. She put some peroxide on the cuts, let it settle, and bandaged them. "Taken care of." She displayed the hand heatedly. Then she stomped off.

Hudson grabbed her by the arm. She glared at him. "Eris, I know you're hurt. But avoiding the castle – avoiding me – is not going to make it go away."

"I can sure's to Hell try!" She snatched her arm back.

"So you're going to abandon the one place that's part of who you are?!" He hissed crossly, putting his knuckle to his hips.

"WHO I AM!" She shouted. There's a land mine struck. "Hudson, I'm not anyone! I'm a teenage girl who has a grandfather who isn't blood, a mother who apparently was a Viking but died when I was young, and a father who refuses to come and visit me!" It sounded horrible when she said it. "You know, I'm not even sure I was born on Avalon. I don't know where I'm from or who my parents really were." She stormed inside the castle.

Hudson put a hand to his forehead. His lead was just cut short. He noticed the three young ones take off in a certain direction. _Where were they off to in such a hurry? _Hudson wondered. He was going to worry about them later. For now he went after Eris. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything too...damaging.

Hudson arrived in the Grand Hall. He scanned for Eris, knowing she had to have come that way from the stairs. She was pretty fast on her feet. Owen was standing there waiting. His nose was not bleeding as seriously. Eris had quite the punch. And that was without her powers. Fervent footsteps echoed from a hallway. Eris marched into the Grand hall with a gold necklace clenched in her fingers. Hudson's eyes narrowed to the necklace. _I know that eye. _He knows who it belongs to. The same person Eris drew pictures of. He studied Owen's reaction toward the necklace. _He knows what it is too. Don't ya, lad?_

Eris shoved the necklace in his stomach. "Keep that! Looking at it makes me sick!" She stomped away.

Owen went to chase her. His feet planted in the ground. She'd throw him down the stairs before he ever got close enough. Owen clenched the necklace in his hand. He was trembling, watching her leave it behind. _You have to keep it._ He thought desperately. _You must keep it! _

"So when are ya plannin' to tell her the truth, lad?" Hudson asked sternly.

Owen's dismay quickly faded for appearance sake. He took out another pair of glasses and propped them on his nose. "I don't know what you mean." He denied.

"Come on, Owen!" He urge. "You and I both know who Eris is, and why she has that necklace!"

Owen stared at him suspiciously. He swallowed nervously. "If you have a theory, give me your analysis and _maybe_ I'll agree with you." He dared.

"Very well." Hudson crossed his arms, accepting the challenge. "Well for starters: Her strength is beyond that of anyone's on this earth. Those marks on your neck would have faded long ago were they made by anyone else." Owen lifted his collar. The finger marks were healing, but taking their time. "She is able to speak and read Latin as if it was English. She has the necklace that once belonged to the gods, all the while she has dreams of the father of the Norse gods."

"And what does any of this lead you to believe?" Owen squinted his eyes.

"Eris draws him." Hudson pulled out a picture Eris had drawn some time ago. "She see's him in her dreams, feels safe in those conjured arms. The same way Xanatos made her feel." The color left Owen's cheeks. "I'm certain of this, Owen. Eris is the daughter of Odin." Owen fell silent. His head dropped. "I'm right, aren't I?" Hudson rumbled.

Owen shifted his glasses. He bit his lip. "Hudson, I implore you to keep this between us." No point in denying the accusation. Hudson will only press further.

"Hasn't she been lied to enough?" He snarled.

"It's not a matter of lying! It's a matter of protecting her!" Hudson raised a brow. "So long as she doesn't learn her true origins for the time being she can be properly protected."

"Protected from whom?" Hudson asked doubtfully.

"Protected from those that despise Odin, and would do anything to inflict pain upon him. Including harming Eris."

Hudson's eyes widened. "Who are these attackers? Are they from Avalon?"

"Yes. But I am afraid that is all I can divulge." Hudson steadily comprehended Owen's reluctance. Knowing anymore may actually endanger Eris. But her headaches... "Would you really risk her safety just to give her the comfort of knowing who she is? Comfort that may only last briefly?" Hudson sighed, shaking his head. Eris meant the world to him. He'd never put her in danger. Owen walked over to him. "When I found Eris, I was told by Odin that the day will come when she can learn the truth. And until that day comes, you and I must keep this a secret."

"Aye, lad, I will." He promised. He grabbed Owen by the collar, drawing him close to his golden eye. "But if things get out of hand, I will tell her. Am I clear?" Hudson warned.

"Fair enough." Owen agreed. Hopefully it won't come to that. "

…

Eris grabbed her black sweater, walked out of the front entrance and down the street. Maybe she should have put on pants instead of the skirt. It was chilly. Her rage towards Owen warmed her up by the time she was five blocks away from the Eyrie Building. She was heading off to the docks. It was the best place for her to do some thinking. She liked listening to the water flow. Asking the driver to drop her off would have been good. But she thought walking would help along with the whole clearing up her head. Well, _clear_ was one of the many things her mind was not. If fact it was full of so many thoughts she felt some leaking from her ears.

"Ugh…" She massaged her temples. "This city is so loud. I can barely think." The docks weren't far off. The sounds of Manhattan made the trip give her another headache on top of the other. "That ocean breeze is going to feel great." The East River was disgusting. The laps of the waves, on the other hand, were beautiful. "Maybe drowning my sorrows in the muck will delude me enough to consider forgiving them."

…

"Hey, has anyone seen Eris?" Elisa tracked down Owen and Hudson. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She stormed out of here over an hour ago." Hudson informed her.

"Has she...calmed down any?" She asked hopefully. Hudson and Owen found it safer to not answer. "Yeah. Didn't think so. Well I hope she doesn't stay out too long. The streets have gotten a whole lot more dangerous."

"Why's that?" Owen asked.

"Tony Drakon, a local mobster, has his boys patrolling the city. They're tied to a whole bunch of murders." Elisa began. Owen froze. "I know Eris has magic, but I'd feel better if she were home."

"What part of the city do they patrol?" Owen questioned animatedly.

"Umm…" Elisa thought for a moment. Her captain briefed the precinct of Drakon's bases of operations. "Mostly in the industrial areas, the pier," A jolt struck Owen, "And most warehousing districts..." Elisa trailed off when Owen dialed frantically on his phone.

"Come on, come on, come on..." He egged urgently. Hudson and Elisa exchanged worried glances. He must have been trying to reach Eris. "Dammit!" He hung up and tried again. He was greeted for a second time by Eris's mail. "Dammit, Eris! She's not answering!"

"What's up?" Elisa wondered.

"I need you to call Eris!" He commanded urgently. "Hurry!"

**...**

The roaring crowd gradually began to die. Music to Eris's sore ears. Trickling laps of waves tickled her ear. The docks were on the approach. Just beyond a stack of crates. She was stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes. "Take the damn hint O-Oh. Elisa." She answered it. "Stressed and depressed hotline."

"_Eris where are you? Everyone's looking for you!_" Elisa scolded.

"I'm just out for a walk, Elisa. No big deal." Eris responded nonchalantly. She heard the phone get ripped out of her hands.

"_IT IS A BIG DEAL_!" Eris was surprised. It was Owen.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She pretended virulently.

"_Eris this is no time for us to argue! You must come home right away._"

Eris knit her brow sharply. _Home. _An interesting word for it. "I'm not coming anywhere near that place Barnett!" She declared. "In fact, I would be happy if you wouldn't talk to me. You're using up my minutes!" She hung up the phone. She was tempted to throw it in the trash. _Xanatos gave this to me for my birthday..._She put it back in her pocket. "In such a sucker for sentiment."

**...**

Owen gawked at the phone. The droning dial tone reverberating his heart. "She's hung up." He closed the phone, practically crushing it. He shouldn't be too surprised. Her pride aside, Eris needed to be brought home. "I have to go after her." He declared. Owen handed Elisa her phone back. She and Hudson exchanged glances of confusion. Before they could ask Owen what the issue was, he was already pressing the buttons to the elevator. The elevator might as well have been stalled.

"Owen, wait!" She called, rushing after him. Hudson was on her tail. He was intrigued by the panic. "Why are you so worried? You and I both know the Eris can handle herself."

"Any other night I'd hold not a single doubt! But tonight is the night of the New Moon!" He answered hastily.

"New Moon?" Elisa questioned.

"It's when the moon isn't visible in the sky." Hudson explained. He questioned the great concern Owen vested in the situation. Then it occurred to him. Eris's nickname. "Valkyrie of the Moon. The name the humans gave her."

"Precisely." Owen nodded.

"It's just a title, isn't it?" Elisa inquired. It was because Eris's hair matched the moon.

"If only it was." Owen answered soberly. The elevator came up.

"I'll follow ya from the air!" Hudson volunteered. Naturally Owen was going to use a car to find Eris. Hudson would less than likely fit, and would more than likely attract attention.

"Take this." Elisa handed Hudson a headset. "You put this on your head...this over the ear..." She helped saddle him up. He found the device rather silly. But hand since he can speak with Elisa from miles away. "You speak through this."

"Got it. Get goin'." Hudson ran for the outside.

Owen grew impatient and pulled Elisa into the elevator. He punched the button to go down. The doors shut with a slam. The elevator dropped with surprising speed.

"Back to Eris." Elisa pressed on. "What's the moon got to do with her powers?"

"Eris's powers are affected by the moon." Owen stated unnerved. Every minute wasted put Eris in greater danger. "Full moon – full powers. No moon..."

"No powers." Elisa finished. How did she never notice? She's only been friends with Eris for a couple years. Does she remember a time Eris never cast a spell? Probably not.

Owen and Elisa made it to the garage and took the Chevy. The tires screeched in the parking complex. Oncoming cars skid to abrupt halts. The Chevy ran over mailboxes and trashcans. Owen sped through the streets, breaking every speed law known to man. Possibly creating a few to add. Hudson was following from above.

"Owen, do you even know where you're going?" Elisa braced herself.

"The docks!" He made a sharp left car balanced on the right wheels.

"Why would she be there?" Elisa asked. "I thought she had a spot in the park that she liked."

"She likes to listen to the waves!" Hudson tried to explain over the headset. "The sea air clears her mind." Even if it does smell like fermenting socks. "She's been going there for the last month."

"Longer, actually." Owen corrected. "If she's there too long, that mind will be put to an end." Owen warned.

"Why's that?" Elisa and Hudson asked. This was getting scary.

"One Tony Drakon." Elisa froze. "A man who is the prime target of your ongoing investigations, Detective." Elisa nodded warily. "Mr. Xanatos too has men around the city Feeding information to keep him up to date. Some of Drakon's men have been reportedly spotted around the vicinity of the docks." No wonder Owen was on the verge of losing his mind. "They've been importing and extorting goods from other countries, and having them be sent out into the city. Eris may walk into it that operation."

"If she does...and her powers are gone..." Elisa didn't even honor that statement with a conclusion. Drakon won't care if she's out for a stroll or not. "We have to find her! FAST!"

"AYE, LASS!" Hudson roaed. Owen slammed his foot on the gas and blew past traffic. _Please Eris, please be safe._ Owen pleaded. _I can't lose you._

**...**

Eris sat on the edge of the dock. The waves rippled beneath her, flowing to the other side. Her legs hanging over the edge, and the night breeze blowing her hair. The stars made the water twinkle in a unique manner. Her eyes sparkled. Eris wrapped her arms around herself. A horrible chill crawled down her spine. "Maybe I'm no one." She whispered to herself. "Just...one of those jokes fate creates to keep the world interesting. _CLANG! _Eris twisted around.

"Careful, ya moron!" She saw men dressed in black carrying large crates coming down the way, "You wanna wake the whole neighborhood?" Thanks to lights on the storage sheds, Eris was able to see that one of them had a Revolver. _Damn! _

"Sorry, Glasses."

Eris thought quick and hid behind some miscellaneous crates by the boats. She peered around them, keeping low to ground as she watched the men march closer to her position. She took out her phone and turned on the camera. She snapped a couple photos. She managed to get a couple of faces on the camera as well as the weapons they were carrying. When they were a few feet away, Eris ducked behind the crates. Then the walking stopped. So did Eris's heart. _Crap! They saw me!_ They opened one of the warehouse garage doors. Eris released a long held breath of relief. She stretched her phone to the side, capturing a video of the two suspicious men.

"Why on earth are you boys out here this time of night?" A rather ironic question. One of the guys, a scary African American man with glasses, checked outside to makes sure no one was around. He glared in Eris's direction. Eris turned off the camera and ducked down. _They're up to something. Elisa's gonna wanna know about this._ But Elisa won't be able to investigate if the bunker is privately owned. _Maybe I can-_Her train of thought was halted by clattering metal. The glasses man pressed a button. The bunker door began to shut.

"NOW!" Eris rolled out and sprinted for the door. It was five feet from the ground. The men were far enough away for Eris to do this! She managed to roll under the door, second before it shut with a loud BANG! On instinct she ducked behind more crates. "Oh yeah. I'm awesome!" She patted herself on the back. The storage bunker was dark. The only source of light were lights hanging by thin wires. "This is just like that movie. Please don't let this place explode afterward."

"About time you morons got here!" A man's voice rumbled.

"Shut the Hell up! I didn't see you hobble your old ass out there and help!" Another snapped.

Eris could hear the men arguing over who was doing more of the lifting. When you're using old boat storages, one has plenty of time before being found out. There was too much light on the ground. Eris climbed onto the crates, following the voices from above. She hopped from crate to crate, keeping low and out of sight. Eventually she found the strange men in the center of the storage house. There were three more men. Eris peered around a stack of large crates. The shadows kept her hidden well enough. She turned on the camera phone again and recorded. She made sure to get a close up of their faces. There were five men. One with glasses, a guy with blond hair, another who was bald, one with a nose ring, and the last one – who Eris assumed was the leader – wore a maroon colored suit and had slick black hair.

"Alright boys," Maroon started. He sounded like a mobster from a B-Movie. "Is this all the merchandise?" He gestured to the smaller crates surrounding him and the bigger ones hiding Eris.

"Better believe it is!" Glasses stated proudly. He pried the crate open. Eris managed to get a picture of the logo on the crate. It made her sick. _That belongs to Xanatos!_ She screamed in her head. _No way. Does Owen know about this? _Her anger started to boil. Glasses took out a heavy duty blaster. He modeled it, flaunted it, and it like a new girlfriend. _Wait…Owen told me about these. They were going to be given to Xanatos's guard dogs. _the guards were supposed to get new weapons, but the shipment was lost. This explains why and how. "Since Xanatos was thrown in jail, his security's been lax. The guards are so scrambled with extra security measures, people can literally walk in and take whatever they like." He gave it to the maroon suited man. He clicked the gun and shot a crate straight, clean through. The blast made it to the wall 20 crates back. The maroon suit man cackled. "Just think Drakon," Glasses chimed, "We get these out to our boys on the streets, we can own all of New York in just a few months. Maybe days!"

"We'll be more powerful than Xanatos himself!" Cheered Nose ring.

Eris was convinced. These men wanted to bump off Xanatos, and anyone else within shooting range. _Elisa is going to kiss me!_ Eris turned off her phone and twisted to make her way for the door. She heard a gun click. A barrel was put in between her eyebrows. Her eyes widened. Her breath became shaky as she looked up to the gunman. He had a spiked collar.

"Well now..." He chuckled. "Looks like the rats have decided to come out. Eris rose to her feet, keeping her hands at shoulder height. _Stupid moon! _She snarled.

Eris was thrown in the center of the gangsters. All six men surrounded her, laughing maliciously. Eris rose to her knees and sat on them. She kept her eyes trained to the ground. Refusing to make eye contact, refusing to be afraid, refusing to give the six men the satisfaction of seeing the fear she was trying to suppress. If the moon was in the sky, she would be sending them to the moon.

Spike threw Drakon the phone. "Try to be careful with it. I haven't finished paying for it!" Eris hissed. Drakon watched the footage she took. He smiled menacingly, flashing the grin at Eris. She appeared unimpressed. Drakon dropped the on the ground and stomped on it. Eris felt her soul break with it. He twisted his foot on it, smashing it into the ground even further. Then he kicked it away. _Dammit! David's gonna kill me!_

"So who's this pretty young lady?" Drakon cupped her chin.

"She's the daughter of David Xanatos." Spike answered.

"I'm not his daughter!" She snarled. "I never was." She replied in calm tone.

"Yeah..." Drakon chimed, "I heard that you and he had a falling out. Bummer. Such a shame when parents and kids fight." Eris squinted her eyes and lowered her head even more. "What about that assistant of his? Umm…" He snapped his fingers trying to remember, "Owen? Owen!"

"What about him?" Eris asked. Her voice deep.

Drakon cocked an eye. "You must really be upset at them." Eris didn't respond. "You know we can claim that he sold these weapons to us. That way, once we sell them on the streets, he'll get accessory to manslaughter, and aiding an alleged criminal." Drakon continued. Eris still didn't respond. "His sentence will be increased by maybe five to ten more years depending on what we do." Eris simply rose to her feet, still not saying a word. She stared Drakon down with the most uninterested eyes. Framing Xanatos, getting him life sentences for something he didn't do - Eris wanted revenge. She didn't want David to rot in prison. At least not for crimes not his doing. Drakon smacked his forehead. He wasn't getting through to her. He continued with the threats. "But because you know so much," He waved a hand to his boys. They raised and clicked their hand guns, "I'm afraid we'll have to deal with you now."

"Go ahead..." She dared in a deep tone. The six men were taken aback by her attitude. She glared up to Drakon. Her hazel eyes were burning with anger. "Go ahead and kill me. I don't care. I'm nothing but Xanatos and Owen's little tool anyway. No one would miss me."

Drakon shrugged. He stepped back. The five men took aim. Eris folded her hands and closed her eyes. _Owen..._Bang! A shot was heard. Only Eris didn't feel herself get shot. She opened her eyes and looked around. None of the men had shot their guns. Spike was the one shot. It took a moment. The pain of his wound sank gripped his shoulder, roaring in pain, blood squirted out.

"Some people may disagree." They looked at the garage door. There stood Owen with a rifle.

"OWEN!" Eris shouted. Nose ring and Blondie ran to one side. Elisa came in with dual pistols. The two men backed away. "Elisa?" She wasn't dreaming. Owen and Elisa were there. They saved Eris's life. Again. She was never going to hear the end of it. _ROAHHR!_ "That's..." Hudson came down behind Drakon. The mobsters shrieked at Hudson's presence. "Hudson? How?"

Owen held up his phone. A blinking dot was zeroed in on Eris's phone. "I kept the GPS app for your phone. Just in case of emergencies such as this." He smiled. "Not only that, I know you like to be down by the docks."

She was grateful they came. But part of her had to stay suspicious of Owen. "Why are you here, Owen?" She asked sternly.

"I should think it's obvious." He answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm here to help you." Eris was so surprised she didn't notice Baldy appear behind her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and held a gun to her head. Elisa, Owen, and Hudson readied their weapons. "RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" Owen roared.

"Not a chance!" Baldy declared. "Either you two and that lizard back up," He pressed the barrel roughly to the side of Eris's head, "Or I make a hole in her head–AHHH!" Eris stabbed him in the leg with her pocket knife. He let her go, clamping tight grips to the spilling wound. With a loud wail she stabbed him in the neck. Baldy dropped like a ragdoll. Eris thought she was going to be sick.

Elisa careful aimed, taking care not to hit Eris, Hudson, or Owen. She fire two shots, striking Nose Ring and Blondie in their legs. Hudson lifted Drakon up off the ground. He struggled fruitlessly to get free. Hudson karate chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. He then went over to help Elisa.

Glasses emerged from thin air, having Elisa's head in his sights. Owen jumped in, noticing Glasses, and pulled the rifle's trigger. Glasses managed to dodge a bullet. Owen lowered the gun to reload. Glasses to the advantage and tackled Owen. The rifle kept a small space between them. The two struggled over getting it out of the others hands, and out of the way. Eris struggled with the bleeding Blond man. The two were in a struggling hand deadlock, pushing each other back and forth. Thanks to the man being twice her size, he had a better advantage of victory. But thanks to Eris being small, she was more agile. She collapsed her arms, ducked down, causing the man to fall forward. She put her feet to his stomach and kicked. The man went flying, landing on his stomach on a couple of crates. Eris sat on his back and put the knife to his neck. She drew her attention to Owen and Glasses.

The struggle between Owen and Glasses was lost track of. Glasses was the one with the rifle now. Owen's fingers were slipping from the grip. Glasses ripped it free. He aimed and shot Owen in the leg. Eris's eyes widened in horror. She would have cried out, but Glasses aimed at her. Images flashed before her eyes. He pulled the trigger. The bullets traveled towards her. Eris didn't move. Suddenly something flew in front of her, taking the impact of the shot. Blood tickled in the air. Dark navy blue hair wafted. red jacket collapsed to the ground.

"ELSIA!" Eris cried. The blond man knocked her off. Drakon awoke to the mess. He saw his injured boys struggling to their feet. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled. "GAME OVER BOYS! The cops are going to be here any minute. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

"But what about them?" Baldy asked.

"Forget 'em! They don't have anything on us!" Drakon ran around the crates. His men glared at the four. Hudson growled at them. They took their leave.

Hudson ran to Elisa, cradling her lifeless form in his claws. Eris ran over to Owen. He was writhing in pain. "Owen…" She said, eyes shaking with fear. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The wound in his leg was bad. She put pressure on it. "Owen! Stay with me, Owen!"

"Hello…Eris." He coughed.

"Hold on, Owen. The ambulance is almost here!"

"You know…you're much prettier….when you smile." Owen's delirium ignored her. Eris couldn't help but oblige to that statement. He risked his life to save her. A bright vibrant smile spread across her face. "That's better."

Within seconds, the paramedics as well as three police cars had arrived on scene. Hudson hid on top of the storage houses, making sure everything checked out and that none of Drakon's men decided to come back for round was rushed out immediately in one ambulance, seeing as how she was in worse shape. Owen was fine, considering that he was shot with a rifle. Though he would need to be examined. The paramedics at the scene managed to pull the bullet from his leg and bandaged him up. Eris signaled to Hudson to go with the ambulance that Elisa was in. Eris stayed with Owen, riding with him in the second ambulance.

"The paramedics say you'll be fine," Eris gently washed Owen's face with a rag, "But your leg will hurt like Hell in the morning.."

"Perhaps...this could...serve as the revenge you've been wanting." He smiled.

Eris got the hint. Her need for space and revenge did this to him and Elisa. "Owen…I'm sorry. This never would have happened if I didn't storm out." She furrowed her brow, "Or not pay attention to the moon."

"Nonsense." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "None of this is your fault. If anything, you wouldn't be upset with me if I would have just told you what was happening around the castle." Eris looked up at him. Owen looked away. "Eris…I never meant to hurt you. I just worried - every year for 11 years - what the truth might do.."

Eris leaned over and hugged him gently. "I'm the Sorceress Valkyrie of the Xanatos family," she stated, "I'm bound to run into trouble whenever I open the front door. I just hope you'll be there to bail me out."

"I've been with you for 11 years so far," he commented looking at his watch, "Let's see if I can't make it 12." Eris cheeks turned a slight pink. Owen kissed her on the head and rested his head on hers. Their troubles with their relationship were over. But their troubles in business were far worse.

**Tired...must go to bed...done...**


	11. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

**Here's another revision. And youtube removed Gargoyles. This pisses me off completely.**

**Oh well. C'est la vie.**

_**For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. A human science concept geared to explaining the reason behind certain things. In this generation, be they aware of it or not, humans live by this concept, and therefore cling to the result of decisions they have made. Some good. Some bad. But what humans neglect to consider are the many variables that helped yield those results.**_

**xxx**

"Careful!" Eris lunged, catching Owen before his cheek met the kitchen counter's corner. "Whew…" He was remarkably heavy. Must be from the muscle tone she felt through his suit. _Those sparring matches with David paid off._

Owen winced in pain, sweating bullets under the throbbing in his wounded leg. "Forgive me...Eris…" He rasped, fighting to ignore the pulsating agony. The bullet wound he sustained over two weeks ago was a clean through and through. It didn't eliminate the burning pain in the least. "Perhaps...taking the stairs...the last two flights was...unwise."

"Ya think?" She scolded with love. Owen was going to kill her. The surprising lack of common sense that man possessed was enough to dumbfound anyone. Regardless, she'd prefer being crushed to death than guilt choking her. It worsened whenever she saw his wounded leg. _Owen wouldn't be hurt if I had stayed home that night._ Or so she repeatedly blamed herself.

Despite the wound healing smoothly, Owen has disregarded the warnings of the physical therapist and is pushing the process too fast. Instead of rest he is working. And when he works, Eris needs to be on his right and left side at all times. She wished there was a plastic bubble spell to trap him in. _Grimorum, you fail me for the first time._ The last time she left him alone he damn well nearly fell of the castle roof. On another occasion the maintenance guy found him lying on his back in the generator room. What he was doing down there? Eris wasn't in the mood to contemplate. Hell or high water, she was going to keep him off his feet. She has the power to bring that high water too. So he shouldn't test her.

"Come on. Up we go." She pushed him up and into a bar stool, situating him so he could comfortably slouch. Owen clamped a hand on his thigh, trying to lessen circulation to lighten the pain. It actually made it worse. Pain radiated knee to pelvic joint. "Here…" Eris held a palm above the thigh. A green and icy blue leafy glow swirled to her palm. She glided the hand up and down the thigh. Owen released a blissful sigh, relaxing in his seat. "Better?" Eris giggled.

"Much. Thank you." He breathed.

"Not a problem." Eris punch him on the head. "Do it again and I throw you down those stairs! Hear me?!"

"Yes, ma'am. I hear you." He finally surrendered. "But there is work to be done. I ask that you allow me to complete it."

"As long as you use the elevator," She slapped a Doctor signed physical therapy and medicine schedule on the counter in front of him, "And follow this to the letter! Meaning..." She dropped a leg brace on the counter, "You put this damn thing on!" Owen uncharacteristically pouted. He hated that leg brace.

These last couple of weeks were hectic on Eris's mental and physical capacities. Getting blown up by a bazooka would be preferable to shouldering an entire company. Worse was Owen's reluctance to take a sick day. Owen had returned to work after a couple of weeks of sitting in the hospital. The rifle wound the man named Glasses inflicted was a clean - if not threatening - shot. Missed bone and major arteries. Easy to fix. He was lucky. Healing would be relatively swift. That is if he follows the schedule the doctors gave him.

The doctors said he would need a leg brace for another three weeks. A way to help damaged tissue come together and reconstitute itself. With rest, time, and proper exercise of the leg, it should heal a bit more swiftly. The day he was released from the hospital was similar to passing through heaven's pearly gates. Eris was relieved to have him back home. But worried him taking on too much too soon. Which he's accomplished, and succeeded in having Doctors be called to their home. Luckily for him there wasn't too much to deal with.

Eris and the Gargoyles had been picking up the slack for businesses under the thrall of Xanatos Enterprises. On top of her homework and trying to at least make it to one of her classes, Eris was answering emails, signing papers, monitoring deliveries – she was swamped. How Xanatos had yet to - completely - lose his mind astounded her. Goliath and the others gave her a hand wherever and whenever they could. Lexington – being a wiz with tech and after being filled in – answered emails from various other companies, gaining Xanatos merger offers. Mergers Owen investigated and gave final word on. Goliath and Broadway made and monitored deliveries. Packaged, sealed, and delivered to their destinations. Brooklyn and Hudson broke into the school and dropped Eris's homework. Madison - bless her soul - helped create alibis for Eris. The stacks of notebooks containing lesson plans and notes kept Eris up most of the night. Eris would handle the paper signing, then fall asleep with homework beneath her. If she wasn't sure she didn't want Xanatos Enterprises before, she was sure now. Now that Owen was back, he said he'd handle all of it. Eris told him that if he ever needed help, not to hesitate to ask.

**xxx**

"And of course he's hesitating to ask!" Eris angrily shoveled her Olive Garden Spaghetti in her mouth. "Hours...nonstop work...barely sleeping and or eating!" She paused to drink her strawberry lemonade then returned to shoveling food. "I swear...he's going...to give me...an ulcer!" The tangy, rich, flavor of the sauce was not enough to quell her irritation.

"Not if the spaghetti doesn't kill you first." Madison slyly glanced at the two empty plates stacked on the table's end. "You have to tell me how you keep your figure." Madison watched her, charmed by her friend returning to normal. She sipped her lemon peach tea, sighing blissfully. Eris not as much fun when she's serious.

"Babysit Owen and Xanatos for 11 years." She poured the parmesan by the poundful, then proceeded to shovel it down. "Owen's going to make me wither into nothing!"

"Speaking of which, will you be able to return to school?"

"Not sure. I'm going to keep an eye on Owen for a while longer."

"Then we'll proceed as planned." Madison winked. "I'll bring your homework and some notes." She directed a fork threateningly to Eris's nose. "And you, Miss Ma'am, make sure you do whatever it takes to make up for work missed. I don't need you being held back."

"Alright, alright…" Eris raised her hands in mock surrender, "I'll arrive two hours before school starts tomorrow." Maybe her teachers can cut her some slack and give her work she's missed the last couple of weeks.

"Make it an hour and a half."

"Why?"

"Take an extra 30 minutes to spoil Owen."

"I think he'd consider that a hindrance to his work."

"Can you blame him?" Madison cut her fork into her Lasagna Fritta. "He's the guy that helps keep Xanatos's home above water, and he's been trapped in a hospital room. He may just want to get back into the swing of things." She casually put a piece in her mouth, hoping her manners and etiquette would rub off on the glutton Heiress. No pun intended.

"He can get back in the swing without hurting himself." Eris cleaned her face with a napkin. Calming herself, she pleased Madison when she began eating like a civil human being. "He's taking on too much too fast. I don't want to take him back to the hospital because of a work induced coma."

"Wow..." Madison giggled. She pressed her wrist to her mouth, keeping food inside. "This coming from the same Eris that threatened to send Owen to Guantanamo Bay."

Eris laughed derisively at herself. "Ironic, isn't it?" She rasped, slipping into a silence. Her eyes glossed, dimming in sorrow. It seems so long ago. But it was only a few weeks. Eris found it difficult to believe that she hated Owen and Xanatos so vehemently. _Do I still_?

"It's not your fault, you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"What happened to Owen and Elisa. It wasn't your fault." Eris exhaled. She wished she knew how Madison did that. Madison's hand found Eris's, conveying her warmth and faith in Eris. "Everyone has a right to blow off steam. You couldn't have known those guys were going to be there."

"Yes, but if I hadn't played Nancy Drew-" Madison shoved a spoonful of Lasagna into Eris's mouth, killing her blame with delicious mozzarella. Eris moaned in joy. The flavors exploded in her mouth.

"Feel better?" Madison quirked a brow. Eris put her thumb and index finger an inch apart. "Good. Because our desert is coming." She pointed to the hot fudge sundaes making their way to their table. Eris forgot what she was talking about. All she saw was the whipped cream and extra fudge. "Careful. You're drooling enough to refill your soda." Eris didn't hear her. She grabbed the sundae, put a small bite in her mouth, and was gone to heaven. Madison shook her head. _Hard to imagine she's an Heiress. _

**xxx**

The door to Eris's room opened. The hallway light cast a silhouette halfway in the room. The hinges creaked as the door closed. A brown, talon finger flipped the switch. Hudson's stern mix-matched colored eyes scanned the tidied room suspiciously. Chills crawled over his aged skin. The hairs of his beard stood on end. The air was unnaturally tense. There was something in the room. Hudson adopted the feeling he walked in, and invisible eyes turned on him. Eris had yet to come home from her day out with Madison. There should be no reason for him to suspect someone's in the room.

_Or is there?_

Hudson put one foot forward. Prickling on his toes snaked up his leg. He knit his brow. He was compelled to walk back out the way he came. Was it respect for Eris's privacy? Or...was something impervious to sight forcing this? Curiosity overwhelmed the instinct. He slowly moved in, getting ready to take another step. Pressure, as if hands were pushing him, built on his chest, shoulders, and arms. A low growl reverberated his throat. Doubts to why he was in Eris's room filled his mind. Every impulse to leave her room beckoned him to the door. To leave and not come back. A countermeasure.

_This is no spell by Eris._ Hudson breathed heavily. He rubbed his neck, loosening the stiff muscles choking him. This was not by Eris. A malice was hidden amid the intensity. _This is an enchantment. I'm not wanted here._ Of this he held no doubts. An otherworldly presence wants him out. And he had an inkling what.

Hudson bravely defied the strong persuasion and entered fully. The air immediately lightened. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard. The barrier barring him - he literally felt it break. He studied the room for a moment. Already it seemed different compared to a few seconds ago. An air was drawing him, luring him by a leash. The trunk at the foot of the bed halted his search. _Could it be? _He knelt to it. The tips of his fingers barely touched the glazed wood. Shocks started him. _Here._

Opening the lid, knots tied his chest when he saw the jewelry box. It's the same jewelry box Eris kept the Eye of Odin in. Out of sight and out of mind. That is...until the impulse driving her to keep it beckoned her to it.

The box lid easily popped open. Hudson exhale relief. He half expected to be repelled by the magic of ancients. He widened the lid ever so slowly, shaking and sweating. He might as well be defusing a bomb. The lower eyelid's golden curve shown. A pale hand snapped the box shut. Hudson sprang ten feet from the trunk, drawing his sword, eyes glowing. The glow vanished when it was Owen closing Eris's trunk.

"I am certain Eris has advocated her disdain for _busybodies._" Owen stated, aggravated himself. He stamped his crutch, bearing a harsh glare on the shamed Hudson.

"Were it unavoidable," Hudson sheathed his sword, calming himself to not agitate the situation, "I never would have entered the lass's room."

"Unavoidable how?" Owen pressed, arching a brow. "Are you insinuating...the eye-"

"Insinuating implies there is no truth in my claim." Hudson trudged to the wounded assistant, putting Owen on the receiving end of an angered glare. "You and I know the power that's kept in that trunk. But because of our love for Eris, we try to pretend it's not there."

"Then you will forgive me if I cannot fathom what possessed you to acknowledge its existence."

"Because the fact remains that it IS there and it IS hurting Eris."

"Worse than the truth?"

"Ya know somethin', boy?" Hudson put a hand to the tall bed post, leaning in close. Owen's body went rigid, seeing his reflection in those hard orbs. "I'm not quite sure you know what the truth is."

"Is that a fact?" Owen mentally cursed his voice breaking. "What if I said I knew more than you could possibly imagine?"

"Do not be surprised if Eris leaves ya again." Hudson countered harshly. Owen's heart stopped for two beats, rebounding from the drop to his stomach.

"She will leave you as well!" Owen snarled in desperation.

"Maybe, maybe not. That is a risk I'm willing to take. But I have an advantage. I haven't lied to her for 11 years." That was a nail driving into Owen's idd.

"You've barely known her for 11 weeks!"

"And in those 11 weeks she's become closer to me than she has with anyone! And were it not for me," Hudson lifted Owen off his feet by his suit collar, "You and yer boss would be havin' a closed casket burial." Owen was breaking. He was drowning in sweat, knees quaking. He wasn't sure, but he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Eris...she came close to killing them, or letting them die. Could what Hudson is saying be true? Has he forever lost Eris?

Hudson weaved Owen. The heavy steps brought him from his head. He whipped around, opening his mouth to further argue the matter. Hudson gripped the knob, stopping suddenly. "The lass is losing her sense of self." Owen froze. Hudson sank in sorrow. "No memories, no parents - questions piling while answers diminish." He turned to the stricken man. Owen swallowed a nervous lump. "The lass and I are close acquaintances, therefore a part of her will understand my trepidation in keeping the truth. You've lied to her for 11 years. She doesn't strike me as the type for third chances." Owen fell to Eris's bed, clinging desperately to his crutch. He put a hand over his mouth, stifling the urge to vomit. "I'll never come between you or Eris. That is not my role."

"Then what...is your role?" Owen frothed venomously.

"For now," Hudson opened the door, "Preventing repeats of that parking lot!" He slammed the door behind him. Owen collapsed on the bed, sinking in the sheets beneath the weight of his actions. Owen touched his neck. He felt it throbbing. A hand impression numbed the skin. Eris's monstrous grip was choking him all over again.

**xxx**

"Brr…" Eris felt a chill scroll her back.

"Are you alright?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, just...yeah." Eris breathed hot air to her palm, rubbing them together.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Madison asked and asked and pleaded again. The exact reason why Eris doesn't divulge Xanatos Family hazards to her. She's like that older sister you inadvertently get one day and worries over everything. While Madison may be a couple months older, Eris was embarrassed by her fussing.

"Madison Harlow!" Eris slapped her hands to her shoulders. A deadpan, very serious expression raising Madison's anxiety. "Let me say this one more time! Grab that cab," She spun and shoved Madison to the stopped cab, "And GO-HOME!" She slammed the door. 10:45pm - a little on the late side, but Eris can _catch a flight _home. "Make sure she gets straight home, and no side trips." She ordered the cabby.

Madison rolled down the window, pleading her case one more time. "I'm just worried you'll get jumped, kidnapped, or robbed on your way home."

"If only you knew what happened at night." She doubled tapped the cab's top. "Then you'd never leave my hip." The cab started to pull away.

"WAIT! WHAT HAPPENS AT NIGHT…" Eris waved impishly. The cab had Madison halfway down the street. The vengeful vow she mouthed was unfortunately received. Eris would be sleeping with one eye open.

Eris meandered the Manhattan sidewalks lost in her thoughts. She giggled at how Madison fusses over her. Has ALWAYS fussed over her. Ever since the day they met, Madison took on the role as Eris's keeper. Making sure her temperament doesn't extend to throwing punches. Madison was always the calm headed one. For that Eris was grateful. Although, Madison's pacifism often gets her into trouble. Nevertheless, Eris prefers Madison to be the softhearted fencing champ than a bruiser. It's those soft eyes - that turn stern in a heartbeat - that drew Eris to her. Madison's a good person.

_I don't want my alternate world corrupting that._ Eris thought, praying to whatever deity was listening.

Eris effortlessly weaved between the crowds, spouting half cheery _excuse me's_ when she bumped shoulders. People were kind enough to accept the apology, others just kept on their way. She couldn't blame them, if she would sparse her attention she wouldn't be, "OOF!" Running face first into poles.

Groups of people stopped in wonder if she was okay. "OW-HOW-HOW…" Eris groaned dizzily, rubbing her red nose. "Guess I deserve that in karma's eyes." She blushed feeling baffled stares on her. She laughed nervously, waving her hands as she jogged in a random direction. She passed through a couple alleys before making it to a relatively empty street. "Ugh. What would David say? '_Don't be a space case if you can't pay attention_?' UGGHH…" She slumped to an abandoned vehicle, crossing her arms. "Thank goodness Madison wasn't here to see that. Or Owen. Owen would give me grief."

Owen giving her grief. She would miss that if he...She shook her head. She'd never want that. It won't happen. _It sure came close to happening._ While she breathes, Eris will always keep her loved ones safe. The only way Owen will be leaving her is of old age. Or if Xanatos's high stress work kills him.

Eris rolled off the car, heading home for the Eyrie Building. She would just transform and fly, but she enjoyed walking every now and again. The blood flow cleared her head. Besides, she's the last person to worry about muggers. "I'll transport them to the bottom of the river." She laughed to herself.

A can clanked behind her. It went ignored. She was in a rough part of town. Probably a homeless person or something. _Scuffle, scuffle!_ Sensations gripped her arms. Eyes were on her. Eris spun on her heels. A spell to cast people in the river fresh in her mind. The road behind her was empty. No homeless person in sight. Only trash, abandoned cars, and other foul smelling things. Was she hearing things? There were rats eating at garbage. She laughed at how ridiculous she was acting and proceeded home. She knew she was on edge, but not this much.

The street itself was unsavory. It's a street people only take when they are desperately late and want to avoid foot traffic. Eris sought wisdom in crowds rather than being alone. She was in no mood for a fight. Luckily an adjacent street was coming up. Eris quickened her pace. Mutters of the crowd were heard. It lightened the weight on her shoulders hearing the gruff voices.

_Scuffle, scuffle, scuffle! _Eris stopped dead. She heard it that time. Clearly. Someone was there. The noises stopped with her. Eris waited...and waited...she moved to take a step. _Scuffle, scuffle, scuffle! _The noise was louder. Closer. Her heart was racing. Her mind feverishly concocting solutions. _Scuffle, scuffle, scuffle! _It was faster. Eris waited a second. She swallowed a large lump. _Scuffle_-Eris spun around. A black mass ducked behind an SUV. Her eyes widened.

_Someone's there! Someone's following me! _Her head screamed. She staggered backwards. Her hand patted her skirt, searching for the pocket with her phone. She couldn't risk a magic fight. Someone could see her or get hurt. There were crowds of people strolling less than 50 yards away. A contradiction to her previous intentions. The incident at the docks is making her question her moves.

A foot stepped from behind the SUV. Eris steeled her shivering self, hardening her stare. _Run._The figure was small, oddly shaped. Eris stepped back. _Run. Fight when needed._ The figure moved in tandem. Eris forgot about her phone and broke out in a mad dash.

"ERIS! WAIT! IT'S ME!" Eris stumbled to a halt, wrapping to a pole to spin back around. The small figure jumped onto a car. Lexington emerged in a patch of light, regretful for scaring her.

"Lex?" She breathed. She blushed madly. That incident at the docks has left her a scaredy-cat. She stormed to the gargoyle, yanking him close by the ear. "What the Hell man?! I could have sent you to the bottom of the river!" She frothed at the mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lexington winced under the pain, prying at Eris's surprisingly strong grip.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little one edge! Sneaking up on me is worse than sneaking up on a horse!"

"I needed to make sure you were by yourself!" He managed to pull her off. He rubbed the sensitive tip. It was throbbing. "There seem to be more and more humans every night."

"Try being out here on Halloween." She winked. She lightly tapped the sore ear. A green spark eased the irritation. "So what brings you after me in this part of town? Owne missing me?"

"Actually," Lexington wiggled his ear, pleased by the absent pain, "I wanted to ask about The Pack."

"The TV show?"

"Yeah. The actors, more specifically."

"What about them?"

"Do they - that is - everything they do is fake, right?" Lexington resembled a child who was told Santa Claus didn't exist.

Eris almost felt sorry the show was a figment of someone's imagination. Entertainment meant to please small children with similar imaginations. "Their stunts? No. The people and situations...maybe a little." Sugar Coating the matter seemed right. By Lexington's brightening expression, it was.

"SO...if, say, they saw a zombie…" He trailed off, blushing to the rotted street, "Or a gargoyle, they wouldn't be...frightened?"

Eris folded her arms with a dismal sigh, dropping her head. She knew where this was going. "What brought this on?" It'd be wrong to dash the idea before he had a chance to explain.

"Just that…" He shied apologetically, "When you learned about the lie…that Owen and Xanatos...you know." He treaded so carefully Eris was saddened worse than if he bluntly came out right. "It got me thinking how alone you must feel. How alone we feel. And it hurts."

Eris hugged an elbow, sinking in her shoulders. It does hurt. More than he knows. "You think if you reveal yourself it'll ease the feeling." Eris concluded.

"W-What do you think?" He really wanted an answer. "I mean...there's a reason you haven't told Madison-" He slapped his hands to his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." She forced a light laugh. "And...you're right. But my reasons and yours differ. I'm afraid I'll lose her, and that the world I live will corrupt her." Lexington nodded, understanding her motives. He was secretly glad she didn't comment on the insecurity he feels near humans. "That's not to say I don't want to tell her. But...there's a time and place for everything."

"Does that mean I shouldn't…" Lexington itched the back of his head bashfully.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do." Especially when she isn't sure about Madison. Eris warmly touched his head, petting him between the ears. "But, if it makes you feel better, mull it over. Think if it's something you want to do."

"Should I...tell Goliath?"

"That's your decision too. Though it might hurt his feelings if you kept this from him." She winked playfully. Lexington had to laugh. Goliath's not a softy, but he does get testy when not let in on secrets.

"Thanks, Eris. You've been a big help." He crawled to a wall, scaling to catch a breeze.

"Glad I could help." She saluted.

"And don't worry. Madison's a great kid. She'll understand when you tell her." Eris noticed he used _when_ instead of _if_. He was the youngest, but he's sharp. He knew Eris too well. It made her smile.

"Yeah...someday." She transformed, working up the courage to fly back home. Lexington jumped and caught her hand. She help throw him in the sky, and the two flew home.

Unbeknownst to the pair, there was a shadow lurking.

**xxx**

Steaming bath water ran, filling a sauna tub close to the brim. Eris plopped her body in, letting the water overflow to the tile floor. Drains sucked the water before it flooded too much. She lied down in the water, submerging until her head touched the bottom. Bubbles steady came from her nose, keeping water out. All at once thoughts rushed to her mind.

'_It got me thinking how alone you must feel._' Lexington's voice uttered. Hudson's not the only perceptive Gargoyle. _Lex...he can read me too, huh._ Eris's eyes opened, she sat up. She let the water drip from her bangs. In the rippling reflection she saw sad, empty eyes. Hudson, Madison, and now Lexington. How many people will be able to see right through her before they see the scared girl inside? Or can they see it now? Can they see how scared she is?

"Without Owen and David, I might have stayed on the streets. Without Sabrina, Madison, and Elisa...I would be a shut in. Without Hudson...without...Hudson…" She gasped in horror of the reflection. Xanatos dangled over the castle ledge. Owen's neck in Eris's grip. She slapped the reflection, then fervently splashed water to her flustered cheeks. "UGH! I've got school!" She thrust herself from the tub, threw a towel on, and stormed into her room.

Eris locked the door. She barely had time to dry off before she threw on a teal tanktop and black shorts. She pulled the covers back to bury herself. "_Your buddy's texting! Your buddy's texting! Better answer! Better answer!_" Her phone blared on her dresser. "Hmm…" Eris stroked the screen.

'_Hey there. Just checking on you. Hoping wtvr happens at night hasn't happened._' Eris chuckled shamefully. She shouldn't have made that joke. '_Anyway, hoping ur ok. Remember 2 smile. Regret takes away ur cute features._' Eris threw her head back in laughter. Madison knows just what to say to cheer her up.

Eris held her phone landscape. '_I will. & I'll always B cuter than U. ;)._' She sent the text.

All of 30 seconds later Madison replied. '_Keep telling urself that. :P. Don't 4get. School. Early. I'll B waiting. Set alarm._'

Eris put the phone back on the dresser. It's because of her intuitiveness Eris loves having her as a friend. More like a sister. While she would enjoy praising Madison further - not - Eris was exhausted. She needed to be to school extra early tomorrow. The alarm on her phone was set for five. The gates of the school officially opened at 5:30. Students could enter anytime afterward. She would do one last thing before going to bed.

Opening the trunk, she pulled out the jewelry box. Opening that, she pulled out the eye belonging to the god, Odin. It baffled and aggravated her beyond words why she had a God's eye in her room. Just looking at the eye angered her. Time and time again she was tempted to throw it in the river. But she couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't. While the eye possibly holds all answers to the questions she has, to the riddle that is her past that it refused to give, the eye...was part of her.

"What is it about you?" She whispered.

She turned off the lights and pulled the covers over her. She hid her hands beneath the pillows, wallowing in the turmoil. In the back of her mind, she doesn't remember having so many questions about her life until the gargoyles appeared. In a way she was sad. At the same time she was elated. They might be the key to unlocking what her memories were hiding. But she wondered what it was she was trying not to remember.

"Heh-heh. Maybe Magus made me forget what a brat I am." She joked. She was a little terror back then. It assuaged her sadness a small ways. It didn't, however, answer why she had Odin's Eye. "Maybe Magus lent it to me."

She dug her hands from the pillows, drawing the necklace out. The golden pendant pierced the darkness, glowing brilliantly. She held it tenderly in her palm, gazing at it with wonder and amazement. Every time she touches it, she felt this warm energy flow into her. Belonging and love. She held the necklace in the air, letting it dangle by its chain. Such a vexing item conveyed belonging and love to her. Or maybe she's just grown attached to the stupid thing.

As it swung back-n-forth, Eris's eyes began to follow it. The motions were relaxing. Slowly her eyes began to feel heavy. Her body, wearing down, sank in the plush mattress. Her arm began to droop down. Her eyes closed. The eye fell onto her forehead. Soon she was asleep. Her troubles faded as slumber consumed her, taking her from the realm of reality for the night.

The night flowed on leisurely. Manhattan and its people never ceased their bustling. Horns honking, late night drinking and walks. How lively the city was. The moon rolled across the sky, stars glistened in its wake. The beams shined through Eris's window, illuminating her and her alternate self. Valkyrie's transparent shape disappeared into its host. The necklace on her forehead reflected the moons glow, absorbing its luminescence. The eye itself blinked twice, widening. In turn Eris winced. The chain wrapped around her head, tightening the eye to her head. A surge of energy seeped from it, traveling from Eris's forehead and to the rest of her body. Eris groaned as the necklace tightened its grip. Her skin melded to it. She clawed the sheets. Her lips quivered.

"M-mom…"

**xxx**

_Frightened hazel eyes opened. Eris gasped, stunned by a stormy wind washing over her. The castle she was sure she fell asleep in was replaced by an island trapped in the dead of night. Thunder and lightning drummed the bulky clouds. Torrential waves crashed on the shores of the beach. Trees shaking at the winds mercy. The sand grinding in between her toes curling toes. _

"_This place…" Her squeaking voice echoed. "This is...Avalon. But...but how?!"_

_"AHHH!" A woman screamed. Eris turned. A woman was leaning against a pile of rocks, four people surrounding her. "AAAHHH…!" Eris wanted to rush to the woman's aid. The four surrounding her had it covered. Their lips were moving, but no sounds came out. By their expressions, the situation was dire._

"_Grandpa…?" Eris recognized one as Magus, only younger. He held the screaming woman's hand. He cringed as she squeezed it with inhuman might. The other was a woman. She wore a pink dress, with a brown cape. "Princess?" The third was...a teenage boy? Wait. She knew that boy. "Tom!" Magus, the princess, and tom. All three of them. It made her happy to see them. As for the fourth person…"Who are you?"_

_The mysterious man heard her. He turned to Eris. He surprised her. He was concealed with a dark black cloak. All she could see was a white beard hanging outside the hood. "Who-who are you? What's happening?" He held up a pale white finger to his lips, urging her to remain quiet. Eris's cheeks tinted pink. She wordlessly nodded. The man returned the nod and then pointed to the screaming woman. Were Eris not told to keep quiet, she would have gasped._

_The woman howling in pain had black hair clinging to her sweat soaked, flushed face, and bloodshot, crazed hazel eyes. Just like Eris. Eris's hair was a shade lighter and she wasn't mad in pain, but the similarities were apparent. "This woman…who-" The mysterious gentleman touched a finger to her lips. He brought it to her chin and redirected her attention to a pile of armor that was next to the woman. Viking armor._

'_A female viking.' "Is that...my mom?" Eris uttered in disbelief._

_The woman was wearing a gown, her stomach protruding in an egg shape from it. Young Tom and Magus were on either side of her, bearing the suffering of her squeezing their hands. The princess helped the woman keep her legs spread, shaking the legs as she appeared to be shouting. _

"_This...this can't be…" Eris understood. She just can't hardly believe it. This woman was giving birth. Giving birth to Eris. The woman Eris was looking at was her mom. She lost all strength in her legs._

_The man swooped in behind her, catching her around the waist. Eris was shocked back to her senses. She absentmindedly touched those very arms. "These arms!" She cried. She squeezed them rhythmically. Their warmth, their love, their docile grasp. "I know...these arms! They've carried me!" Her wide, tear filled eyes met the hued face of the bearded man. "You carried me…you were the one...carrying me. Running." The man looked away. Shame was impossible to hide. Glistening streams, tears, trickled from voids. "Are…" Eris reached for his hood. "Are you…my..." Her fingertips brushed the cloth. The man's hand stopped her, softly running his thumb on the top of her palm._

"_Forgive me…" White lights opened in place of eyes. "It is not time yet." A blinding light flashed. "I love you."_

**xxx**

"GAH!" Eris flew up in her bed, panting and sweating, hair sticking to her face. "What…where…the year…" She trailed off as the Eye of Odin fell into her lap. She gawked at it quizzically. "How did this get here? Didn't I put you in your box?" She interrogated the eye. Like it would answer. She shrugged and put it under her pillow. "Owen must have put it on me. Probably thought it would help me sleep. He's such...a big brother."

Eris flipped onto her side, meeting her digital clock. 6:52am. Eris blinked blankly, getting the sense she was forgetting something. Something about work. SCHOOL WORK! "OH CRAP! MADISON!" 6:53am. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Eris tossed herself out of bed, scrambling to her phone. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ALARM?!" She opened the clock app. She knows she set the alarm. The proof was right there. The alarm was supposed to go off at five. However it was set for pm. "AW MAN! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Her only saving grace was taking a bath the previous night. Well - she woke up in a disgusting sweat - maybe a quick rinse.

**xxx**

Owen was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading the paper. News of Xanatos's imprisonment was on the second page. First page news was of school hosting a soup kitchen for the homeless. He was happy. In a world of ugliness there is beauty. There is hope for Eris's generation after all.

_Speaking of Eris_, Owen hummed to himself. He smiled under the impression a certain someone was running late. By the time on his watch, 7:25, she was indeed. "She will audition for the olympics in three, two..." Footsteps stamped on the second level, down a flight of stairs, "One." Eris burst through the door, sliding across the kitchen floor to the refrigerator. _I can almost time my watch by her._ "In a hurry I see." He quipped. "Madison called, wondering where you were. I was unsure what to say and lied through my teeth saying you were on your way."

"Shut up, Owen! Not in the mood!" Eris raided the fridge. She grabbed a muffin and chugged orange juice.

"You should really set an alarm for yourself." Owen sipped his coffee casually.

"…I did…set an alarm!" She muffled heatedly through food. She swallowed the large sum, hitting her chest so the food would go down. "I just didn't hear it!" She shoved the muffin down, chugged more orange juice. Owen nonchalantly handed her a towel. It was snatched then re-placed, soiled by muffin and orange juice. He proceeded to toss it in the hamper. "I'm staying late! Got work to collect and finish! I'll be home for dinner! SEE YA!" She sped out of the kitchen. Owen loudly cleared his throat and held up her back pack. Eris, pouting snatched it from him. "Thank you!"

"Uh, one more thing." Owen added. Eris popped back in. "I may not be here when you return from school. I will be at one of Mr. Xanatos's business meetings."

"Of course. The ever insatiable greed of corporate bigwigs." Eris rolled her eyes. "Make sure you take care of your leg. I don't want to get a call saying you collapsed."

"Very well." He chuckled. "Have a good day."

"Will do. See you later, Owen." She left the kitchen, embarking on that olympic run.

Owen pushed his glasses up and laughed. "Some things never change. Good."

**xxx**

As a point of order, Eris feels it is imperative to mention that she is 16 years old and is viable to get her learners permit and later her license so she may drive to school. Though the unpredictability of New York traffic has made her reluctant to strive for it. It may actually take longer than walking. Depending on the time of day. It was five minutes shy of 7:45. Traffic was packed like a parking lot. Everyone at once was on their way to work or somewhere important. For the night owls, they're trying to get home and get some sleep. The disdain for bike riders and motorists grew as they weaved between cars.

For now, until she resolved her inability to tell AM from PM, "EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! COMING THROUGH!" Eris will be practicing her sprinting and vaulting skills to beat first bell. Madison was going to give her an ear full. That is if the bowled over people on the sidewalk don't kill her first.

A man in a suit had a cup of hot coffee and a newspaper in hand, grinning at how well his day was starting. "COMING THROUGH!" Eris blew past him. His paper and coffee flew out of his hand and onto the guy next to him.

"HEY!" Both men roared.

"SORRY!" Eris waved. "PARDON ME!" She jumped a guy drumming on cans. "LOVE THE TUNE!" She chose the wrong day to wear boots. The black denim short did little to improve her speed. "Oh man!" She tied her hair in a ponytail, letting her bangs and strands hang loose. "Gonna cut it close!"

An old woman hobbled from a department store. Two boys playing ran by her, accidentally bumping her. "AH!" She was close to falling off her feet.

"WHOA!" Eris spun 180 degrees and caught her by the shoulders. She miraculously caught the heavy bags with her foot.

"Thank you, young lady." The woman blessed Eris with all her heart. "You youngin's should slow down once in a while, you know."

"As much as I would love to, Ma'am," Eris situated her and handed her the bags, "I am down to the wire on being late. Have a good day!" Eris broke out in her run, triple timing to make up for being a good samaritan.

"You as well, dear!" She watched humorously as Eris pounded the crosswalk button. She looked like she won the lottery when it permitted her to cross. "Ha-ha. Were it I had her energy."

"ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE!" Eris encouraged, keeping up her record pace. Maybe she can skip PE today if she tells the coach about her run. "UP!" Eris leapt a car whose driver hadn't cared for pedestrians. She stuck her tongue at him. The school emerged like a hevanely beacon around the corner. "Seven minutes!" Just two more crosswalks and a crowd of people to pass. The street was calm, but the cross walk signal was changing. For the final stretch Eris blew her way past oncoming traffic, dancing like a ninja ballerina around cars. Making it to the sdiewalk she jumped over and sped past people, apologizing left and right.

The first bell rang. It was time for students to go to class and they had five minutes to do so. Once that last bell rings it's all over.

"AND IT'S DOWN TO THE WIRE!" Eris managed to get through the front doors. She stormed to the second floor, leaping three to four steps at a time, stampeded to her locker to grab her math book. "Math for first period! Like I need more head trauma!" She practically broke the combination lock to get her locker open. "Three minutes..." She shoved the book in her bag. She checked herself. Hair in place, clothes free of sweat - skin not included, nothing clinging to her. "YES!" She buzzed down the hall. Her goal just around the corner! "OOF!"

"ARGH!" She and a man with books and papers collided, falling to the hard marble floor. The books and papers were scattered everywhere. "Kilts and belt buckles! Of all the bungles to happen!" The man cursed.

Eris cringed fretfully. Karma rammed her full force. The man she hit had grayish white hair, and was wearing a beige suit with a white shirt. She hit either a faculty member or teacher. Either way, she was in huge trouble. "I'M SO, SO SORRY! I'm just late!" She scrambled to gather the papers in a pile. She was soaking in nervous sweat now.

The man rubbed his back. "I can see that!" He snarled in a Scottish accent. It sounded familiar somehow. "You young people are always rushing!" He snarled. "Never once taking a second to slow down!"

"Running late tends to do that to a person." Eris joked. Her throbbing legs turned to lead weights the longer she sat there. "Collateral damage is likely to ensue." She bounced the collected paper, shuffling them in a neat pile. "I'm sure the New Yorkers I left in the dust will agree-" She paused when she handed the papers to him. She was focused on his face. The man went to recieve the papers and paused with his own bewilldered look. "Hold on..." She tilted her head, scrunching her nose. "Have we met before?"

The man studyied her for a few seconds. This wide grin shaved the irritation and guffawed loudly, startling Eris to releasing the papers. "Well how do you like that? We have!" He bustered. Eris became nervous again. She was surprised she'd forget a guy like this. "I believe you're the lass I saved from those hooligans! The day of that nasty court hearing."

Eris stopped to think. During Xanatos's trial, Eris got into a fight with a bunch of guys who hated NO. As she was laying them out flat, an older gentleman stepped in. An older gentleman with a Scottish accent! "Oh yes! I remember you!" The world must really be small if hse's running into this guy again. "Thank you again! And...wow...sorry about the mess." she itched the back of her head embarassingly.

"Again," The man shifted to a knee and pressed a finger to the center of her forehead, "Rushing young people are more dangerous than blind drivers. Or young Heiresses with selfdefense training." Eris blushed, bobbing her shoulders. "Perhaps next time you'll watch the road ahead instead of yer feet. Maybe then ya won't be throwing old men's backs out."

Eris didn't blame him for scolding her. She saw the mess she had made with his supplies. Maybe if she wasn't rushing, she would have seen how much of a hurry he was in. The way he was grumbling while getting his things in order, that was exactly the case. She checked her phone. One minute until the last bell rang. She may be late, but she was too nice a person. She had to help the man. It's not fair to let him cean a mess she helped. She would just explain that she was helping someone. Getting on her hands and knees, Eris began to gather the papers and books.

"You don't need to help!" He snapped her. "I'm sure you're _late_." He said late in a snarky tone.

She gruffly sniffled her nose, feeling insulted. "I'm sure I am!" She answered, trying to ignore his glare. She still picked up the papers. "But if I don't help then this'll nag at me for the entire day!"

The man cocked an eye. "So you're trying to tell me that you'd rather help a complete stranger and risk being late to class?" Eris puffed her cheeks. _RIIINNG_! Dread draped on her like a curtain fallling. "My mistake - and BE late to class? Seems foolish." He scoffed.

Eris stood, holding the papers and books against her chest. She scratched her head nervously. "It usually looks that way," She chortled, "But I feel better when I help."

The man shook his head with a grin. _Such a considerate girl._ Eris's expression told him he mumbled aloud. "Ahem! As a guilt driven helper," Eris growled, pouting chilldishly. _Nail driver,_ "Maybe you wouldn't mind helping find my classroom?"

"A bit old for a high school student, aren't you?" She quipped with a wide smirk. No sense in letting hurling insults be one sided.

The man laughed sarcastically. "Funny child. I'm the replacement English teacher for Mr. Stevens."

"Oh! You're the new teacher!" She gasped. She had heard Stevens was retiring. He was unabe to leave due to his replacement's delayed arrival. "Sure, I can show you. I have that class for third period."

"Well then, let's just make sure we don't_ bump_ into one another before hand." He said rubbing his head. He and Eris laughed. "And how about I write you a pass to class?"

"Would you?" She asked quizzically.

"Of course!" He said walking down the hall, Eris following, "It's the least I can do for you helping me."

"Thanks Mr.…" She blushed. His name escaped her. "Ha-ha..."

He chuckled adoringly. Eris's cheeks turned even redder. "MacDuff – Lennox MacDuff." He extended a hand. "Thank you for your help, Miss…"

"I'm Erisiah Cordia. Everyone calls me Eris." She gave him a firm hand shake, smiling warmly.

"A beautiful name." A sly purr escaped with his sinister grin. "I will be looking forward to the future, Ms. Cordia."

**To be continued.**

**Hope you guys like this. I have the worst writers block. Not to mention getting a job is wreaking havoc on me. Epect slower -er- updates.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
